¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?
by Fatima-swan
Summary: Nami acaba de terminar la carrera de magisterio, e ilusionada va a su primer destino, pero se encuentra con un pueblo perdido entre las montañas del East Blue. Nami supera su desánimo, descubre su tarea y ve que los campesinos de Zuzumiko, son buena gente. Y en el joven más extraño del pueblo encuentra a un hombre afectuoso y sensible que complementa su destino humano.
1. PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN

Bueno, esta vez me he decidido por algo más normal como un LuNa, la verdad es que no sé si el resumen está bien escrito pero, la historia promete mucho. Espero que os guste porque es un UA y además no voy a poder evitar poner un poco de OC, porque es bastante difícil ya que hay muchos personajes y no sé como manejarlos a todos.

Advierto que todo el fic es en primera persona narrado por Nami. Es difícil escribir así, pero me acostumbraré. También quiero deciros que el fic está ambientado un poco en lo antiguo o así y además que tiene un toque religioso cuando Nami está con cierta persona que ya conoceréis. Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras veía una película parecida a este fic por la tarde. Y en cuanto acabó me decidí a escribirla, y a cambiar muchas cosas, ya que la peli era solo parecida, nada de lo que escribo tiene casi semejanza alguna con la película.

Espero que me salga bien, ahora sí os dejo con el primer cap de mi nuevo fic.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

ஐ **¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?** ஐ

**CAPÍTULO 1.** PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN

TENÍA entonces sólo veintiún años, y por eso quizá me sentí tan decepcionada cuando supe que mi destino era un pueblo. Yo siempre había soñado con una escuela tan diferente... La veía moderna, bien instalada, alegre... Pera la vida es así.

-Ni siquiera viene el nombre del pueblo en enciclopedia. Debe de ser una birria -dijo mi hermana Nojiko, dejando así mi moral por los suelos.

Mi madre, como siempre, me animó.

-El sitio es lo de menos. Lo importante es que te sientas a gusto, y que la gente te quiera... Para ser feliz, ¿qué más da que el lugar sea grande o chico?

Pero yo pensaba de muy diferente manera. Creía que para mandarme a un sitio así, no era necesario que me hicieran un examen tan duro, ni aquel curioso test, que dio como resultado que yo me encontraba plenamente capacitada para dirigir una escuela de ciento setenta niños.

Si tan bien lo hice todo que incluso merecí la felicitación del tribunal, ¿por qué ahora me daban una escuela en un pueblo tan pequeño? ¿Cuántos alumnos tendría? ¿Tal vez nueve?

Debí hacer estas reflexiones en voz alta, porque Nojiko se rió.

-El trabajo te dejará agotada, pero no te preocupes. A ti siempre te ha gustado hacer mapas y los ratos libres puedes dedicarlos a eso. Sería buenísimo que salieras de casa como maestra rural y volvieras con un de geografía bajo el brazo, ¿no te parece?

Pero yo no estaba para bromas. El pueblecito aquel se me había atragantado, y estaba segura de que iba a ser algo horrible.

Lo noté en cuanto llegué a la estación y localicé el autobús rojo y azul, sin duda nada contemporáneo, lleno de viajeros, y con el techo repleto de cestas, escobas, un cochecito de bebé, enormes farcos de plantas, un colchón y montones de cajas de cartón atadas con cuerdas.

Pregunté a una mujer si aquél era el bus que iba a Zuzumiko, con la esperanza de que me dijera que no, pero me contestó afirmativamente, en un intervalo de su discusión con el cobrador que pretendía subirle a la baca una enorme maleta atada con cuerda de esparto, a la que ella se aferraba como si en ello le fuera la vida.

-Que sí, Kuro... Que te digo que sí... -decía, creyéndose graciosísima y haciendo señas a su robusto chiquillo, que se había sentado cómodamente con los pies en el otro asiendo, para que le ayudara a colocar debajo la preciosa maleta.

Me quedé en pie en aquel pasillo horrendo y esperé resignada a que el autobús se pusiera en marcha, si es que aún andaba aquel trasto... Y anduvo, claro. Yo soy así de desgraciada.

Y me despedí entonces de mi agradable vida de chica de ciudad. Lo último que vi de ella fue la sonrisa de mi madre Bellemere, que agitaba la mano, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y apreté los puños con fuerza.

Muy cerca de mí, la dueña de la maleta explicaba a todo el que quisiera escucharla que no dejaba nunca el equipaje arriba porque sabía de una que, por confiada, le había robado un abrigo que valía buenos berries.

El autobús trotaba ya entre una alarmante nube de humo. Una mujer que llevaba una cesta con dos gallinas me dijo que me sentara y me ofreció un pedazo de asiento en el que sólo cabía una pierna.

Fue un consuelo para mi soledad, y se lo agradecí mucho, quedando así aprisionada entre la cesta y una chica de mi edad, bastante mona, pero que tenía pinta de empezar a marearse.

En el asiento delantero un chico, con la frente llena de mercromina, gritaba desesperadamente para que su madre le diera no se qué que llevaba en el bolso, y un niño de meses completó el cuadro haciéndose pis. ¡Pues vaya un balance!

El autobús, más que rodar, brincaba y yo procuraba encogerme por no aterrizar encima de las gallinas o sobre la chica, que debía ya estar fatal, la pobre.

¡Uf, y qué calor tan sofocante! Entre una cosa y otra, yo estaba hecha polvo.

Cada vez que veía un pueblo bonito, deseaba que fuera el mío, pero no tuve suerte. El autobús paraba, sí, pero siempre era para recoger a más viajeros que entraban como podían, quedándose de pie por el estrecho pasillo.

-¿A sí que sube usted hacia Zuzumiko? -dijo la de las gallinas, después de contar por tercera vez el dinero que llevaba en el monedero.

-Si, señora -contesté con una voz tan triste que el mismo Herodes se hubiera enternecido.

Uno de los chicos que iba de pie me lanzó una mirada curiosa, que abarcaba toda mi anatomía, y yo noté que me ponía colorada como un tomate, y que mi frente y mis manos estaban húmedas.

Otro pueblo... Otro... Otro...

El calor era cada vez mayor, y yo ya no podía parar. Lo curioso es que nadie se quejaba. Aquella gente aceptaba todas aquellas incomodidades con extraña filosofía... O es que eran sólo figuraciones mías?

Ofrecí mi fragmento de asiento a una mujer que subió con un niño en brazos, y yo me quedé instalada entre una cesta de dos tapas y las barras metálicas que separan el asiento del conductor. ¿Cuándo llegaríamos? Sentí horror, porque por primera vez en la vida me estaba mareando en aquel autobús cochambroso de cerradas curvas, y cuanto más lo pensaba peor me iba sintiendo, y más fuerte me atacaba la antipatía por aquel dichoso pueblo...

El señor de la derecha tenía una mano vendada y olía a sala de espera de hospital... ¡Huy, qué malísima estaba!

-¿Qué a sido ahora, Sushumuto? -gritó un anciano que sólo tenía un ojo.

¿Se puede pedir mayor pesadilla para un solo viaje?

-Un desvío de la sierra -suspiró el de la venda, lanzándome una bocanada que apestaba a vino y ajo.

Cerré los ojos y me tambaleé.

-¿Se marea, eh? -me dijo con simpatía un hombre de la primera fila, levantando los ojos de su periódico, pero sin hacer siquiera ademán de ofrecerme asiento.

-¡Cuidado, que me vas a aplastar la fruta! -exclamó con resentimiento la dueña de la cesta, que se iba incrustando por momentos en mis costados.

-¡Perdón! -grité desesperada y próxima a darme un ataque de nervios. Me agarré muy fuerte a las barras niqueladas, y cerré los ojos, deseando con toda mi alma morirme cuanto antes.

Comprendía que la cosa no era para tanto. Incluso me sorprendió de mi misma mi desesperación, porque casi siempre he sido una persona serena. Pero entonces, no sé por qué, tenía ganas de gritar o de pegar a alguien... Me parecía que me había metido en un manicomio. Toda aquella gente que me rodeaba tenía que estar loca para tener tan buen humor, yendo a un sitio como debía de ser aquél.

Sentí como una niebla a mi alrededor, y solo oía confusamente la cháchara de los viajeros.

-El chico de los Minamoto, que dice que deja el módulo. ¡Verás lo contento que estará el padre! Y mira que el año que viene ya lo terminaba.

-¿Yo con Shisu? ¡Tú estas loco! Habrás entendido mal... Pues mira que a mí gustarme Shisu... ¡A buena hora!

-El hijo entra ahora en quintas (o sea, que tiene quince años), y la chica, que tiene diecinueve, va a casarse a Elleg el año que viene.

-No dejes de ir a pastar, Okimaru. Te digo que esas ovejas te van a dar mucho.

-¿Pero no decía usted que iba a Zuzumiko? -dijo una voz a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada. Era la mujer de las dos gallinas, que ahora se reía sin ningún disimulo.

Todos los viajeros se había apartado para dejarme pasar, y los que también se iban a este pueblo ya se había bajado, y al verme allí sola me hizo sentirme la más pueblerina de todos.

Bajé dando traspiés. Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan desgraciada. La mujer de la maleta azul coronó mi día incrustándomela en la cintura al pasar. No lloré sólo porque me daba vergüenza.

Miré a mi alrededor desorientada. Todos mis compañeros de viaje iban desapareciendo por caminos y atajos, bien cargados con sus cestos, y allí sólo quedaba yo, junto a la cuneta de la carretera, sin saber qué hacer. Comenzaba a oscurecer.

Un hombre venía hacia mí, y no sé por qué, pero estuve tentada de echar a correr. Era altísimo y desgarbado, pero visto de cerca no tenía nada de amenazador, así que interiormente me sentí muy aliviada. Decidí pedirle que me indicara el camino del pueblo.

-¿Ha venido usted en el bus de Coconut? -me preguntó.

-Sí. Sí señor.

-¿Y no sabe usted casualmente si en el bus venía la maestra?

-Yo soy la maestra -le dije como en un sueño.

* * *

SI, YO era la maestra, y estaba ahora aquí, mientras mis amigas paseaban o estaban en el cine.

-Pero... ¿usted es la maestra? ¿La maestra que viene para Zuzumiko?

-Sí.

-¡Pues parece usted muy joven para ser la maestra! Bueno... ¡Qué le vamos a hacer...! Yo soy Usopp, el amo de la casa donde vivirá usted.

-Mucho gusto -dije, tendiéndole la mano y tratando de olvidar aquel _¡Qué le vamos a hacer!_ Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder volverme a casa.

Miró mi mano un momento, y al fin se decidió a estrecharla con la misma prevención con que tocaría un cartucho de dinamita.

-Bueno -dijo tímidamente- pues, ya está usted en Zuzumiko. Cuando guste, vamos para casa.

Cogí la maleta, porque Usopp no hizo un gesto de ayudarme. Después de todo, como ni siquiera se había quitado la boina (bastante ajustada a su pelo afro) para saludarme, tampoco lo esperaba.

Daba unos pasos kilométricos, así que, como ya he dicho mil veces, cada vez me sentía más cansada, cargada con la maleta y el bolso. Lo único que deseaba era despertar si estaba soñando, o morir si estaba despierta.

¡A buen lugar he venido a parar!, pensaba angustiada, mirando un grupo de casas que parecían estar lejísimos. Lo primero que tendré que hacer es enseñar educación a los niños, porque es evidente que no la recibirán de sus padre... de unos padres que son incapaces de sentir compasión para ceder su sitio a una chica mareada, o de llevarle la maleta hasta el pueblo.

Sin embargo, Usopp no parecía darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, y seguí tragando leguas con aquellas piernas largas. No hablaba nada, por supuesto.

Al fin llegamos al pueblo, donde sólo vi un par de chiquillos curiosos, que me miraban encaramados a la tapia de una huerta. Cuando les sonreí corrieron a esconderse dentro de la casa.

Paramos ante un edificio parecido a un gallinero ruinoso. Sólo tenía una planta, y su aspecto era tristón.

-Ahí está la escuela -dijo mi guía.

-¿La... La escue...la? -contesté con voz tan débil que yo me misma me di pena.

Pero Usopp no lo advirtió. No le importaba nada lo que a mi pudiera pasarme. En mi vida he tropezado con mayor falta de sensibilidad. Lo único que se le había ocurrido había sido llevarme a la escuela ante todo. Se ve que le pareció lo más adecuado para mi condición de maestra.

Estaba en un llano, y la primera impresión que recibí al entrar en ella no la olvidaré jamás. En el centro mismo de la clase había dos hermosos ratones que comían algo afanosamente.

-¡Así que es que se lo comen! ¡Se lo comen y nada! -exclamó Usopp con desconsuelo- mi mujer ha puesto azúcar envenenado, pero se ve que les gusta, y no los mata.

Cerré los ojos, y para evitar un ataque de histeria apreté los puños. Ni siquiera quise preguntar si había muchos ratones en la escuela.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando decidí estar allí únicamente un curso, pedir la excedencia y aguardar un destino mejor. Todavía dudaba si sería capaz de resistir allí nueve meses. Seguramente sería superior a mis ya escasas fuerzas.

Lancé una rápida ojeada a la clase y quedé desolada. Las paredes eran del más triste y descolorido color azul, y la bombilla, demasiado pequeña, quedaba aprisionada dentro de una bola de cristal, también azul, dando una tonalidad mortecina.

El techo era todo un poema de huellas de goteras. Empecé a imaginar una escuela poblada de niños azules y amenizaba la lección por el clic, cloc del agua de la lluvia en el suelo.

Hubiera gritado de buena gana.

¡Y para traerme aquí me habían hecho un test de cuatrocientas sesenta y cinco preguntas!

La mesa de la maestra, sobre una tarima que crujía al pisar, era lo más decente de la clase, aunque con un exagerado brillo por el enorme derroche de cera aplicada a toda su superficie. Encima había un tintero de cristal cuadrado y grandote y dos manguillos con plumillas, instrumentos que yo no había visto desde mi niñez y que, naturalmente, ya que resulta que en Zuzumiko todavía existían... En un ángulo, una hermosa esfera terrestre salpicada de tinta y con gran profusión de huellas dactilares.

Cerré los ojos para que no se me notara que los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Bueno! Pues ya he visto usted la escuela -dijo Usopp alegremente, levantando del suelo una silla que tenía una pata atada con una cuerda.

-Sí. Ya la he visto -contesté, saliendo más que deprisa de aquel antro.

Y otra vez volví a seguir a aquel hombre, que andaba tan deprisa. Menos mal que llegamos en seguida.

Si no hubiese sido por mi terrible depresión, hubiera sabido apreciar mejor aquella casa, que iba a ser mi hogar a partir de aquel momento. Era grande, grata, acogedora, con las esquinas y ventanas bordeadas de piedra gris, y allá en lo alto, un balcón de gruesos barrotes de madera, lleno de macetas flores. Unas hojas verdes de racimos de moscatel se aferraban a las paredes. Me parece que sentí que me gustaba.

-¡Hala! ¡Que ya tenemos aquí a la señorita maestra! -gritó Usopp al entrar.

Casi al momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina y apareció una ancianita en el umbral. Tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve y vestida de forma juvenil a pesar de su edad, abría los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

Siempre que recuerdo mi llegada a aquella casa, la veo como si estuviera frente a mí, en aquella entrada escasamente iluminada, destacando en la penumbra su cabello blanco, como si fuera un gigantesco merengue.

Tras ella iba la esposa de Usopp con un niño en brazos, que escondió presuroso la cara en el hombre materno en cuanto traté de hacerlo una caricia. Entramos en la gran cocina, donde competían en abundancia el humo y las moscas. De buena gana hubiera pedido que me llevaran a mi habitación, pero no me atreví.

Sin preguntarme si me apetecía o no, me pusieron delante una taza de chocolate, que tampoco me atreví a rechazar. Todavía siento náuseas al recordarlo.

Sin poder vencer mi tristeza, comí todo lo que quisieron.

Era tan grande mi tristeza, que ni siquiera traté de sonreír a aquella niña que parecía tan simpática. Era rubia, con saludables colores en las mejillas, la hija mayor de mis patronos, y ella misma me condujo al dormitorio. Con mejor voluntad que su padre, intentó subir la maleta, pero como pesaba mucho, lo hizo su madre. Ella tuvo que contentarse con el bolso.

El cuarto, aunque amueblado un poco a lo rey sargento, me hizo muy buena impresión. Lo mié con buenos ojos.

La cama, de hierro, era muy alta y tenía puesta una magnífica colcha de ganchillo. El espejo del antiguo lavabo era tan borroso que apenas reflejaba mi imagen... Menos mal que yo entonces no estaba de humor para presumir. Se veía también que lo habían blanqueado recientemente, porque olía a pintura e insecticida. Eso último se había derrochado a manos llenas. No quedaba una sola mosca. Puse la maleta sobre la cama y la abrí. Comencé a colgar la ropa en el armario sin ninguna ilusión.

Total... no sé ni para qué saco mis cosas... Si consigo quedarme hasta Navidad, me consideraré una heroína.

Salí al balcón, que resultó ser precisamente el de las macetas. Esto me hizo pensar en que quizá era la mejor habitación de la casa. El hecho de que me la hubieran dado a mí me avergonzó. Empecé a conmoverme.

Una moto se acerca rápida. Se fue haciendo más visible y paró junto a la casa. Era un hombre vestido de oscuro con chupa, botas de cuero y todo, aunque debajo del casco protector se veía una melena rubia imponente y llevaba unas gafas de seguridad, que, dejando la moto en la puerta, entró en la casa.

Cuando volví a la habitación, oí su voz justamente debajo de mí. Hablaba con los dueños de la casa, y como el suelo era de madera y los techos carecía de cielo raso, se oí perfectamente la conversación.

-Descuide usted, señora Kaya -decía el de la moto- me arreglaré perfectamente. Lo único importante, que es la ropa y la comida, usted me lo seguirá haciendo, como hasta ahora.

-Que me cosa que se tenga usted que ir -contestó Usopp- no sé... Parece como si lo despacháramos.

-¡No, no, que va, por Dios; no exageremos! ¡Cualquiera diría que me voy...! Sólo dormiré en mi casa, y no le den más vueltas. Lo esencial es que ya tenemos maestra, ¿no?

-Sí... Pero mire que es... Siendo tantos en el pueblo, que nadie la quiera tener en su casa...

-¡Déjelo, hombre! Todo el mundo tiene sus problemas, y después de todo, no tiene tanta importancia. Ya está todo solucionado. Y bueno... ¿cómo es la chica? ¿Les ha hecho buena impresión?

* * *

MIRÉ mi habitación desolada. Acababa de comprender que aquel hombre, quien quiera que fuese, la había ocupado anteriormente. Que ningún vecino del pueblo me había querido tener hospedada en su casa. Y que él se había marchado de allí para dejarme en su sitio.

-¡Eso! ¡Encima mal recibida! -suspiré llena de una enorme lástima hacia mí misma- ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que estarán diciendo de mí?

-Muy joven, una chiquilla -decía la mujer- me parece muy buena chica.

-Dice bien ésta en lo de joven, y además bastante "esmirriada"... No sé, no sé como llevará la escuela.

-¡Valiente escuela! -exclamé en voz alta, despachada- estamos a finales de septiembre... Tendré que sufrir tres meses... ¿Por qué se me ocurriría a mí hace magisterio? ¡Y además, sin necesidad de venir a trabajar a sitios como éste!

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me volvieron a la realidad. Era la niña de las trenzas rubias, que me dijo, muy sonriente, que podía bajar a cenar.

La sola idea de bajar, de cenar, de enfrentarme con aquella gente y con aquel pueblo me ponía enferma, pero no dije que no. Tenía que demostrarles desde ahora que no era una niña, que valía mucho, que era una excelente maestra cargada de sobresalientes, matrículas y felicitaciones, que había respondido correctamente a un test dificilísimo y que estaba capacitada para dirigir competentemente una escuela de ciento setenta y seis niños. ¡Vaya que sí!

Me cambié de ropa a toda prisa. Me vestí falda y blusa negra, me recogí el pelo en un austero moño, y regresé a la habitación cuando estaba ya en la escalera para calzarme zapatos de tacones altos.

Mi imagen a través del espejo me hubiera hecho lanzar una buena carcajada. Estaba hecha una birria, y más bien parecía una niña vestida con la ropa de su madre que una simple maestra, que es lo que yo era. Pero, desgraciadamente, aquel espejo era una nulidad como tal.

Me estaban esperando ya sentados a la mesa, y me sentí avergonzada de ello. El hombre de la moto se presentó como el cura del pueblo, y después de estrecharme la mano, se encaró conmigo.

No parecía guardarme el menor rencor por haberlo echado de su cuarto. Pero, lo que son las cosas, tampoco me cayó bien. Y es que claro, ¿por qué se tenía que reír de mí?

Ya empezó por burlarse de mi nombre. Dijo que a ver de dónde lo había sacado, porque él no lo había oído nunca.

-Seguramente habrá multitud de cosas que usted no ha oído nunca -contesté agria. Se me estaban pegando ya los modos del pueblo, no había duda.

Para cuando sacaron el queso, ya le tenía una rabia terrible.

-Vamos a ver qué nos cuenta ahora nuestra maestra -seguía machacón, mirándome con su cara de mono, y segurísimo de hacer gracia- es que a mí me encanta hablar con chicas de la capital, para ver cómo piensan.

Pero la chica de la capital no estaba dispuesta a hacer el indio para complacerle. Procuré, no obstante, que no se me notara el asco que ya le tenía. Al fin y al cabo, como diría mamá, era un ministro del Señor.

Me fui a la cama completamente aturdida. Aquella familia con la que ahora tenía que vivir era tan diferente de la mía... No teníamos nada en común.

Apoyé mi frente calenturienta en el cristal del balcón y traté de atravesar con mis ojos la oscuridad. Nada... No se veía nada. Únicamente una luz lejana, que parecía hacerme burla, y el ladrido de un perro.

-¡Dios mío! -suspiré- ¿Es posible que aquí se pueda vivir toda una vida? En esta oscuridad, en este silencio... ¡Si es casi inhumano!

Me tapé la cara con la sábana. Me sentía muy sola. La puerta se abrió suavemente y alguien se acercó a mi cama.

-Traigo agua para el lavabo.

En la oscuridad apenas se veía una sombra, pero el cabello blanco de Kureha me pareció como la luna serena en la noche.

-Verás lo bien que estarás con nosotros -me dijo cariñosa.

Fue la primera cosas dulce que me dijeron allí. Agradecida, me senté en la cama y alargué impulsivamente mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mi mejilla rozó su encorvado hombro.

De repente, me sentía mucho mejor.

-Sí... Estoy segura. Buenas noches... Buenas noches, abuela.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Buenooo... ya he terminado mi primer capítulo de este LuNa, espero que os haya gustado porque me ha costado un poco hace este capítulo, ya que no puedo evitar poner OC en el fic.

¿Sabéis ya quien es el cura? Espero que sí, y lo hayáis averiguado, pero que si no caéis lo mencionaré en el próximo cap. Y si no mandadme un review y ya lo contestaré.

Quería aclarar una palabra que a salido "esmirriada", significa que está muy seca o sea que es delgada para su gusto, porque los de pueblo suelen estar más regordetes o comer más por la costumbre y porque plantan muchas hortalizas y crían ganado.

Espero que si os ha gustado que me enviéis un **REVIEW**. Y no me voy a pasar con el límite de tiempo para subir caps, tranquilos que no va a pasar con mi otro fic _Las cosas pasan por algo_, que no subo en mucho tiempo, este fic JURO que subiré cada dos semanas y en MIÉRCOLES, ya que es largete y cuesta escribir con otros tres fics en línea y con este cuatro XD

Nos leemos^^

Fatima-swan


	2. UNA MIRADA DIFERENTE

Bueno, ya he vuelto con este cap LuNa de este inusual fic. Espero que les esté gustando leerlo tanto como a mí escribiendo.

Quiero aclarar que hay muchos personajes que los voy a relacionar familiarmente como Yasopp que en vez de ser el padre de Usopp, será el hermano ya que no veía a nadie de interpretar mejor el papel que el mismo padre. También por ejemplo, uno con sangre a Robin y Sanji... si no pegan mucho como hermanos pero necesitaba que Robin tuviera un hermano y Sanji una hermana, ¡la parejita perfecta! Y como tampoco se me ocurren muchos personajes pues la única manera de remediarlo es con OC... si lo siento, yo también lo odio, pero no hay manera de hacer tantos personajes con tan pocos protagonistas de los que me acuerde de la serie!

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

…

ஐ **¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?** ஐ

**CAPÍTULO 2.** UNA MIRADA DIFERENTE

LO MEJOR de Zuzumiko eran las campanadas. Pese a mis temores, había pasado buena noche. Dormí de un tirón, y solamente me desperté cuando las campanas llamaban a misa.

¡Y qué bonito era! Era tan dulce, tan agradable aquel lento, talán, talán, talán, que no sabría describirlo. Era tan sencillo y tan simple, que me conmovió.

Salté de la cama y abrí el balcón.

Pero ¡cómo! ¿Era aquel el mismo pueblo del día anterior? Ahora me parecía mucho más bonito. Los montes, que la noche pasada se me antojaron amenazadores, eran ahora de un color verde-azul bellísimo. Las casas grises y tristes me mostraban ahora sus balcones llenos de tiestos con flores de todos los colores. Las huertas bien cuidadas, llenas de lozanas verduras. Y muchos, muchos árboles cargados de peras y manzanas. Más lejos, los otros campos me hicieron sonreír avergonzada,

¿Por qué yo ayer tenía miedo de ellos en la oscuridad de la noche? Hoy lo encontraba todo tan bonito, con su color otoñal...

Dejando a un lado lo que el día anterior había tomado por un atuendo de mujer fatal, y que sólo había servido para que la abuela me preguntara si estaba de luto, me vestí sin preocuparme de parecer más o menos respetable. ¡Al diablo las tonterías! Me quedaría sólo un mes en el pueblo, pero en ese mes demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer con mis muchos o pocos años y mi "esmirriado" aspecto, frase que, por cierto, me había llegado al alma.

Lo demostraría al pueblo, a la escuela, a la gente, y sobre todo al cura. ¡Sí señor!

Subía a la iglesia acompañada de la hija de Usopp. Su madre había ido a la misa más temprano al pueblo vecino, y ahora se quedaba en casa con los pequeños.

La parroquia era preciosa. Seguramente, la joya del pueblo. Me gustó y me hizo sentirme a gusto. El cura Paulie, vestido ahora con casulla verde, parecía un cura totalmente normal, y a pesar de que seguía usando sus gafas protectoras, me sorprendí de haberle encontrado aspecto de mono.

El mismo me presentó a la salida de misa a un grupo de madres del pueblo que, ofreciéndome sus casas, me hicieron olvidar momentáneamente mi decepción del día anterior cuando supe que todas habían puesto excusas para no tenerme de huésped. Estaba un poco desconcertada, pensativa.

La que mejor me cayó fue Kaya, la mujer de Usopp. Parecía comprensiva y tenía mucho interés por la escuela. Seguramente sería debido a que tenía dos niñas en edad escolar, otros dos más pequeños, y esperaba otro hijo para diciembre. Sin decir ni hacer nada de particular, me causó mejor impresión que su marido y su cuñado.

El café con leche y el pan del pueblo me reconfortó mucho. Usopp estaba muy tratable, el hermano Yasopp menos huraño, y el cura no tan chistoso. No me prestaron mucha atención, y yo me alegré porque, como soy bastante tímida, me parece terrible que me miren mucho cuando aún no hay suficiente confianza.

Hablaban entre ellos de siembras y de cosas del campo, de las que yo no entiendo nada.

Después de comer, todos se fueron a dormir la siesta, una de las costumbres de Zuzumiko que nunca llegué a adoptar. Yo me fui sola nuevamente a la escuela.

Tenía la esperanza de que, al igual que todo cuando me rodeaba, hubiera tomado un aspecto más risueño. Pero me equivoqué. Seguía sus huellas de humedad en el techo, su cajita de cartón con veneno para los ratones en el centro de la clase, sus bancos desvencijados y su general abandono como el día anterior. Hasta el pueblo, visto a través de los sucios cristales parecía triste.

-Si yo tuviera una escuela corriente, estoy segura de que todo lo demás no tendría importancia. Sería capaz de olvidar el ambiente del pueblo y la hipocresía de todas las mujeres que aquella mañana me ofrecían su casa tan hospitalariamente, tras haberse negado tenerme alojada para siempre.

Pero la escuela estaba allí, era una realidad que no podía eludir, y dentro de unos días sería mi lugar de trabajo, como una parte de mí misma, porque allí pasaría casi todas mis horas.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve sentada frente a aquella mesa rebosante de cera. Debió ser mucho, porque a mi regreso a la casa ya todos se habían levantado. Usopp estaba en la puerta, y me sorprendió mucho que dijera que quería hablarme de algunas cosas.

Pues sí. Me puso en antecedentes sobre el carácter de todas y cada una de las personas del pueblo, "para que no te dejes engañar". La mayoría eran "eran gente de mucho cuidado". Me avisó de que debía tener mucho ojo con las hijas de Buggy y Alvida apellidados Otomiya, porque, en cuanto empezaba la temporada de trabajo en el campo, faltaban a la escuela y decían que estaban enfermas.

-"Esta" sí, ya ser preocupa más por las nuestras.

La abuela me llamó a la cocina tan pronto como me dejó su hijo. Sólo quería decirme que tomaría con mucho empeño a sus nietas, para enseñarles muchas labores; porque le gustaría mucho que salieran buenas modistas.

-Sobre todo la pequeña. A la mayor parece que le gustan más los libros y además tiene muy bonita letra. Bueno, yo no entiendo de estas cosas, pero "Esta" sí, y tiene mucho empeño en que estudien, y así, así, a ver si pueden llegar a maestras.

Tarde poco en darme cuenta de que la llamada "Esta" era Kaya. Dentro de su aparente brusquedad, me pareció entrañable. Era una forma sencilla de hacerla centro de la casa.

La abuela se interesó también mucho por mi familia. Quiso saber qué era mi padre y a qué se dedicaban mis hermanos. Si todos gozábamos de buena salud, si mi madre no vendría alguna vez al pueblo para conocerla. Si en Coconut se vestía con mucho lujo, si teníamos lavadoras y lavaplatos, y si era verdad que en las ciudades había ahora "tantísima maldad"

Me confesó que hacía más de veinte años que no había salido del pueblo, porque en llegando a viajo, nada mejor para estar tranquilos que la aldea. También el cura me abordó. Quería saber si había visto ya la escuela, y qué me había parecido.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Está fatal. La vi anoche y me pareció una ruina. Hoy, a la luz del día, todavía se le ven mejor los agujeros.

_Si pudiese pintarse..._ -pensé esperanzada.

Y decidí de pronto que mi primera visita como maestra sería al alcalde del pueblo. Después de todo, la escuela era estatal y, por tanto, cosa suya. Cuando llegué, me sorprendí bastante de como era la alcaldía que era de Iceberg, el alcalde de Zuzumiko, vaya alcalde le había tocado...

Intenté convencer al alcalde para que pintaran la clase de crema o amarillo. Pero había tropezado con un hombre de mollera cerrada, como nunca lo había visto. Me hizo perder una tarde entera, para decirme:

Que "solamente" hacía diecisiete años que se había pintado. Que se eligió entonces aquel color azul por ser bonito y sufrido. Que los chicos machaban mucho. Que él creía que nuestra escuela era de las mejorcitas del Valle, y que podía pasar muy bien unos cuantos años más sin repintarse, teniendo en cuenta además que sólo se usaba en invierno, por lo que durante el verano no se estropeaba nada.

Y a fin de cuentas, ¿los chicos iban a aprender más si se pintaba la escuela?

Traté de convencerle de que verdaderamente diecisiete años es mucho tiempo y que no era ningún lujo pensar en darle una manita de pintura. Que además si, como él decía, las goteras ya estaban arregladas, duraría mucho. Que si el color azul es sufrido y bonito, aquella especie de añil de la escuela era como para cansar la vista de cualquiera, y que un color clarito daría mucha más luz. Que precisamente porque los niños manchan, no se puede pretender que la pintura dure toda la vida, y que aunque se aprenda lo mismo, siempre es más grato estudiar en un lugar limpio.

Fue inútil. Terminó diciéndome que lo que ocurría es que el ayuntamiento no disponía de fondos, porque acababa de construirse un nuevo depósito de agua en el monte, con sus correspondientes tuberías, y todavía se estaba esperando la ayuda de la Diputación.

-¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho en cuanto he venido, en vez de hacerme perder la tarde con tanto rodeo? -le dije indignada.

Salí desilusionada de allí y me fui a la escuela. Empecé a limpiar con furia los suelos y los cristales, porque no sabía a quién pedir ayuda.

Volví a casa del alcalde al anochecer para que me diera una lista de todos los niños en edad escolar. Quería organizar pronto mi trabajo, y para ello necesitaba saber las diferentes edades de mis alumnos, ya que suponía que iba a tenerlos desde preescolar hasta los primeros cursos de bachillerato.

Pues bien, me salió el buen hombre con lo siguiente: Que tenía todos los papeles guardados en el baúl, y que le venía muy mal sacarlos aquella semana porque estaba sembrando las semillas de membrillo, y eso le daba mucho que hacer. Que ninguna maestra la había necesitado hasta el presente, y que además él no sabía cómo hacerla. No comprendía por qué me preocupaba tanto de si los chicos eran mayores o pequeños, ni de si pintaban o no la escuela de uno u otro color. Ninguna de las anteriores maestras de Zuzumiko había ido antes con tantos "humos".

-¡Seguramente por eso les han durado tanto! -grité con rabia, recordando que Zuzumiko en dos años había tenido siete maestras, y sólo una de ellas había estado el curso entero.

Volví a casa ardiendo de coraje, cansancio y desilusión, y me senté de mala gana en el banco de la entrada.

_¿Es que es normal esto? _-me preguntaba-. _Me parece que sacar el padrón del cuerpo y copiar en un papel a todos los niños en edad escolar no es tan difícil... ¿Cómo voy a saber yo si todos los críos van a la escuela si no me dan una lista?_

-¿Qué te pasa, Nami? -me preguntó don Paulie, el cura, entrando. Yo estaba muy cabreada mordiéndome las uñas.

-¡Oh, nada de particular! -suspiré-. Estaba pensando en el señor alcalde (recalqué mucho lo del señor alcalde). Se encuentra el hombre muy ocupado sembrando sus semillas, y por eso no puede darme una lista de los escolares, debido a que tiene los papeles bien guardados en su baúl y no puede sacarlos. Hemos pasado la tarde entera discutiendo amigablemente sobre las ventajas y desventajas de una escuela pintada de amarillo claro y de las deudas del municipio... Pero la escuela sigue hecha un asco y no sé por dónde empezar a limpiarla... Nadie me ayuda... ¿Crees que así se puede trabajar?

-¿Y por qué no? -me contestó. Y se quedó tan ancho.

Hice un gesto de disgusto.

-No te enfades, chica. Con mala cara no podrás solucionar nada., y además me parece que no te va nada bien.

Estuve tentada de volverle la espalda.

-No me comprendes.

-¡Qué fatalidad! Me lo estaba imaginando. Los curas somos tan poco comprensivos...

-No quiero decir eso, sino que usted no me puede comprender lo que es venir a trabajar a un pueblo como éste, donde una se siente tan sola... La gente puede ser invisible. Voy de casa a la escuela o a cualquier parte, y no veo un ser humano. Y, sin embargo, estoy convencida de que a mí si que me ven, pero nadie me habla ni me ofrece ayuda... No sé si consigo expresarme bien, pero a mí me gustaría que la gente sintiera la misma ilusión que yo, que se interesaran por mis proyectos... ¡Pero todos son tan raros...! Cuando llegué, pensé que todos habían llegado al colmo de la mala educación. Después, tratando a la familia de esta casa, veo que no es eso, que se trata sólo de timidez... no sé, quizá cuando pase un poco más de tiempo también podré darle otro nombre a esta falta de espíritu de colaboración en una cosa que va a ir en beneficio de todos. ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-No, hija; no me río. Al contrario, porque todo lo que me dices me parece muy serio. Es cierto que has venido a parar a un lugar de gente cerrada, tímida, como tu dices. Ya sé que para ti, una chica joven, poco acostumbrada a los pueblos, sería mucho más sencillo que todos fuéramos abiertos, comunicativos, animadores, ¿verdad?. Pero no trates nunca de comprender a los hombres, Nami. Amalos. Y cuando hayas aprendido a quererlos, verás como nada te importa no comprenderlos.

-Pero es que eso es muy difícil. ¿Cómo voy a querer a quien no se deja, a quien sólo pone pegas a mi trabajo?

-Vamos, vamos... ¿No te parece que exageras un poco? ¿Todo el mundo pone pegas a tu trabajo, porque el alcalde del pueblo, un buen hombre, seguramente porque le da vergüenza que tú veas su mala letra, no te ha hecho una lista de los críos? ¿Quién más se ha negado a ayudarte?

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada. Tenía razón, y por eso me hizo sentirme humillada.

-Es verdad, pero -dije sibilinamente, con la peor intención del mundo-, ¿por qué te has ido de esta casa? ¿No lo ha hecho porque nadie quería tener a la maestra cómo huésped? ¿No fuiste tú quien convenció a Usopp para que ellos me acogieran, porque de lo contrario se quedaban sin maestra? Yo tengo un lugar aquí, pero tú vives sólo, en la vieja casa de la iglesia.

¡Le había vencido! ¡Ahora fue él quien bajó la cabeza!

Pero era más fuerte que yo. Se rehízo en en seguida.

-No, mujer... Pero ¿qué estas diciendo? Yo necesitaba una mayor independencia. Tengo mi despacho parroquial arriba, y me resulta más cómodo tener también allí mi habitación, ¿comprendes? Desgraciadamente, no puedo hacerme también cargo de la cocina. Como cocinero soy un desastre.

-Ya -contesté haciendo como que me lo creía. Estaba arrepentida de lo que había dicho.

-Pero volviendo a ti y a tus problemas, ten serenidad y, sobre todo, paciencia. No lo eches todo a rodar en seguida. Piensa que todo esto, que ahora te parece maleza, va a florecer, que estas almas verdaderamente grandes aunque estén encubiertas por esa rudeza que hoy tanto te duele. Te aseguro que no es mala voluntad, sino más bien algo parecido a fuerza de costumbre.

-¡Fuerza de costumbre! Hasta ahora sólo he tropezado con ella. Siempre la he respetado, se lo aseguro, pero me maravilla que una escuela tenga que seguir pintada (y digo pintada porque algo tengo que decir) de azul a perpetuidad, solamente porque así la pintaron nuestros padres, y que a mí no me den una lista de escolares porque hasta hoy no la ha pedido ninguna otra maestra.

Don Paulie me miraba me miraba divertido.

-Tal vez es que tengo un excesivo afán innovador -añadí-. Pero si es así, ¿por qué me mandaron precisamente a Zuzumiko, donde no para una maestra ni tres meses? ¿Para que yo con mis "humos", como acaba de decirme el alcalde, no dure más de uno?

-¿Y por qué no te paras a pensar en que, precisamente por ser como eres, ha querido Dios traerte con nosotros?

Aquello sí. Aquel "nosotros" fue lo que movió todas mis fibras sensibles. Me venció totalmente. Don Paulie no era de Zuzumiko. Había llegado hacía pocos años, y al decir "nosotros" me hizo comprender que se había convertido ya en uno de ellos.

No me dijo que él, como sacerdote, había tropezado con muchísimos obstáculos, muchos más que la confección de una maldita lista de escolares. No me habló de sus dificultades. Ni siquiera lo mencionó para darme un consuelo o una esperanza. Me sentí avergonzada, presumida e infantil.

-Yo confío en ti. En el poco tiempo que hace que te conozco, te he observado mucho. Creo que eres una chica inteligente.

-Por favor, no te rías de mí.

-Convéncete de una vez de que yo no me río de nadie. Eres inteligente, y sé que podrás vencer estas cosas, que en el fondo son sólo pequeñeces. Deja que pase el tiempo, y te reirás de tu angustia de ahora.

Cuando se despidió me dijo "hija, mía", y yo me fui a la cama con otra ilusión. Me pareció que no estaba tan sola, que tenía a alguien en quien confiar y con quien hablar, y recordé todo lo que me había dicho.

"No trates de comprender a los hombres. Amalos"

"¿No te has parado nunca a pensar en que, precisamente por ser como eres, te ha traído Dios con nosotros?"

Dios... ¿Por qué yo nunca pensaba en El? Y el caso es que yo era una chica buena. Pero ¿había puesto Dios en mi vida, como centro, la razón de todo mi ser? No. Curiosamente, nunca me había parado a pensar en que Dios era una realidad. En que existía, en que me quería, en que quizá esperaba mucho de mí en aquella profesión que yo había elegido. Tal vez en Zuzumiko había un niño que me necesitaba. Precisamente, a mí, no a otra maestra. No sé como ni para qué, pero sería un niño a quien yo podía servir. Dios me había enviado a su lado y yo, ¡tonta de mí!, sin darme ni cuenta...

¡Dios mío! ¿He dicho que yo era una chica _buena_? En todo caso, y tratándose con indulgencia, debía decir _buenaza._

…

EMPECÉ a trabajar con entusiasmo. Además , una chica de mi edad se presentó un día en la escuela:

-¡Hola! -me dijo-. Soy Nico Robin Okamura. He venido por si puedo ayudarte a limpiar todo esto. Me ha dicho don Paulie que andas un poco agobiada.

-¡Hola! Yo me llamo Nami, encantada de conocerte -dije ilusionada-. Me alegro mucho de que quieras ayudarme, por que es mucho para mí.

-De nada, Nami -me dijo también alegre.

La recibí como al Mesías. Nos armamos de escobas, bayetas y valor, y limpiamos el techo y las paredes de telarañas. Enjabonamos los suelos y ventanas, cambiamos de lugar las mesas y sillas, y por la tarde, con una buena provisión de clavos y un martillo que nos trajo Sanji, el hermano de Robin, arreglamos un sinfín de cosas.

Pusimos una bombilla más grande (naturalmente, con fondos de la maestra, porque ¡cualquiera acudía ahora al alcalde, sabiendo lo de la deuda municipal!) y una pantalla muy alegre, que confeccioné forrando de tela una vieja papelera de alambre. Porque, naturalmente, aquella espantosa bola de cristal azul no paró en el techo un momento. Le había cogido tirria en cuanto la vi. En cambio, mira por dónde, resultó un buen cacharro para poner flores, moderno y sugestivo a más no poder. Claro que no sé si el alcalde estaría muy de acuerdo con la maestra, pero yo no fui a pedirle permiso. En casa el asunto les hizo mucha gracia, y Usopp y Yasopp lo contaron por todo el pueblo.

Confieso que durante unos días hasta esperé que me echaran de Zuzumiko por haberme permitido tan grandes innovaciones en la escuela que así les habían legado sus padres o, mejor dicho, sus abuelos. Pero, no sé si con alegría o tristeza por mi parte, ni me expulsaron ni nadie me dijo nada.

Y llegó mi primer día de clase. Creo que estaba emocionada cuando, con mis libros bajo el brazo y la llave en mano, salí de casa. Y también nerviosa. Mucho más que cuando mi madre me llevó por primera vez al colegio.

Los escolares, llegaron puntuales y también nerviosos: aunque no sé por qué, porque bien acostumbrados estaban los pobres al cambio de maestras.

En seguida se sintieron como en su casa. Admiraron muy contentos aquellas pobres innovaciones, y quedaron encantados con las láminas de animales que puse tapando las manchas de las paredes, y que había encontrando guardadas en el armario. Nunca comprendí por qué estaban tan escondidas, si era lo único que merecía la pena del patrimonio escolar.

Eran veintitrés niños en total, y todo trascurrió bien. Los agrupé según sus edades para poder organizar el trabajo.

Tal como había profetizado Usopp, faltaban las dos mayores Otomiya. Su hermanita me dijo que tenían mucho dolor de muelas. A los ocho días, aquellos dolores de muelas me parecieron muy sospechosos, y decidí ir a su casa. Claro, que ni llegué allí. Las encontré cogiendo patatas en un campo bien cerca de la escuela, pero su padre estaba con ellas, y no pareció importarle nada.

También faltaba un niño de siete años, llamado Sabo, pero los niños me aseguraron que jamás había ido a la escuela y que ni siquiera le conocían. Pero, sin embargo, allí estaba su nombre, en la lista que me llevó a casa el alcalde, al día siguiente de mi visita.

También el cura Paulie me había confeccionado otra con arreglo al registro de la iglesia, pero que aunque se lo agradecí, me quedé con la de Iceberg, el alcalde. Aquella letra algo temblona y de aspecto infantil decía mucho de su rudeza y buena voluntad, y todavía la conservo.

…

-¡BUENO, bueno! Aquí tenemos a nuestra maestra -saludó don Paulie, cuando regresé a casa a comer.

Llegaba cansada, con un hambre espantosa, y contenta.

-Nos va a dejar sin nada -les dijo bromista a los hombres, cuando servía los garbanzos, procurando que yo lo oyera.

-¿Muchos éxitos en tu primer día de trabajo?

-Todos. Me parece que me he metido los chicos en el bolsillo sin esforzarme demasiado. Dos chavales de cinco y seis años me han pedido ya que me case con ellos. ¿Qué os parece?

-Claro, claro, todo son éxitos. Pero ¿qué me dices de los otros chicos, de los grandes? No me negarás que los de este pueblo son más majos que los de otros sitios. Y buenos chicos, además.

-De esos no tengo nada que decir. Se los ha debido de tragar a todos la tierra.

-Oye, pues incluso hay uno soltero, y que tiene un puñado de acciones en la Papelera: ¿no es verdad, Usopp? ¿Eh, Yasopp? -preguntó Kaya.

Los dos hermanos asintieron, y sin dejar de tragar el bacalao, rieron socarronamente, con mucha malicia. Se daban significativos codazos y me miraban de reojo, por lo que deduje que el acaudalado accionista tendría tantos años como acciones.

-No, gracias. No me gustan calvos -dije cortésmente.

Se echaron a reír. No sé por qué, pero todo lo que yo decía les hacía mucha gracia. Sobre todo, mi ignorancia en lo relacionado con el campo. Recuerdo lo que me avergonzaron sus carcajadas el día que me ofrecía a traerle de la huerta a la abuela unos puerros, y cogí cebollas. Para mí que las hojas, que es lo que sobresale de la tierra, eran iguales. Pero no: mira por dónde.

Y no digamos nada cuando se dieron cuenta del pavor que me daban las vacas... y de que me iba de la cocina siempre que Kaya entraba con un pollo cabeza abajo, agarrado por las patas, dispuesta, a pesar de su cara buena, a cortarle de una tajo la cabeza sin que le temblara la mano ni nada.

…

SUBÍ a mi habitación sin prisa después de la cena. Entré en mi habitación y me miré al espejo. Mi rostro se reflejaba en el espejo, un poco despeinada ya que no me cuidada tanto de mi imagen desde que me vine a Zuzumiko. Mi rostro se había vuelto un poco más moreno en sólo la movidita semana que llevaba aquí.

Tras peinarme un poco, me dirigí al balcón y me asomé a las preciosas vistas nocturnas del pueblo. Se veía las afueras del pueblo, todas las luces de las casas rurales se iluminaban de color amarillo. Me pareció precioso. Me apoyé como pude en la barandilla, porque las macetas ocupaban la mayor parte de la baranda de hierro gris oscuro.

Me fijé en la iglesia del pueblo sobre la brillante luna del cielo abierto. Al ver la iglesia me acordé de Paulie. Recordé lo que dijo sobre que amara a los hombres. No me había fijado bien en los chicos de mi edad todavía, ya que había estado ocupada con lo de la escuela y acostumbrándome a todo el cambio en mi vida. Pero todavía tenía tiempo, aunque tampoco es que quisiera un novio ahora mismo.

Estaba confusa, y tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos, así que decidí que me iría a la cama para no pensar en más cosas. Ya cambiada con el pijama y metida en mi confortable cama, me puse a pensar aunque no quisiera.

"Puede que en este pueblo, en el que no encuentro más que decepciones, haya alguien destinado a mí".

_Continuará..._

…

He terminado el capítulo 2! espero que os haya gustado, me ha costado un poco escribirlo pero merece la pena. Gracias a vuestros favs y follows, y sobre todo a los que os habéis molestado en dejar reviews. Antes cuando me creé la cuenta y no tenía ni idea de como iba esto me creía que solo los que dejaban reviews eran los que leían mis historias, me bajaba la moral por los suelos cuando vi que solo unas cuatro personas me dejaron reviews... =( lo sé, una súper tonta, pero es lo que era jaja XD Ahora sé que metiéndote en tu cuenta ves la gente que ha leído tu fic, jeje XP

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Laura9914: **jaja muchiiisiiimas gracias por leer siempre mis fics! jeje que contenta que estoy por decir que siempre estarás ahí ;) ¿Dices en serio que promete mucho mi historia? Anda que sí que parece que le dan arcadas de verdad la isla al principio, jaja ^^ ¿Ya estás pensando con quién va a estar? Siempre anticipándote, jeje xD Y no te preocupes por el tema ese de Luffy que luego lo voy a arreglar, okis? P.D.: Te copio tu despedida: ¡Nos vemos en clase de Plástica! :)

**NereaMugiwara: **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia. Desde luego es algo que quería conseguir. Si tienes alguna idea para mejorar el argumento, dímela. ¡Espero volver a verte por aquí! XP

**CrisGC: **De verdad te ha encantado? Jaja que feliz me siento :) Claro, con la crisis tienes que pillar lo que encuentres; a no ser que la contraten de limpiadora de excrementos de ratas radiactivas (WTF? Ni yo se lo que escribo xD) Tranquila, no te mueras tan pronto que ya habrás leído el cap, y para que no te desmayes ni te mueras ni nada de eso te voy a dar el privilegio de que el siguiente cap lo voy a subir la siguiente semana, no dentro de dos ^^ P.D.: ¡Gracias por decir que parece un fic muy prometedor! Nos leemos por los privis, wapa ;)

**Clea Everlasting: **jeje los fics que tienen buena pinta me los como xDDD No, en serio me hace feliz que te parezca interesante mi historia. Se acabó la espera por aquí tienes el siguiente. ¡Besos! :)

Os quería advertir que el siguiente cap lo subiré la siguiente semana el miércoles. Espero que lo sigáis.

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	3. ESA TIERRA ÁRIDA

Ya estoy de vuelta con mi tercer capítulo de este inusual fic, como había mencionado en el anterior capítulo he subido este cap una semana antes para que podáis leer esto antes ;)

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

ஐ **¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN? **ஐ

**CAPÍTULO 3.** ESA TIERRA ÁRIDA

LLEVABA ya mes y medio en Zuzumiko cuando recordé que mi idea había sido la de quedarme sólo un mes y marcharme a mi casa. Pero no sé qué fue lo que hizo que olvidara mi propósito. Quizá fue lo rápido que pasó el tiempo.

"Pues ya, total, me quedaré hasta Navidad", me dije con cierta resignación.

Y comenzaron a pasar los días sin asomo de tristeza, accesos de mal humor. En mi iba naciendo poco a poco algo parecido a la ilusión. La verdad es que estaba cambiando.

Un día me pareció que tenía mejor color, y que hasta estaba más guapa, aunque esté mal decirlo una misma, porque además la verdad es que en Zuzumiko nunca me piropeó nadie.

Pero, como ya he dicho, el cambio más profundo lo experimenté dentro de mí. Había comenzado a pensar seriamente en Dios. En aquel Dios que me amaba y quería que yo también amara, y empecé a volcar mi ternura en aquellos niños que había puesto en mis manos, armándome de paciencia para enseñarles. Porque es triste, pero la mayoría de ellos no ponía en las clases el menor interés. No veían la necesidad y la maravilla del saber, y a mí me daba pena. Aceptaban la escuela como un lugar donde hay que ir cuando se es pequeño, del que se libera al empezar a ser útil en casa. Los había hasta que pensaban que allí se iba para no molestar en casa y que la madre pudiera trabajar.

Pero ¿qué iban a pensar los pobres, si en la mayoría de las casas del pueblo había un padre o un abuelo casi analfabeto, cuyo mayor orgullo estaba en decir que él no había aprendido de "cuentas" y, sin embargo, nunca nadie le había engañado?

Y no digamos nada de los que ya eran mayores y podían ayudar en las labores del campo. Las tareas escolares que debían hacer en casa eran siempre dejadas para el final de la jornada, como un lujo, como un descanso. Primero había que recoger del prado y llevar al corral las ovejas, marchar en bicicleta al otro pueblo para llevar la leche o el queso al hotel, o tal vez ayudar al padre, al tío o al abuelo a sembrar. Y cuando ya todo esto se terminaba, cuando el niño quedaba libre, ¿con qué espíritu podía coger los libros? Se encontraba cansado, con más ganas de marcharse a la cama que estudiar los cabos de Japón. Pensaba más en el madrugón que le esperaba a la mañana siguiente para llevar las ovejas al campo y recoger los huevos antes de ir a la escuela, que en aquel samurai importante en Japón y en su mujer. Ese matrimonio no les interesaba lo más mínimo, porque esos señores hacía ya muchísimos años que se había muerto, y no les iban a comprar las manzanas que aquel año sobraban en casa, ni a cambiar huevos por mantequilla, como quería la madre.

¿Qué podía hacer yo para que Shasika Miname comprendiera que aunque "total, para luego quedarse en el pueblo", era necesario aprender, que la cultura le serviría para hacer mejor cualquier cosa, cualquier trabajo que tuviera que realizar en la vida?

-Pues no veo que para ordeñar las vacas sea necesario saber eso de los sujetos y los predicados -me contestó Shasika Miname tranquilamente.

-No sé qué hacer -le dije un día al cura. Había ido a la huerta con Yasopp a coger unos tomates y lo encontramos allí leyendo-. Creo que tiene que haber algo que los conmueva, que los haga despertar. Me parece que la mayoría de ellos son listos. A la hora de hacer tratadas lo demuestran muy bien. Pero no tienen ninguna ilusión por aprender. No se interesan, y lo que aún me entristece más es que son los mayores los que parecen más escépticos. Tienen en su vida un solo horizonte: saben que a la larga sólo les espera el trabajo del campo, y me dicen que para sembrar y segar no hace ninguna falta la gramática. Algunos días salgo de la escuela tan desesperada que pienso si no tienen razón.

Pensé que el cura no me había escuchado, porque en lugar de animarme o de lanzarme un buen sermón, como en otras ocasiones, miró a su alrededor y me contestó:

-Fíjate, Nami, qué paz se disfruta aquí, ¿No te parece el sitio ideal para leer o rezar?

-Sí... -contesté desorientada.

-Ante una belleza así es cuando más a gusto se llama a Dios _Creador del Cielo y de la Tierra,_ ¿no crees?

También en eso estaba de acuerdo con él y, como él, miré ante mí. La tercera obra de la creación se me mostraba en todo su esplendor. Los montes se elevaban orgullosos sobre los prados, bien poblados de pinos y abetos, de toda clase de arbustos, de nogales... Destacaban sobre todo al recibir el reflejo del crepúsculo. El cielo había perdido ya ese color azul de los días de sol, se había oscurecido, pero algunos jirones de nubes rojizas flotaban en él, dando la impresión de ser un archipiélago de fuego.

¿Y aquellos árboles altísimos y estrechos que crecían a la orilla del río, que se movían murmurando entre sí extrañas canciones, coreando el alegre chapoteo del agua al sortear las piedras y los matojos?

Pero don Paulie no me hizo fijar la atención en ninguna de esas cosas bonitas. Tuvo que señalarme un campo de la derecha, terroso, sin árboles, sin flores, sin maleza, que parecía recientemente removido.

-¿Ves ese campo, Nami? Parece mucho menos atractivo que los otros. Ahí no se puede pasear, y mucho menos me sentaría o me tumbaría en él para leer un rato. Casi parece que afea el paisaje. Y, sin embargo, está preparado para la siembra. Esta tierra desnuda, árida, sólo está esperando una mano amorosa se abra sobre ella y deje caer en esos surcos una semilla; y que luego sepa esperar.

La comparación me pareció bonita, y debí de poner una cara muy alegre, porque también él me sonrió.

-Tú también tienes que hacerlo. Roturar, abonar, sembrar; y después, esperar. Si la tierra es preparada y cuidada con esmero, todas las semillas germinan y dan fruto. Pero no olvides que se siembra casi en las albores del invierno, y se cosecha en verano.

Decidí yo también esperar, meditando dentro de mí, procurando estudiar a mis niños, para saber qué podía yo sembrar en aquellas cabezas que, ajenas a mis preocupaciones, recitaban cantarinamente tablas de multiplicar a la vez que elegían el ángulo más favorable para que las bolitas de papel que iban fabricando se encaminaran certeramente a la oreja izquierda del chico que se sentaba dos bancos más adelante.

Fue en aquellos días cuando aprendí a andar en bicicleta.

Me gusta ahora dar grandes paseos. Y todo gracias a Yasopp, que se empeñó en enseñarme cuando dije que no sabía. ¡Y cómo se reía él! Sobre todo en las primeras lecciones, cuando a mí me daba miedo. Tanto que, sin dejar de pedalear, gritaba:

-¡Yasopp, Yasopp! ¡No sueltes el sillín, que me descalabro!

* * *

ERA UN hombre que creía que las maestras lo sabíamos todo. Excepto andar en bicicleta, claro. Si yo hubiera sido ingeniero de caminos y licenciada en exactas, no me hubiera admirado tanto. Me fue imposible hacerle comprender que la carrera de magisterio es una de las más sencillas y que todas las chicas pueden hacerla.

-Si, bah; pero... -era todo su comentario.

Pero, siguiendo con lo de la bicicleta, le cogí tal gusto que escribí a casa una melosa carta, diciendo que, debido a que tenía que ir muchas veces a caseríos alejados del pueblo para hablar con los padres de mis escolares, me vendría muy bien una bicicleta.

"Claro -añadía hecha una hipócrita- que en todos los sitios hay que contar con hacer algunos sacrificios, así que no os apenéis por mí, que, como comprenderéis, sólo os cuento estas cosas porque a alguien tengo que hacer partícipe de mis pesares de maestrita remona y aplicada"

Firmaba con una rúbrica graciosísima, e ilustraba la carta con el dibujo de una Nami desgarbada y jadeante, andando por una carretera en la que se veían unos indicadores de kilómetros con los números siete y ocho. Y luego, debajo, unos patines tachados con una cruz y una interrogación solitaria.

Me pareció que eso era suficiente para ablandar el tierno corazón de Nojiko, que tenía una bici negra y, nuevecita, ligera como una pluma, y que jamás usaba.

Cerré la carta en su sobre, y se la di al hijo del alcalde, que, por cierto, era el propietario de la bici en la que aprendí a andar, para que le echase al correo.

Después me puse a corregir ejercicios y a preparar la clase del día siguiente, sin el menor remordimiento. Y tampoco le sentí cuando llegó en la baca del autobús unos días más tarde la bici de mi hermana, junto con un camisón de franela, una caja de jaboncillos y un libro.

La verdad es que, como ya las moscas nos iban abandonando y la escuela me absorbía mucho, yo lo empezaba a pasar bastante bien. Los niños me querían, y tenía la impresión de que también los mayores me iban aceptando: aunque fui duramente criticada por vestir pantalones y por ir a misa sin medias, y violentamente regañada por Buggy, que me encontró, navaja en mano, talando sus avellanos.

Yo sólo quería coger madera para hacer manualidades para los chicos de la escuela. ¿Cómo iba a saber que aquellas varas, largas y flexibles, y que tan oportunamente crecían a la vera del camino, eran avellanos? ¡Qué vergüenza que pasé!

Robin y yo nos convertimos en buenas amigas, y a través de ella hice amistad con la gente joven del pueblo. Los domingos subíamos a algún monte a almorzar (en una carta que escribí a mi hermano Fullbody, le decía pomposamente: "En mis ratos de ocio practico la escalada").

Creo que el contacto con gente de mi edad fue una de las cosas que animó mi vida. Porque hay que reconocer que, por muy romántica y amante de la naturaleza que sea, una chica de veintiún años no es un ser solitario, y aquella amistad, aquellas excursiones, las charlas alrededor de la hoguera donde los chicos asaban las costillas o chorizo, eran para mi algo buenísimo.

También era nuevo en el grupo el médico, que se llamaba Trafalgar Law. Un chico joven graduado en la Universidad Estatal del East Blue, que llevaba poco tiempo en el pueblo. Era bastante majo y animado, y nos hacía reír mucho, porque siempre quería comer la carne asada arrodillado en el suelo y ladrando como un perro,

Hicimos mucha amistad. Incluso salimos solos algunas veces con nuestras bicicletas a dar un paseo y a merendar en cualquiera de las ventas cercanas.

Pero yo, indudablemente, con quienes mejor me llevaba era con Robin y Sanji Okamura. Tenían gustos tan afines a los míos que, como un domingo estuviera lloviendo, ya me tenían en su casa para toda la tarde. Como Robin había estado interna en un internado musical, había aprendido allí a tocar muy bien el piano. Su hermano Sanji tocaba la guitarra, y su padre y su tío, el acordeón, así que organizábamos unos conciertos fenomenales. Yo, como no tocaba nada y canto fatal, me contentaba con escuchar y bailar un poco si alguien se animaba.

* * *

CREO QUE, por mucho que busque, nunca encontraré a una familia como aquélla. Eran labradores, como todos los vecinos de Zuzumiko; pero aunque trabajaban de sol a sol, como suele decirse, siempre tenían tiempo para aprender una canción nueva, para hacer un favor o para hacerle a una la tarde agradable. ¿No era estupendo?

Y pasó también sin sentir el mes de noviembre. Terminaron de deshojarse los árboles y el viento frío comenzó a sacudir violentamente sus peladas ramas. El invierno nos enviaba su saludo preliminar para que nos fuéramos preparando, porque se acercaba a Zuzumiko a pasos agigantados.

Para entonces, olvidando que debía marcharme antes de Navidad, ya me había comprometido para ser madrina del hijo que esperaba Kaya, y escribí a mamá diciendo que me mandara unas botas de agua, una bufanda y toda mi ropa de invierno.

* * *

Bueno, ya he terminado con este capitulo. La verdad es que a mí no me ha gustado pero si a vosotros os gusta ¡tenéis todo el derecho! Sé que este capítulo es un poco rallaero con eso de Dios y tal... pero una amiga me ha estado diciendo que que meta un poco de Dios y tal porque ella es monaguilla... En todo caso, este es el único capítulo que va a llevar eso de Dios a parte de algunas cosillas...

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**NereaMuguiwara: **¿tanto te gusta la historia? Jaja me alegra mucho que te guste porque me tiré mucho tiempo para perfeccionar el segundo capítulo xD La verdad es que tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 7 ya escritos a sí que no me supone ninguna molestia en subir caps pronto, pero quería subirlos cada dos semanas para que así me dejaran más reviews... jeje ^^ Espero que me sigas todo el fic que queda ;)

**Joshevisia-Chan: **¡Hola a tí también! ¿Te ha sorprendido enormemente este fic? Pero en plan bien, ¿no? jaja xD Bueno, sí es muy interesante, lo digo porque ya tengo hasta el cap7 escrito, y por lo que llevo es muuuy interesante, creéme. No sé ni como yo he podido hacer este fic ^^ Tranquila que no me detendré, voy a seguirlo hasta que se acabe, ¡no voy a parar y dejaros a medias! ¿Te has quedado enganchada? Jaja, que bien que sea así, me siento muy alegre de que te guste tanto mi fic. Espero que sigas leyendo ^^

**Laura9914: **jaja te sigo la copla ¡como la lia Nami! xDDD Ya sabía que era tu personaje favorito ¡me lo dices siempre! aauu... Tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber con quién se queda, pero la foto delata un poco... jajaja ¡Y NO ES CON ZORO! ODIO EL ZONA A MUERTE! No digas mas eso... Bueno con el trabajo ya lo hemos empezado y todo y vamos muy bien. Espero que sigas leyendo ^^

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	4. NAVIDADES EN EL PUEBLO

Os dejo con mi siguiente cap, y una cosa que quería comentaros ya que muchos me lo preguntais: pronto aparecerá Luffy, tened paciencia, en cualquier momento puede aparecer.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

ஐ **¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?** ஐ

**CAPÍTULO 4.** NAVIDADES EN EL PUEBLO

La primera nevada cayó el día que nació mi ahijadita. El 4 de diciembre.

Ya no se podía pensar en subir al monte ni en dar paseos en bicicleta, y me costaba muchísimo abandonar mi tibia cama todas las mañanas y entrar en contacto con la habitación helada.

En la escuela teníamos que estar constantemente alimentando la chimenea que había y más vale olvidar los ratos que pasaba yo enciéndola antes de que llegaran los escolares, porque, como todas las cosas de allí, no es que fuera muy buena; así que entre los catarros y el humo no se oía más que toser.

A pesar de todo, me sentía cómoda y contenta. Se acercaban los días de Navidad, y el tiempo y el pueblo mismo eran lo más típicamente navideños que se podía esperar. Todo él parecía un _belén_ precioso.

A pesar del frío, me gustaba salir al balcón al anochecer, y sentía alegría en el corazón al ver las casas con sus ventanas iluminadas y los árboles desnudos tendiendo sus ramas cubiertas de nieve blanca y huequecita, las huellas de pisadas en el suelo, y el campanario de la iglesia, que ahora parecía una monja con su toga blanca, y los montes tan fríos, y las ventiscas que hacían pensar en angelitos traviesos que se lanzaban miles y miles de confetis blancos.

Se habían terminado las excursiones y mi bicicleta descansaba por unos meses en el desván, pero sin embargo me veía compensada por otras cosas. Era el tiempo que invitaba a reunirnos toda la familia en la gran cocina tan acogedora, o a pasar las tardes con las amigas, charlando y tejiendo jerseys para novios, hermanos o sobrinos, toquillas para la abuelas y chales para los recién nacidos.

Me di cuenta de que era feliz aquel día en que don Paulie decidió ir a la capital y regresó al poco rato.

-Ni sé ni cómo decírtelo, hija, pero no ha salido el autobús, El puerto está cerrado, y si sigue nevando así no vas a poder ir a tu casa para Nochebuena. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

Me quedé consternada. Yo estaba muy ilusionada pensando en esos días, y sabía que Bellemere estaría contando las horas para verme. No podía olvidar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en nuestra despedida.

Me dolió mucho, no puedo negarlo. Pero pensé en cómo hubiera recibido la noticia dos meses atrás, y me gustó que ahora no me asustara la perspectiva de celebrar la Navidad en el pueblo. Ya no pensaba en abandonar la escuela. Me gustaba este lugar, y al sentirme así, tan segura de mí misma, sentí una enorme paz.

* * *

DESDE casa de los Okamura *por si no recordáis es la casa de Robin y Sanji*, llamé a mis padres, y el oír sus voces me llenó de morriña. Genzo no cesaba de preguntarme si no tenía alguien en el pueblo un _todo terreno._

¡Pobre...! No sabía nada de Zuzumiko, donde sólo el médico tenía un seiscientos...

Traté de animarles diciéndoles que quizá amainara el temporal y podría ir en Nochevieja. Y una vez que los convencí de que yo me quedaba contenta y de que estaba muy bien, también me tranquilicé y dejé de estar triste.

Regresé a casa pensando en que quizá fuera mejor así. Una absurda idea iba brotando en mi cabeza: la de que si me iba ahora, ya no regresaría. Que todo aquel equilibro de trabajo y serenidad que había conseguido se rompería.

Y es que yo comenzaba a amar Zuzumiko. Quería ser parte integrante de aquel rincón montañoso, de sus gentes, de sus costumbres.

Quería no volver a cometer la torpeza de confundir los avellanos con vulgares palos, por buenos y flexibles que me parecieran, para hacer las manualidades de mis escolares.

¿No había cometido este error al juzgar a sus gentes? ¿De dónde pude yo haber sacado que los zuzumikanos eran eran ariscos, de mal carácter, faltos de detalles y mal educados?

Sin duda, me equivoqué al juzgarlos.

La abuela todos los días me esperaba, a mi regreso de la escuela, con una taza de humeante chocolate, que yo aceptaba agradecida, calentando alrededor de la agradable loza de mis dedos ateridos del frío.

Don Paulie, amén de su diaria ayuda en mi trabajo, me cedía el privilegio de servirme la primera en la mesa, y me dejaba el periódico y su ordenador siempre que la necesitaba. Eso sin hablar de los libros que intercambiábamos.

Usopp no me dejó en todo el invierno bajar a llevar mis cartas a casa del cartero. Lo hacía él. Y Yasopp cuidaba y engrasaba mi bicicleta con el mayor esmero. Y jamás anduve escasa de leña para la chimenea de la escuela, porque todos los vecinos se encartaba por que nunca faltara.

¿Cuántos avellanos tendría que destrozar para aprender las distintas maneras de demostrar amor?

Afortunadamente, no estaba todo perdido. Tenía la impresión de que no me había costado tanto darme cuenta de que todo consiste en un poco de comprensión y de tolerancia con esas pequeñas manías que todos tenemos.

Con este pensamiento me dispuse a preparar mis fiestas con el mayor entusiasmo. En la escuela algo tenía que haber. Encontré una cesta de mimbre que contenía un _belén_ completísimo y además precioso, y entre los chicos y yo lo montamos en una tarde, Nos llevó todo un domingo la recogida del musgo y cortezas del árbol, en lo que participaron hasta los más pequeños, y nos quedó tan bonito que todo el pueblo desfiló por la escuela para verlo.

También en casa de Usopp y Kaya pusieron otro _belén, _más pequeño, pero no menos bonito, y ante éste cantamos y celebramos en familia el nacimiento de Niño Dios.

Me sentí muy agradecida y también un poco avergonzada al ver el interés que todos pusieron en hacerme feliz, para que aquella Navidad, lejos de mi familia, no fuera triste. Y debo reconocer que lo consiguieron plenamente.

Aquella Misa del Gallo no la podré olvidar jamás. Aquellos villancicos cantados por todo el pueblo, los "solos" de Robin y Sanji que tenían las mejores voces de Zuzumiko, y hasta los que cantaron al salir de la iglesia los escolares me pusieron un nudo en la garganta. ¡Qué tonta! ¡Pero si casi tenía ganas de llorar!

Y entonces, por primera vez, agradecí al Niño que me hubiera llevado a Zuzumiko a pesar de todos mis exámenes brillantísimos y de aquel test tan complicado...

Si. La escuela de Zuzumiko, mi pobre escuela, era la que yo siempre había soñado. Sólo entonces lo comprendí.

¿Qué hubiera hecho yo, pobre Nami, en una escuela moderna, de ciudad, tan poco familiar, tan poco mía, donde mi cometido terminara al terminar las dos y cerrar la puerta de la clase?

Sí, lo mío, mis "humos", como me había dicho el alcalde Iceberg, eran otros. Yo debía construir, encauzar, no continuar lo que otro había empezado. Y en Zuzumiko nunca se había empezado nada. Yo debía trabajar, tanto con los padres como con los hijos. ¡Cuántas veces los niños mayores acudían a la escuela gracias a mi machaconería, y algunas veces hasta a la adulación...! Sabía lo que suponía para un padre oír que su hijo era el más listillo de la clase, que merecía la pena que siguiera en la escuela un año más. También solía aprovecharme de esa especie de envidiosa rivalidad que existe en todos los pueblos pequeños. A veces bastaba con decir a Alvida, cuando pasaba cerca de nosotros alguna pequeña que era un poco lista:

-Esta chiquita también promete... Es inteligente, aplicada... En todo el mes no ha faltado un solo día a la escuela. Va muy igualada en todo con Nuin *la hija mayor de las cuatro hijas de Alvida y Buggy que siempre faltaban a las clases*. Si su hija no faltara tanto... Estoy segura de que incluso la adelantaría, pero la pobre tiene tan mala suerte con las muelas...

Y un comentario tan infantil solía dar muy buen resultado. Nuin acudía regularmente a clase un buen montón de días.

Y en todo este mi acontecer docente estaba yo sumergida en la misa de Nochebuena.

-Nami -me parecía que decía el Niño-, ¡pero qué tonta eres! ¿Es que crees que yo no sabía lo que hacía cuando te traje con nosotros a Zuzumiko?

Me quedé muy sorprendida de que también el Niño Jesús dijera _nosotros_, como aquel día lo hizo don Paulie, cuando yo todavía era una maestrita vanidosa, llena la cabeza de sueños tontos que me impedían ver lo que podía encerrar dentro de sí aquella escuela que por fuera se desmoronaba.

Cuando salimos de misa había dejado de nevar y el cielo estaba tachonado de estrellas brillantes y pequeñitas que tintineaban con timidez. Sanji vino hacia mí sonriendo:

-¡Feliz Nochebuena, Nami!

Y a la vez surgió por otro lado Law, el médico.

-¿Contemplando las estrellas?

Y los dos se miraron confusos, como avergonzados de haber venido al mismo tiempo.

-Robin y yo vamos con los de la carnicería a casa de la señora Thitsu a cantar un rato. La pobre no se puede mover por lo del reúma y estará sola. Si te animas tu también... Y por supuesto tú, Law.

-Lo siento. Han venido mis padres y mi hermano para acompañarme estos días. Precisamente necesitamos una chica guapa que nos endulce, aunque tampoco nos molestan los tipos feos. Así que yo iba a invitaros a venir a mi casa -dijo Law.

Me pareció que la cara de Sanji se ensombrecía; y, casi a la vez, la farola más grande se apagó y volvió a encenderse, como si parpadeara.

Los dos me miraban como si estuvieran esperando mi decisión para ir con uno de ellos. Yo no sabía qué hacer para no herir a ninguno, porque también Law parecía repentinamente triste.

Fue Yasopp, el viejo solterón Yasopp, quien, haciendo gala de la proverbial delicadeza de Zuzumiko, se llegó hasta nosotros y dijo sin más preámbulos:

-Vamos, vamos rápido, que la madre espera y nosotros tenemos costumbre de rezar ahora el rosario.

Me quedé de una pieza ante el panorama que se me presentaba, pero mis dos amigos se echaron a reír abiertamente. Estaba segura de que se alegraban.

-¡Menudo plantón nos das! -dijo Sanji.

-¡Para que luego digan de los viejos! ¡Tienen mucho más gancho que nosotros! -rió Law.

Y yo corría a casa, pisando muy fuerte en la nieve con mis botas altas, dispuesta a rezar los quince misterios si fuera preciso. Pero aunque Yasopp se veía que tenía mucho interés en eso del rosario, el cura Paulie dijo que ni hablar, que ahora que el Niño estaba entre nosotros era tiempo de reír y de cantar.

La abuela había sacado ya una enorme fuente de compota de orejones *un tipo de fruto seco muy caro*, ciruelas pasas y manzanas, con palitos de canela, y una bandeja de turrón casero. Don Paulie tenía escondida en la mochila de su moto una pandereta. La hija mayor de Usopp y Kaya junto con Kureha se apoderaron de unos ruidosos almireces, mientras los dos pequeños miraban al cura... Sus ojos soñolientos se animaban porque Paulie no tocaba la pandereta de un modo vulgar: la tocaba con un truco que no nos quiso decir, y a la vez que sonaba caían de ella pedalillas, piñones y almendras.

Cantamos hasta quedar roncos. Yasopp, pasada su decepción por lo del rezo del rosario, pasó la guitarra a su hermano Usopp y me pidió carraspeando que bailáramos. El cura Paulie, por su parte, dijo a la abuela que le hiciera el honor de acompañarle. En la vida me he reído tanto.

Al final, Yasopp decía encantado que al día siguiente estaba seguro de que nadie se lo creería; porque mira que haber bailado nada menos que con la maestra...

Y sólo cuando, cansados, decidimos que ya era hora de irnos a dormir, don Paulie, din duda para complacer a Yasopp, dijo que podíamos rezar el tercer misterio de gozo.

Pero él ni siquiera lo oyó. No sé si fue la copita de anís o los dos vasos de espumosa sidra. Quizá solo era sencilla alegría, pero el hecho es que se puso a cantar -en un milagro terrible de adaptación- _Campana sobre campana._

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno ya he terminado mi cuarto capítulo, sé que las navidades ya están pasadas pero tenía que describir como es todo el año así que tiene que aparecer sí o sí. Espero que os esté gustando el fic.

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**NereaMugiwara: **de nuevo muchas gracias por molestarte en leer mi review, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto mi historia ya que no creí que se hiciera tan famosa en tan solo tres caps

**Joshevisia-Chan: **vaya que review mas largo ¡me encanta! De verdad se que he puesto mucho de Dios y tal, pero mi familia es un poco religiosa y lo he puesto porque ya que pongo el cura que se note que lo es no? Sí, mas o menos este es mas largo y tranquila que más pronto serán mas largos. Sí ha aparecido Law y amí me encanta no lo he visto mucho pero lo que llevo es genial. Y tranquila que la foto de mi historia delata mucho jeje Y lo otro de Nami que había puesto es que mi hermana me dijo que pusiera solo Nami para que hubiera mas misterio y le hize caso, pero luego me dije ¿y que mas da? Y ahí estamos.

**Iris Cid: **muchas gracias por dejarme un review, me alegro mucho de que mi fic se este haciendo famoso con tan solo 4 capítulos recién subido el cuarto. Tranquila que subo todos los miércoles, no te desesperes porque siempre voy a estar aquí para actualizar. Por cierto la peli, no sale en internet lo siento. Pero es que era una de esas pelis viejas del año catapún :)

**Zu Robin Kato: **si muchas gracias por dejarme reviews, me alegra mucho que lo hagas y que me dejes en todas mis historias. Parezco una famosa y todo, muchas gracias. Es un poco raro pero para no ponerlos en una familia diferente pues los pongo juntos y queda mejor... jeje xD Bueno y tranquila que más adelante pondré ZoRo pero es que este fic es de LuNa y por ahora no quiero meter mucho vaya que se hechen atras o algo, pero más adelante pondre.

**CrisGC: **¿como no te iba a gustar mi historia? jaja soy muy arrogante pero igualmente te digo que la tuya también me gusta ¡me encantas! Estoy notando que de aquí puede salir una gran amistad ^_^ Bueno ¿en serio que existe el oficio de limpiadora de excrementos de ratas radiactivas? Ahora que lo dices puede que si... creo que mi prima menciono algo de contratarla allí lo que pasa es que le mordió una de esas ratas y ahora esta encamada... muy triste sí. Después de contestarte el review me voy al hospital para visitarla, le daré recuerdos tuyos! / Algún oficio tenía que ponerle no? ¿Qué mejor que un cura? lo se no pega nada... pero asi soy yo

**Laura9914: **gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia y que Nami es la mejor, jaja xD Hombre mucha razón tienes, jaja y si se merece ser todo lo feliz que pueda ya que es la protagonista y tu personaje favorito. Bueno me pensaré eso de pone lemmon, pero te digo desde ya que va a haber ZoRo ^^

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	5. COSAS QUE NO SE OLVIDAN

Ya vuelvo con otro capítulo más para vosotr s espero que os guste, ya que este es un capítulo muy importante :)

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?**

**CAPÍTULO 5. **COSAS QUE NO SE OLVIDAN

CUANDO abrí nuevamente mi escuela, el 8 de enero, hacía un día maravilloso. La nieve empezaba a fundirse bajo los rayos del sol, y el río crecía al recibir el agua en la montaña.

Había empezado la época de las gripes, y me sentí muy preocupada, porque, aparte de las hijas de Buggy y Alvida, con las que nunca sabía a qué atenerme, faltaban muchos escolares. Además de aquel Sabo, a quién ningún niño había visto jamás.

-La casa Monkey, que es donde vive Sabo, es ésa que queda apartada junto al recodo, pero yo creo que sólo vive un hombre que no va a misa -dijo Akari.

-Pues yo una vez vi por allí a un niño que tenía un muñeco grande, de ésos que lloran y cierran los ojos. A lo mejor es su hijo.

Como tampoco yo conocía a esa familia, pensé que no vivirían habitualmente en el pueblo. Seguramente la niña estudiaría en la universidad. Pero, más que nada por tranquilizar mi conciencia, decidí enterarme.

Don Paulie, que sin duda era quien mejor podía orientarme, faltaba esos días del pueblo, así que me fui a casa del alcalde. Pero resultó que él estaba con la gripe, y su mujer me dijo que ella nunca le tocaba el baúl, que por lo visto hacía las veces de Casa Consistorial, pero que tan pronto como estuviera bien su marido, me avisaría.

Después pensé que en casa me podían haber informado, pero me olvidé de preguntar, así que el jueves por la tarde bajé mi bicicleta del desván, pensando dar un paseo, y ya sobre la marcha decidí ir hacia la casa Sabo, y ya a la conquista del viejo ateo.

No me costó encontrar el camino que me habían señalado los escolares. Era un carretil escasamente transitado, que llevaba directamente hasta allí. Me vi frente a la casa de repente, al volver un recodo. Desmonté y me acerqué andando.

No sé cómo explicar mi extraña sensación. Me pareció como si ya hubiera estado antes allí, o al menos que había soñado con ella, pero no sé lo que sentí dentro de mí al contemplar aquella casona. Era la más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y casas del pueblo, como no fuera su aspecto bien cuidado. La puerta era grande, acogedora, con su ventana en la parte izquierda, y el clásico balcón del piso más alto, cobijado bajo el alero del tejado.

Golpeé primero suavemente, y como nadie acudió, lo hice con mayor energía, y al fin me decidí a entrar, después de anunciarme.

Me encontré en una enorme entrada amueblada con dos largos bancos y una de esas mesas abatibles en forma de pala. De las vigas del techo pendían grandes manojos de panochas de maíz, de hojas secas y quebradizas y granos amarillos, y me sorprendió un agradable aroma.

Eran membrillos. Deliciosos membrillos amarillos, cuidadosamente extendidos por el suelo sobre arpilleras. Aspiré encantada.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? Grité.

Pero nadie me contestó.

También estaba desierta aquella sala en la que chisporroteaba alegremente el fuego de la gran chimenea, y por cuya puerta asomé mi indiscreta cabeza.

Los muebles eran sencillos, muy parecidos a los de las otras casas del pueblo, pero a pesar del desorden reinante tenía algo de atractivo, algo que la hacía diferente a todas las salas en las que yo había entrado hasta entonces. Algo que la hacía parecer como más mía.

Se me ocurrió de repente que yo podía muy bien vivir allí, sentarme en uno de los sillones que había junto a la chimenea sin sentirme extraña... Allí había algo, algo muy común a mí, pero no sabía qué era.

Incluso tuve el atrevimiento de sentarme en aquel sillón de asiento de anea, pero me levanté inmediatamente. ¡Qué horror! ¡Mira que si alguien entrara en ese momento!

Conteniendo los latidos de mi corazón, salí a la entrada de nuevo, tosí y volví a anunciarme con vo muy fuerte.

Me fijé en que al otro lado había una puerta, que sin duda era también de salida; así que la abrí y me encontré en el exterior nuevamente... ¡Pero qué exterior! Una era llana, en la que los árboles frutales eran dueños y señores. Sentí lo que debió de experimentar nuestra madre Eva al contemplar por primera vez el Paraíso.

¡Oh, y aquella casa! Parecía como si acabara de brotar también de la tierra, con su hermosa solana mirando al sur, sus gruesos postigos en las ventanas, ventanas que hacían resaltar el espesor de los muros, dándole aspecto de fortaleza.

"¡Si yo fuera Eva!", recuerdo que pensé. Y fue entonces cuando apareció Adán.

Bueno, no es que apareciera. Estaba ya allí cuando yo llegué. Me miraba de hito en hito, subido en lo alto de una escalera de tijera. Debía de estar reparando la cañería, porque en la mano tenía una llave inglesa.

-Buenos días -dije desconcertada.

-Buenos días -me contestó. Y casi al instante brotó de la tubería un inoportuno chorro de agua que me puso perdida toda la zona izquierda de mi abrigo.

-Ponte a la derecha -dijo sin saltarle la risa ni nada. Me miraba jugueteando con la llave y con cara totalmente desprovista de interés.

-He venido a hablarle de Sabo -empecé cautelosamente.

-¿Le ocurre algo a Sabo?

-No. Pero creo que debe ir a la escuela.

-¿A la... escuela?

-Bien. He venido a hablarle del niño. Sólo deseo saber si su hijo vive con usted en Zuzumiko o si, por el contrario, está en algún otro lugar, o quizá interna en un colegio... En fin, en una palabra, quiero saber si está escolarizada.

-Me parece que me estoy armando un lío, o que te lo has armado tú. Yo no tengo ningún hijo. Soy soltero.

Me puse como un pimiento, y a pesar del frío tuve una impresión de estar sudando.

-Pues... pues, ya me puedes perdonar. Debe ser que me he equivocado, aunque me han dado estas señas. Mire, yo vengo preguntando por un niño de siete años que se llama Sabo y que vive aquí en casa de los Monkey.

Oí una exclamación, y otro chorro de agua se proyectó hacia donde yo estaba. Me agaché a tiempo, pero quedé atrapada entre dos surtidores muy molestos.

-¡Vamos, suba por el otro lado de la escalera y ayúdeme! -gritó.

-Yo me voy... -contesté muy apurada.

-¿Que te vas? ¿Pero no ves que si no me ayudas el agua acumulada ahí arriba va a inundar la casa?

La sola idea de que a la casa pudiera ocurrirle algo tan terrible me impulsó a obedecer mansamente, y en un segundo me vi en la escalera, junto a aquel hombre tan raro, tapando con mi mano uno de los escapes, mientras él arreglaba el otro.

-Gracias -me dijo cuando terminamos. Estábamos ahora en la entrada, y me dio una toalla para secarme las manos.

Sobre un baúl descansaba un par de calcetines de hombre.

-Bueno... pues si me dijeras ahora por dónde debo ir a casa de los Monkey...

-Está en ella. Yo soy Monkey.

-Bueno, pues menos mal... En fin, Sabo, cualquiera que sea el parentesco que le une con él, yo quisiera saber si va a alguna otra escuela. Yo soy la maestra de Zuzumiko, no sé si te lo he dicho.

-¡Ah, vaya! Eres la maestra. Debí haberlo imaginado.

Los membrillos seguían deleitándome con su aroma, pero yo, cohibida, había clavado sin querer mis ojos en uno de sus bancos, en el que había dos jerseys y otros dos o tres pares de calcetines. El también miro hacia allí.

-Supongo que no vas a caer en el error de decirme que se nota la falta de una mujer en mi casa, ¿verdad? Pecaría de poco original -dijo con acritud.

Aquello me dolió mucho, y aparté los ojos de la ropa como si quemara.

-No he venido a hablar de su casa, ni de tí, sino de un niño, y es lo único que me interesa. De todas formas apelo a su responsabilidad. Sin duda ya sabes dónde está la escuela. Si algún día quieres aclararme este asunto, te recibiré allí.

Crucé la entrada y me permití el lujo de cerrar dando un buen portazo. Mi pobre venganza sólo a mí me perjudicó, porque me pillé cuatro dedos de una mano al hacerlo. Dolorida y avergonzada, me acerqué a mi bicicleta y me monté en ella.

Todavía dirigí una última mirada a aquella casa que tanto me había impresionado. El hombre había salido a la puerta, y desde allí me miraba tranquilamente, sin importarle nada mi desazón ni mis dedos magullados. Pedaleé enérgicamente, queriendo parecer una mujer muy segura de sí misma.

Pero ya. Ese día hubiera hecho mucho mejor quedándome en la cama.

* * *

POR EL recodo doblaba una gran manada de vacas. De enorme y terribles vacas, de espeluznantes y amenazadoras vacas.

Me hicieron sentir un miedo atroz. Avanzaban despacio hacia mí, pero ocupaban toda la anchura del camino, y en un segundo me vi rodeada, aplastada por

Toqué desesperadamente el timbre, pero fue inútil. Aquellos animales no se apartaban, no me dejaban sitio, y yo hacía verdaderos equilibrios para sostenerme en la bici, cosa que no logré durante mucho tiempo, porque al fin perdí el dominio de ella y caí al suelo.

Ahora mi miedo se convirtió en terror. Solo veía patas. Patas blancas y negras a mi alrededor. Pensé que iba a morir aplastada.

Pero no. De pronto oí voces, y las vacas se fueron separando de mí. Cuando al fin me atreví a separar las manos de mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue al hombre de la casa, con un enorme palo en la mano, y a dos de mis escolares, que debían de ser los conductores del ganado. Me miraban consternados.

-No ha sido nada, ¿verdad? -preguntó él.

-Sólo el susto. Gracias.

-Señorita, ¿quiere que la acompañemos a su casa?

-No. De veras. No me he hecho daño.

Los dos niños me miraron con timidez, y entonces el mayor me dijo en tono confidencial:

-No se apure usted, señorita, que no se le ha visto nada.

Si no hubiera estado tan avergonzada me hubiera reído bastante de buena gana, pero lo único que hice fue mirar de reojo al otro, a Monkey, que no sé por qué, pero me hacía sentirme más y más ridícula por momentos. Me pareció que tenía la cara congestionada y que apretaba la boca, como quien quiere contener una carcajada.

Pensé que el viejo ateo, como su casa, era igual, pero diferente a los otros, y me daba rabia no saber en qué consistía la diferencia.

Los dos chicos me ayudaron a levantarme, y yo hice como si lo único que me importara en aquel momento fuera el buen estado de mi bicicleta.

-Se olvida del bolso, señorita -dijo Cobi.

-Sí, es verdad. ¿Me lo das?

-Me parece que también el libro es suyo, ¿no? -dijo el hombre-. Ha debido de salirse del bolso.

Y fue entonces cuando lo supe.

-¡Libros! -grité entusiasmada-. ¡Había libros!

Y los tres me miraron como si estuviera loca; pero yo, sintiendo una enorme alegría, les dije adiós, y me alejé de ellos.

Sí. Ahí estaba la diferencia. Aquel hombre leía. Leía porque en la casa había libros. Los había visto en la sala. Muchos libros colocados aquí y allá sin ningún orden. Había una hilera de ellos encima del baúl; y el vasar, donde en otras casas colgaban la loza, estaba aquí convertido en librería. Había libros en las repisas de las ventanas, en la de la chimenea y en casi todas las sillas.

Sí; eran ellos los que hacían la casa diferente a las otras, porque en Zuzumiko no se leía nada. Incluso en casa de Sanji faltaba la afición, y eso que les gustaba la música y Robin había estudiado. Ella era la única, aparte de mí, que tenía unos cuantos libros.

Empecé a repasar mentalmente en las casas en las que yo había entrado y llegué a la conclusión de que, efectivamente, aparte de los textos escolares, la Biblia, El Año Cristiano, el periódico y alguna que otra revista piadosa, en el pueblo no había más letra impresa que la que Paulie y yo intercambiábamos, y aquello me dio mucha lástima.

_Tengo que conseguir que mis chicos lean_ -pensé sin dejar de dar a los pedales-. _Quizá su salvación esté en los libros. Leyendo puede que sientan alguna inquietud y entonces nazca en ellos el afán de saber y el amor al estudio, y si su destino está en quedarse aquí, en vivir en el campo, los libros serán como una prolongación de la escuela._

Me asustaba que mis escolares quedaran toda la vida con los solos conocimientos que yo les diera, hasta su dieciséis, quizá, como mucho, dieciocho años, y estaba convencida de que los libros les harían sentirse más al día.

Y es que yo sentía una lástima de verlos así, tan hundidos en sus problemas, sin una salida, sin una posibilidad de ampliar un poco su saber. Toda su cultura se terminaba para ellos el día en que abandonaban la escuela.

Y yo no quería. Yo no quería eso para Akari, Helmeppo, Nuin, Cobi, y los otros niños.

_Pondré una biblioteca_ – me dije con decisión, dispuesta a sacrificar los escasos ahorros de mis tres meses de trabajo-. _Tengo que iniciarlos enseguida. Si ahora no leen cuentos, difícilmente leerán otra cosa de mayores._

Y cuando llegué a casa era tal mi entusiasmo que me había olvidado de Sabo, de la casa, de los membrillos y hasta de las vacas. Mi mente iba muy afanosa, intentando recordar todos aquellos libros de mi niñez que podían interesar a los niños de ahora.

Subí a mi cuarto sin detenerme en la cocina y busqué un cuaderno. Escribí.

*Todos los de Elena Fortún.

*Todos los de Joanaa Spiri.

*Alguno de la Condesa de Segur.

*Todos los de Julio Verne.

*Algunos de Karl May.

*Mirar algunos clásicos de la literatura universal adaptados para niños.

Sobre este punto me sentía algo más inquieta.

A mí siempre me había parecido un tanto criminal resumir las grandes obras. Cuando llegaran los chicos a mayores , ¿no las dejarían de lado diciendo: "Ya la leí hace mucho tiempo", y se quedarían sin conocerla en toda su extensión cuando ya tenían una edad para apreciarla?

Taché lo de los clásicos.

¿Y su, por el contrario, guardaban de ellos un recuerdo tan grato que iban a buscarlos precisamente por eso?

Volví a escribir:

* "Mirar buenos clásicos adaptados".

Sí. Sería lo mejor. Además, pese a mi entusiasmo, tenía miedo de que muchos de los chicos se quedaran para toda su vida con lo que leyeran ahora.

Escribí a mi hermana Nojiko y le envié la lista confeccionada para que me los comprara. Le dije que mirara también si en algún lugar de la casa quedaba alguno de nuestros cuentos infantiles, y que me mandara todo, lo antes posible, en el autobús.

Conseguí también las direcciones de varias editoriales y escribí pidiendo catálogos de literatura infantil y juvenil. Tenía que hacer muchos libros nuevos que yo todavía no conocía y ésa era la mejor manera de saberlo.

Y salí nuevamente de casa, con mis cartas y una extraña sensación de felicidad, pese a que acababa de descubrir que no me podía sentar, porque tenía un impresionante moratón que ennegrecía por momentos, en un sitio que no quiero decir.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Ya he terminado este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado tanto como amí. Sé que tenían unas enormes ganas de ver a Luffy... y aquí esta! Me alivió introducirlo de una vez por fin a este personaje tan famoso en mi fic.

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Laura9914: **muchas gracias por volver a escribirme, bueno si eres la primera y te lo agradezco. Si menos mal que la maestra faltó, pero hoy me parece que no ha faltado y tenemos que hacer la lámina. Si lo de navidad, ya se que se ha pasado la fecha. Y bueno ya iras viendo que es lo que pasa con Law y Sanji y Nami... no te apresures! Espero que sigas leyendo ^^

**Zu Robin Kato:** otra vez te doy las gracias por dejarme un review, me alegra mucho que te leas todas mis historias y me dejes unos reviews tan largos... Y si las navidades en los pueblos son espectaculares... ya que yo soy de pueblo :) Pero me encanta. Pobre Nami que no pudo estar con su familia ya lose... pero tuvo que pasarlas en el pueblo que se esta super bien y le encanta xD Si fue sospechoso lo de Law y Sanji pero ya veras mas adelante^^ Como ya as podido ver si que ha aparecido Luffy, espero que te haya gustado. Bueno mas adelante pondré ZoRo pero todavia no, que acaba de empezar el LuNa y ahora no les puedo aguar la fiesta :)

**Iris Cid:** Sí me gusta como dejas los reviews, eres muy graciosa Iris-chan. Gracias por decir que mi historia te encanta, espero que te haya gustado como he dejado a Luffy, pero claro hay que hacerlo poco a poco, espera unos caps y podrás verlos mejor en acción :)

**HanukaTama-chan:** gracias por decir que te encanta mi fic! Que mona que eres. No te preocupes que subo caps todos los miercoles así que no tienes que preocuparte porque siempre subire, creeme que no les dejaría ni con una hora de retraso para poder leer. Espero que sigas leyendo :) Y tambien si te a gustando lo de Luffy que por fin apareció.

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	6. EL PRIMER BROTE DE LA COSECHA

Dedico este capítulo a **Iris Cid** que tanto me ha apoyado y ha mostrado mucho interés en esta historia. Espero que te guste el capítulo Iris-chan

Quiero aclarar que en este capítulo y a lo largo del fic voy a nombrar títulos de libros, pero digo desde ya que si no conocéis a la mayoría es porque son libros antiguos, ya que está basado un poco en lo antigualla. Preguntárles a vuestros padres y a lo mejor saben de lo que hablo.

Quiero aclarar una cosa, las hijas de Buggy y Alvida tiene como 15 años igual que Cobin y Helmeppo y Akari, un personaje que me he inventado, y también Aisa, que sé que tiene como 8 años, pero imaginárosla con 15 años :)

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?**

**CAPÍTULO 6. **EL PRIMER BROTE DE LA COSECHA

DESPUÉS de varios días de impaciente espera y de salir al autobús a preguntar, al fin llegaron los libros.

Eran dos cajas tan pesadas que tuve que dejarlas en el bar, junto a la parada, y pedir ayuda para llevármelas.

Las abrí en la escuela. ¡Qué ilusión tan grande! Allí aparecieron muchos de mis libros de cría. Aquella colección de jesuita americano Finn que tanto me gustaba allá por mis doce años... ¿Quién después de haberlos leído podría olvidar a Tom Playfair y a Pepe Ranly? Y los de Julio Verne y de Salgari, y algunos de Walter Scott y de Jack London... ¡Y hasta dos tomos de los coleccionables de Mari Pepa, que ahora ya no se editaban!

En aquella caja estaba condensada toda mi niñez y mi adolescencia, y me traía muchísimos recuerdos.

Casi todos los del Padre Finn los había leído cuando me extirparon las amígdalas; _Invahoe_ y _El Pirata_ me los regalaron mis padres al aprobar el bachillerato; los de Mari Pepa me fueron llegando invariablemente todos los días de Reyes; y los de Julio Verne los fui comprando con los ahorros, berrie a berrie, a los catorce años o quince años.

En la otra caja iban los nuevos. Su presentación era mucho más cuidada. Venían autores como Enid Blyton, que era quien ahora hacía las delicias de los niños. También en otra magnífica colección llegaban _La Odisea, La Eneida, La Iliada, Don Quijote de la Mancha, La canción de Roldán, El lazarillo de Tormes..._Yo estaba encantada.

Mi optimismo decayó mucho cuando los vieron los escolares, ya que no sintieron ninguna ilusión por ellos.

-¡Ah, son libros! -fue el comentario general. Quizá mi error fue el haberles dicho que los guardaba una sorpresa estupenda. Creo que se hicieron la ilusión de que eran juegos. El libro no es espectacular y no atrae en absoluto al no iniciado. Debí haberlo pensando antes. Mis chicos se habían acostumbrado a considerarlo sola y exclusivamente como material de estudio. Un libro no era un regalo para ellos.

De todos modos intenté ilusionarlos y, después de las tres de la tarde, pedí voluntarios para forralos; porque Bellemere, muy previsora, me había mandado junto con ellos un rollo de papel de plástico muy resistente y unos cuantos de rollitos de cinta adhesiva.

Todos los mayores es animaron, porque este tipo de trabajo les gustaba mucho. Los que vivían más cerca fueron a sus casas para traerse el almuerzo y algunas tijeras y pusimos manos a la obra.

Aproveché aquel momento para hacer mi primera siembra y les fui contando retazos de éste o aquel otro libro, que yo había leído hacía ya muchos años, y no śe si sería ilusión mía, pero el caso es que parecía que se iba despertando su interés.

Lo que más me extrañó fue que les atrajera tanto el tema del miedo. Teníamos allí unos cuentos españoles y recuerdo que uno de ellos era _La muerte quiere ser Madrina. _Lo leí de muy chica y sé que terminé la lectura con los pelos de punta. Trataba de un hombre pobre que busca madrina para su hijo y la muerte se ofrece para ello. Al cabo de los años, el hijo es médico y hace un convenio con ella. Todos sus enfermos sanará si, cuando entra en la habitación, ella no está presente. Por el contrario, si la ve en la cabecera de la cama debe desistir de su empeño. El enfermo le pertenece a ella y se lo llevará.

-¿Y qué pasó después? -me preguntaron tres o cuatro voces llenas de pánico, pero con cierto placer morboso.

Pero yo no lo recordaba. Sabía algo de que el médico había salvado al rey o a la princesa rompiendo el mandato de la muerte, pero nada más.

Y aquello, aquel olvido mío, fue la salvación de la biblioteca escolar de Zuzumiko. Seis escolares, cuatro chicos y dos chicas, pidieron permiso para llevarse el libro a su casa ese mismo día, y yo, que siempre me enfadaba mucho cuando los veía reñir, sentí un gran placer al verlos pelear por él.

-¡Yo lo he pedido primero!

-¡Pero yo leo mucho más deprisa! Tú tardarás años en devolverlo.

-¡Yo he sido el primero, por más que lo diga Akari!

Lo echamos a suertes y Cobi fue el afortunado. Tenía derecho a tenerlo en su casa una semana completa, y se fue con él bajo el brazo muy satisfecho.

Quise que también los otros eligieran algo, pero fue imposible. Lo único que querían saber es qué pasaba con el ahijado de la muerte, con el rey, la princesa y si la muerte aparecía muchas veces.

Decidí que si en aquella ocasión había conseguido animarlos por haber olvidado el final del cuento, podía seguir por el mismo camino, al menos hasta que ellos, espontáneamente, sintieran deseos de leer.

Con los pequeñitos me fue muy sencillo. Los bonitos dibujitos de los cuentos eran suficiente atractivo para ellos y cada día nos sentábamos alrededor de mi mesa y les leía en voz alta. _Caperucita Roja, Blancanieves, La Bella Durmiente, Pinocho, Pulgarcito_ fueron desfilando poco a poco ante sus maravillados ojos. Pensé que al haber empezado con ellos tan niños, tenía avanzada la mitad del camino. Estaba segura de que para cuando supieran leer solos, el libro sería para estos niños ya una necesidad.

Transcurridos los siete días, Cobi trajo el libro. Había leído seis o siete veces el cuento de la Muerte, pero ni siquiera había mirando el resto de narraciones *es que es uno de esos libros recopilatorios, que tienen muchos libros en uno solo*.

-¿Y el de _Juan sin Miedo_, no te ha gustado?

-Yo sólo quería el de la muerte.

-Pues has sido bien tonto. El de _Juan sin Miedo_ asusta mucho más. Imagínate que tiene que pasar tres noches completamente solo en un castillo maldito, del que nadie ha salido jamás con vida... Pone los pelos de punto. Con decirte que juega a los bolos con calaveras... -añadí con voz sombría.

Me disgustaba tener que hablar así. Tenía la sensación de que jugaba sucio, pero el cuento de miedo era el único que les entusiasmaba. Era lo que se había transmitido de generación en generación por medio de las abuelas, que contaban a los críos las mayores truculencias.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero con quién jugaba a los bolos?

-No lo recuerdo. Creo que con un fantasma que bajaba cada noche por la chimenea.

Tuvimos otra vez revuelo general. Cobi quería llevarse el libro nuevamente, pero las chicas protestaban. El ya lo había tenido siete días... Que lo hubiera leído entero. Los demás todavía no se habían enterado de qué había pasado con la muerte y el médico. Ahora les tocaba a ellos. Había que rifarlo otra vez.

-Haz justicia -me decía Akari, que era muy rimbombante hablando.

La ganadora fue ahora Nuin, la hija de Buggy y Alvida y, ante mi asombro, me devolvió el libro justo a los tres días.

-¿Es que no te gusta?

-Al contrario, le he leído en tres noches con una vela, para que mi madre no me regañara por tener la luz encendida. Ahora quiero otro, pero que sea muy gordo.

¿Pareceré muy tonta si digo que sin querer me salió una lágrima? Y es que Nuin, para su edad, estaba un poco retrasada. Siempre iba a la cola de Akari, Helmeppo, Cobin y Aisa, que tenían los mismo años.

Me limpié la lágrima apresuradamente, revolví entre libros y le di uno e la Condesa de Segur.

La autora era en nuestros tiempos ya un poco cursi, pero sus cuentos me parecían de fácil lectura, y estaba seguro de que todas las sus niñas, modosas, respetuosas con sus madres, acomodadas habitantes de castillos, y sus moralejas finales, encantarían a Nuin.

Y acerté. Cuando todavía los _Cuentos Españoles_ seguían circulando de mano en mano, cuando aún el médico y la muerte, y _Juan sin Miedo,_ eran tema de conversación en los recreos, Nuin, siempre callada y modosa, ya había leído cinco o seis libros y seguía pidiéndolos con esmero.

Pensé que debía premiar su interés de alguna manera y, al mismo tiempo, estimular a los demás y la nombré bibliotecaria para todo un trimestre. Los demás escolares se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Todos los que tengáis interés por la biblioteca podréis también ser bibliotecarios. Los demás escolares os pedirán y os devolverán los libros, y tendréis que encargaros de mantenerlos cuidados y ordenados. Además, vamos a hacer un fichero entre todos. El chico o chica que me entregue un resumen del libro leído, bien hecho, tendrá mejor nota en lenguaje y, además, su resumen lo archivaremos, y asó los demás, cuando tengamos el fichero bien completo, consultándolo sabrán, al elegir un cuento, de qué trata, y podrán pedir lo que lo más les guste. ¿Habéis entendido? ¿Os parece bien a todos?

Todo lo que yo decía les parecía bien. Lo malo era ver si luego lo cumplían.

Pero Nuin, sí. Volvió a sorprenderme pocos días después entregándome las fichas que yo le había preparado. Su escritura seguía siendo horrenda, pero las había rellenado correctamente, empleando para ello palabras que yo sabía que nunca hasta entonces había usado. ¡Y sin una sola falta de ortografía!

La miré agradecida, con una nueva sensación de cariño. Pensé que aunque sólo consiguiera una, aunque sólo despertara ella, ya me vería compensada...

De todos modos, al acercase las vacaciones de Semana Santa acepté el balance como positivo. Aunque aún tenía a Helmeppo, que ni si quiera tuvo paciencia para terminar el famoso cuento de la muerte y se hizo contar el final por el compañero durante la clase de matemáticas, los niños habían leído bastante, y aunque ninguno llegó a la altura de Nuin, quedé bastante contenta cuando examiné el fichero.

-Esta idea se me tenía que haber ocurrido a mí -dijo don Paulie un día que nos visitó para hablar con los niños que iban a ser confirmados por la primera comunión, y vio nuestra modesta biblioteca, habilitada en unas cuantas tablas en la pared para aparentar unas estanterías.

-Ya siento habértela robado.

-No lo sientas. Alégrate como me alegro yo. ¿Qué importa quién hace las cosas, con tal de que se hagan?

Y así paso a paso, llegamos a las vacaciones de Semana Santa, y yo decidí ir a pasarlas con mi familia, aunque me diera mucha pena dejar a los chicos.

Ellos sentaron plaza de insurrectos y amenazaron con decirle al chófer que no me dejara subir al autobús. Me escondieron la maleta y después el bolso, y al fin, cuando les prometí que estaría de regreso antes de comenzar de nuevo las clases y que haríamos una excursión, se resignaron y hasta me acompañaron al autobús, llevándome el bolso, la maleta y el abrigo por turno, porque todos querían ayudarme.

Para que nada faltara, hasta Law atravesó de un salto la verja de su casa y se puso a mi lado.

-¡Hola, Nami! ¡Si es que no se te ve el pelo últimamente! ¿Estás ya de vacaciones?

-Ahora mismo las empiezo. Me voy a mi casa.

Hizo un chasquido con la lengua y movió la cabeza con gesto de impaciencia, contrariedad y desilusión.

-Yo tenía un montón de planes para estos días.

-Guárdalos para dentro de una semana, que estaré ya de vuelta. No reserves ni uno para vosotros solos, ¿eh?

Los niños hablaban a voz en grito con el cobrador. Palabras sueltas llegaban hasta mí:

-¡A la señorita maestra la pones junto a la ventana!

-¡Manolo! ¿Has reservado un buen sitio para la maleta de la señorita maestra?

-Cuidado al coger las curvas.

Subí al autobús ante la curiosidad del chófer, que era nuevo y debía estar pensando que yo era una persona importante. Porque, la verdad... ¡con tanta escolta...!

El vehículo se puso en marcha y yo dije adiós a Zuzumiko. En medio de la carretera, el médico y los críos gesticulaban emocionalmente.

Continuará...

* * *

Lo siento por la tardanza de nuevo, pero es que de verdad es que no he podido actualizar antes ya que tengo otros dos fics en linea y se me hace muy dificil poder actualizar a tiempo. Espero que me comprendais y tambien que os haya gustado la continuación, puede (seguro) que estéis un poco decepcionados porque no ha salido Luffy, pero todo a su tiempo, cuando salga quién sabe lo que pasará. Espero que no os haya aburrido todo eso de los libros. Y repito, esto lo he sacado de mis padres jeje

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Iris Cid:** ya sabía de sobra que te encanta Nami, y tambien el pueblo y Luffy... todo lo que tenga que ver con One Piece, no? Menos el pueblo claro :) Si ya se que es un poco extraño, pero siempre quise hacer un fic con un Luffy diferente y tal de eso modo... siempre me habría gustado leer uno, pero ya que no tengo la oportunidad pues lo hice. La verdad es que ¡me encantas! Te adoro de verdad, me ha encantado leer esa ida de olla, ¡me ha gustado mucho! Si me escribieras eso cada vez en un review me sentiría muy feliz de verdad, ¿de donde te sacas eso? Eres genial ^^ Y además, perdón por la tardanza de actualizar, se que es solo un dia pero para mi es muy estresante, ya que os veo a vosotros mirando a ver si he subido y vosotros desesperados no podeis esperar un dia mas, jaja lo siento de nuevo, Iris-chan ^^

**Joshevisia-Chan:** Lo siento por la tardanza, espero que no te haya molestado, pero es que se me hizo imposible poder actualizar a tiempo, espero que me comprendas. Si ya se que fue muy raro eso de Luffy y Nami cuando se encontraron pero... siempre quise hacer a un Luffy diferente, y al fin lo he hecho, porque siempre hacían a Luffy muy tonto y eso, la verdad es que así es él, pero muchas veces pensaba ¿como sería Luffy diferente? Y así lo he hecho, bueno tengo ya 10 caps escritos, así que lo único que tengo que hacer es responder a los reviews y luego subir el cap, jaja. Bueno espero que puedas esperar al siguiente cap el miercoles ^^

**Zu Robin Kato:** me encanta que me dejes reviews tan largos, me encanta de verdad. A sido un poco extraño la manera en la que aparecido pero espero que te haya gustado. Perdón por la tardanza, me siento muy mal pero es que no he tenido tiempo, entiendeme que he tenido que escribir los otros dos y ademas tenía un examen muy dificil. Eres mi más fiel seguidora y me encanta siempre que me dejes reviews tan largos jaja xD Tengo pensado hacer otro fic, ¿sabes? No sé si lo haré en ZoRo o en VegetaxBulma, ya que tenía bastantes ganas de hacer uno jaja xD ¿De que lo hago entonces? Creo que pegaría más como ZoRo, sabes? Dime tu opinión, luego si eso en un PM te cuento de que va y tal jaja xD Yo no paro nunca de escribir ^^ Espero que puedas seguir leyendo, y que te guste todos mis fics :)

**clea everlasting:** Lo siento por la tardanza pero es que no he podido actualizar antes porque tengo otros dos fics en linea, se me hace muy dificil hacerlo a tiempo. Por cierto, me encanta ver caras nuevas aqui, ¿kawaii? todavia no me habian dicho eso en mi fic, muchas gracias por decirlo y decir que te interesa mucho, jaja xD Me gusta que tengas muchas ganas de seguir leyendo, solo por la molestia de dejarme un review me haces muy feliz. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo :)

**Laura9914:** si muchas gracias por dejarme un review y por aguantar mi tardanza, lo siento de veras pero no he tenido suficiente tiempo, no te puedo dejar mucho porque la maestra me esta diciendo que lo apague el ordenador. Bueno camello... no te veo yo mucho jajaj Bueno y hablando de una cosa... ¿crees que el Maroto nos dirá algún día donde vive? Porque no vive donde tu me has dicho, saes? Jejej ahora que la ana tiene el nuevo movil ha mi me da un poco de envidia, pero espero este verano comprarme uno nuevo. Si yo te sigo el juego, como la lia el Luffy oyes, ajaj xD Espero que sigas escribiendome, ya que siempre lo haces jaja xD

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los reviews son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	7. DE VUELTA A CASA

Ya vuelvo con este capítulo, lo siento por el retraso de la semana pasada y aun asi tener tanto reviews, os o agradezco mucho :) Quería avisarles de que el siguiente miércoles no voy a subir ninguno capítulo y aunque sea semana santa me tengo que poner al dia con mis estudios. Os veré dentro de dos miércoles: 27 de Marzo del 2013.

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?**

**CAPÍTULO 7.** DE VUELTA A CASA

En la estación de autobuses de Coconut no había mucha gente y en seguida vi en el andén a Nojiko y a su novio, agitando la mano y sonriendo, mostrando los dos unos dientes preciosos. Resultaban una pareja de lo más atractiva. Casi cinematográfica.

-¡Nami! -gritó ella dándome un abrazo-. Estás negra como un tizón. Se ve que los aires del pueblo te van de maravilla.

El hecho de que Ace se hiciera cargo de mi maleta y me abriera la puerta para entrar, me recordó bruscamente que estaba en un mundo diferente, que ya casi había olvidado.

Era sorprendente ver las calles llenas de tiendas (en Zuzumiko sólo había una, en la que vendían tanto chocolate como jabón de afeitar, escobas de mijo, cubos de plástico y palitos de canela), el ir y venir de la gente, los coches...

-¿Y qué tal por ese pueblo? -dijo de repente mi hermana, encendiendo un cigarrillo con mucha pericia y metiéndoselo a Ace entre los labios. La abuela se hubiera quedado escandalizada si lo llega a ver.

-Estoy muy contenta. ¿Por qué no vais los dos algún día? Es un lugar precioso, sin un coche, sin un rótulo luminoso. Todo lo bonito de allí es natural. Os gustará. Sólo desde el balcón de mi casa se contempla ya la mejor obra de arte.

Me detuve al ver la extraña expresión de mi hermana y me pareció mejor no seguir hablando. Estaba segura de que no me entendería... ¿Lo hubiera entendido yo hacía sólo unos meses?

Los días que pasé en casa se me hicieron casi tan extraños como los primeros de mi estancia en Zuzumiko. Si no fuera porque tenía a mis padres y hermanos, me hubiera sentido igual de sola. Echaba en falta la escuela y el afecto de los niños y, además, me acordaba muchísimo de la abuela.

Como tuvimos la mala suerte de que no dejó ni un solo día de llover, teníamos que recurrir mis amigas y yo al cobijo de las cafeterías, que siempre estaban llenas de gente. A mí me entraba entonces algo parecido a claustrofobia, entre el humo del tabaco y las voces de la gente... ¿Es que no es mucho mejor tomar el café bien calentito en casa, alrededor de la mesa camilla? ¿Por qué teníamos que esperar tanto rato a que hubiera sitio en la barra o en una mesa para merendar? ¿Y cómo se podía tomar un té o un chocolate con tranquilidad, como a mí me gustaba, sabiendo que otras quince o veinte personas aguardaban, sin dejar de mirarnos, a que terminásemos, para sentarse ellas en el sitio que dejásemos libre?

Me chocaba que hacía todavía tan poco tiempo yo encontrara esto perfectamente natural. Sin embargo, ahora me sentía agobiada. No podía hablar con mis amigas sin elevar la voz, casi hasta gritar, por encima de las conversaciones de los demás. Las chicas me parecían un poco vacías. La despedida ilusión de Nojiko, mi hermana mayor, por los vestidos, me extrañaba. Me di cuenta de repente de las pocas cosas que se necesitaban en Zuzumiko y de todas las que aquí parecían imprescindibles, y tuve la sensación de que se perdía el tiempo tontamente.

Todo aquello estaba muy cambiado desde que yo me fui... ¿O es que era yo la que había cambiado ¿Por que la gente me miraba de una forma un poco rara.

Por otra parte, tal vez yo me puse un poco pesada con la recogida de libros. Empecé a pedir libros sobrantes en todas las casas que frecuentaba. Incluso llegué a llamar a alguna tres o cuatro veces por teléfono, si en ellas me habían dado una esperanza.

También descubrí entonces que la gente es bastante agarrada y que en el pueblo se me estimaba mucho más. Hasta raro y todo se me hacía que las familias de mis amigas no me ofrecieron todo lo que tenían. De todas firmas, conseguí algunos libros, aunque no muchos.

El hermano de Daniela, que estaba medio metido en el Opus Dei, me obsequió con cinco ejemplares de _Camino_ y, unos de aquí y otros de allá, reuní _Los niños Grittli, _de Joanna Spiri; _Leyendas de Jesús_, Selma Lagerlof; _La vuelta al mundo en 80 días, _y tres de o cuatro volúmenes de Zenaide Fleuriot que parecían muy bonitos. Bueno, también mi primo Sergio me dio _Tartarín de Tarascón en los Alpes. _Estaba tan nuevecito que sólo tenía cortadas las hojas de dos capítulos; sabiendo lo insaciable de lectura que había sido mi primo, me olió francamente mal y temí que el libro sería un rollo.

Llevaba tantos paquetes y me entretuvieron tanto en casa que estuve a punto de perder el autobús. Afortunadamente, Manolo, el cobrador, ya me conocía y cuando me vio correr por el andén mandó detener el autobús hasta que subí.

Como de costumbre, iba abarrotado de gente pero todos me saludaban cuando avanzaba por el estrecho pasillo, luchando por mantener el equilibrio entre mis bultos; sobre todo, los libros pesaban una barbaridad. Fui a dejarlos en el suelo cuando me fijé que el chico de delante me miraba sin ningún disimulo.

Yo acababa de estrenar una falda estrecha azul marino y cuando trataba de agacharme se me subía, lo que me resultaba violento, así que decidí no moverme. Aguantaría estoicamente todo aquel saber humano bajo mi brazo, pasara lo que pasase. Todo antes que ponerme colorada, como me ocurría siempre.

Estaba pensando en lo tonta que había sido por no haberme puesto mi falda habitual, menos elegante, menos mona, pero mucho más cómoda, cuando vi a mi lado al chico de delante. Sin decirme una palabra, me quitó todos los paquetes, me hizo sentarme en su asiento y colocó luego las cosas junto a mí.

En el autobús de línea de Zuzumiko era esto tan inusitado, tan poco común, que levanté la cabeza sorprendida, encontrándome cara a cara con Monkey D. Luffy, a quién no sé por qué yo llamaba el _Viejo Ateo_, sorprendiéndome de ver a un viejo tan joven. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de esto? Era joven, tenía el pelo negro azabache, los ojos de mirada franca y un bonito chaleco rojo.

Le sonreía agradecida, pero no supe qué decirle; así que procuré parecer lo más digna posible. Crucé no sin dificultad las piernas bajo mi falda nueva y comencé a charlar con mi vecina de asiento, sobre la fiebre aftosa, la veza, el cereal y la alfalfa, temas que en aquel momento preocupaban a los zuzumikanos. Para entonces ya había decidido escribir a Nojiko, proponiéndole el cambio de la falda azul marino por cuatro libros a mi elección. Estaba segura de que aceptaría.

Cada vez que lograba emerger de entre la veza y la cebada de mi compañera de viaje, miraba con un ojo a Luffy y siempre lo encontraba mirándome a mí. No sé si me gustaba o no que lo hiciera, pero me incomodaba, la verdad.

En esto, un violento frenazo del autobús precipitó mi bolso de viaje hacia adelante y, ¡horror!, mi despertador... Sí, mi despertador que iba dentro empezó a sonar con ese sonido estrepitoso y desagradable que tienen todos los despertadores como el mío. Todo el mundo se echó a reír. Todos menos yo...

¿Por qué siempre que me encontraba con ese hombre tenía que hacer el ridículo?

El chisme indiscreto dejó de sonar cuando quiso y yo me sentí un poco más aliviada.

Estábamos ya en Zuzumiko. Como nadie me esperaba, dejé los paquetes en el bar y con sólo mi bolso me dirigí a casa.

La carretera estaba desierta. Solamente Luffy y yo íbamos hacia el pueblo. Él unos pasos delante de mí, pero como andaba tan de prisa, pronto lo perdí de vista.

Se estaba poniendo el sol y a mi izquierda veía las imponentes montañas bañadas de rojo. El campanario de la iglesia tenía un aspecto fantástico y poco real, con sus dos campanas gemelas mirándonos aburridas, sin dejar por ellos de velar al pueblo que, como siempre, parecía dormido.

El pinar tranquilo y misterioso, los campos donde verdeaba el trigo sembrado en octubre, los nogales y los grandes robles, los chopos tan esbeltos mirándose en el río...

Aquello sí. Aquello sí que era lo mío, porque lo amaba, porque me atraía... El cielo que me cubría, los montes que abrigaban, el suelo que me sostenía...

Pensé que el mundo era la peana maravillosa sobre la que estaba Dios.

Se me ocurrió que quizá Él pensaba en mí cuando creó todo aquello. Tal vez diría: "Aquí pondré este boj, allá el helecho, aquí el rosal silvestre y más lejos el roble, porque un día, por aquí, por este sendero, pasará Nami y, sin duda, a ella ha de gustarle".

Sí, sería verdad. Por eso se había detenido aquí mucho más que en otros lugares y, además, yo había tenido la suerte de que los hombres no había tocado toda aquella obra suya.

Alguien me miraba, pero ahora no me importó, no sé por qué. Era Luffy. Estaba sentado en la cerca de madera que bordeaba un prado. Jugueteaba con su sombrero de paja entre sus manos, como si no tuviera ninguna prisa.

-Buenas tardes -dije.

-Buenas tardes -me contestó.

Parecía como si fuera a añadir algo más, pero no pudo. Casi vuelvo a hacer el ridículo otra vez porque "Nerón", el perro de la casa, me había visto y fue tal su alborozo que casi me tira al suelo. Colocó sin ningún respeto sobre mis hombros sus patas delanteras y me humedeció la cara a lengüetazos.

Tras él llegaban los pequeños de la casa: Kaya con mi ahijada en brazos y, mucho más atrás, despacito, despacito, la abuela. Su cabello parecía como una blanca nube desprendida del cielo y sus brazos se alzaban alborozados, dándome la bienvenida.

Cuando salí a mi balcón había anochecido ya. Soplaba un vientecillo delicioso y el cielo estaba tachonado de estrellas brillantes, y para que ya nada faltara, la campana de la iglesia nos anunció el _Angelus_.

Muy lejos se encendió una luz, y recordé que esa misma luz me saludó el día de mi llegada. Aunque yo entonces, ¡pobre e inexperta Nami!, no comprendí su saludo. Fui tan tonta como para creer que me hacía burla.

Ahora sentía algo muy diferente y me parecía que aquella luz era como esas que se ponen en las habitaciones de los niños para que no sientan miedo si se despiertan por la noche. Su débil resplandor les da seguridad, les hace ser valientes.

La campana dejó de tocar y el pueblo quedó en silencio. Alguien me saludaba ahora con la mano desde abajo.

-¡Nami! ¡Tú por aquí!

Don Paulie, Robin y Sanji, que volvían juntos de la iglesia, me esperaban.

También Usopp y Yasopp se alegraron de verme, aunque no me dijeron nada, ocupados como estaban en tomar la hirviente sopa.

-Has vuelto -dijo Usopp al terminar.

-Naturalmente. Ya casi han terminado las vacaciones.

-La última maestra que tuvimos se fue por Semana Santa y ya no volvió. Aquella era demasiada señorita, ¿sabes? Encontró trabajo en un colegio elegante de Water Seven y se fue.

-Pero yo no.

Y entonces me dijo el mayor piropo que jamás salió de sus labios.

-Los chiquitos han rezado por las noches para que volviera... Es que tú... ¡eres diferente!

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Ya he terminado el capítulo espero que os haya gustado el regreso de Nami a su "casa" es una expresion trampa ya que tiene dos casas jaja Y lo siento por no actualizar el proximo miercoles, pero no os preocupeis que el siguiente subire seguro.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habeis enviado reviews: **cleaeverlasting, Joshevisia-Chan, Zu Robin Kato, Iris Cid, no5che55 **por doble ya que me ha enviado dos reviews**, Bella Scullw y -chan.**

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	8. ALGO INESPERADO

_Lo siento por la espera, de verdad que lo siento pero es que he andado liada últimamente. Sé que vosotros pensareis: pues has tenido dos semanas para escribir. Pero el problema lo tiene internet que me va fatal... de verdad siento la espera y espero que os guste el capítulo._

_Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío._

* * *

**¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?**

**CAPÍTULO 8.** ALGO INESPERADO

NO PUEDO creerlo, Nami. Por más que me esfuerzo no me cabe en la cabeza -dijo mi hermana Nojiko aturdida.

Había llegado al pueblo de sorpresa, a traerme lo que ella creyó que sería la mejor de las noticias. Me habían conseguido trabajo en la isla vecina de Coconut, una gran ciudad. Se trataba de algo sensacional. Una escuela en una barrio nuevo.

El abuelo de Ace, el novio de Nojiko, había dado un montón de pasos y, al fin, lo había logrado. De momento entraría como maestra, pero él estaba seguro de que, teniendo en cuenta mi expediente académico y la edad de la directora provisional del centro, mi porvenir era muy risueño.

-Y lo que es más importante, Nami, vivir en Coconut, estar en casa. Podrías marcharte de aquí, ¿te das cuenta? -y me sacudía de los hombros como si tratara de despertarme. Yo debía poner una cara de tonta impresionante.

Si aquello me hubiera ocurrido hace un año... ¡Qué feliz me hubiera hecho! Pero ahora, no. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

-Me da pena irme de aquí.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que no quiero irme de aquí.

-¿Pero estás segura de lo que dices?

-Sí. Para una escuela como esa que dices, habrá cientos de aspirantes y, seguramente, muchas que valdrán más que yo. La que vendría a sustituirme aquí sería una de las que no ha conseguido un buen enchufe para la otra y sólo pensaría en largarse a la primera oportunidad. Yo no sabría decirte por qué, pero he encajado aquí. Me siento necesaria y, aunque te parezca mentira, feliz.

-Pues eso es lo que no comprendo. Que seas feliz en un pueblo como éste y con una gente como ésta. Tú has cambiado mucho.

-¡Claro que he cambiado! Y no creas que ha costado poco.

-¡Si mamá te viera!

En aquel momento no estaba muy presentable, la verdad. Mi hermana y su novio habían llegado en un mal momento, cuando los escolares y yo, envueltos en barro y cargados con cestas, hacíamos irrupción en el pueblo. Habíamos pasado la mañana en el monte cogiendo setas, que luego un padre de los escolares se encargaría de vender en el mercado. El producto lo destinaríamos a la biblioteca de la escuela.

-¿No te das cuenta, Nami, de que éste no es el lugar más adecuado para vivir una chica joven? ¿No ves que aquí no tienes porvenir?

-Cuando hablas de porvenir, ¿te refieres a la dirección de una escuela o a un novio con deportivo amarillo? -le preguntó con muy mala intención, porque ellos habían causado sensación en el pueblo con el coche de Ace. Era todavía la época en que el simple hecho de tener coche era algo importante. No digamos nada si era deportivo y de color amarillo canario.

-Las dos cosas. No veo por qué no puedo ser franca contigo.

-En este pueblo hay unas cuantas chicas de mi edad. No parecen ser muy desgraciadas.

-Ellas verán lo que hacen. Su porvenir no me preocupa en absoluto.

-A mí, sí -contesté. Y bajé la cabeza avergonzada porque no sabía que más decir, aunque eran muchas las cosas que se me ocurrían. Los pueblos se iban muriendo porque la gente joven se iba. ¿Por qué ese quererse marchar? ¿Es que no podían solucionar las cosas aquí mismo, sin huir a malvivir en las grandes ciudades, para lo que además no estaban en absoluto preparados, y seguir desde allí añorando la casa grande, la huerta y todo lo que dejaron?

-Quiero ser maestra de pueblo -repetí-. Quiero que mis chicos puedan estudiar y tener cultura. Sólo así sabrán elegir su destino. Unos se irán, lo sé, y otros e quedarán. Seguirán en la agricultura, cultivando campos, cuidando ganados, pero serán más felices de lo que lo son ahora, porque, al haberlo elegido, amarán su trabajo, porque habrán tenido dos opciones y se habrán quedado con la que más les atraía, ¿comprendes? Y yo tengo la esperanza de que puedo aportar algo de mí para que esto ocurra.

-No sé cómo lo haces, pero tengo la impresión de que estoy escuchando a una tertuliana. Y no quiero ni pensar en lo que dirá papá cuando le cuente todo esto. ¡Mira que preferir quedarte aquí...! Te penará, estoy segura. Y lo malo es que, seguramente, cuando te arrepientas será demasiado tarde.

-Pues a lo mejor. Pero lo que no voy a hacer es tomar ahora decisiones contrarias a mi forma de pensar, por miedo a arrepentirme algún día. Aquí me creo que más necesaria que en ningún otro lugar. Eso es todo.

-Tú no puedes arreglar el mundo. Eso es cosa del gobierno. Que se preocupen ellos de tus aldeanos y de tus añoranzas, y tú de tu carrera.

-Prefiero no pensar en que ha de ser otro, el que es un poco más listo o un poco más listo, quien tiene que ayudar a los demás. Soy yo, con todas mis limitaciones, la que estoy aquí. Y estoy para algo.

Mi hermana me miró pensativa y, después, se arregló los ojos con un lápiz azul y un espejito diminuto que llevaba en el bolso.

-No sé que decirte, chica. Me tienes sorprendida. Hablas de tu responsabilidad con tal engreimiento que no sé si te crees que eres una sabia o una santa.

Me eché a reír.

-Ninguna de las dos, Nojiko. Me parece que lo que piensas es que soy tonta. Sólo quería decirte que no. Que os agradezco mucho, más de lo que puedes imaginar, el interés que habéis puesto en esto. Pero no lo acepto, porque tengo aquí un trabajo que me atrae y estoy contenta. Así que ahora hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Cuándo os casáis?

-No lo sé, porque el verdadero problema son los pisos. Ahora se anda falta para encontrar uno un poco decente. Pero estamos pensando en uno que está medio acabado. Ascensor y montacargas, calefacción y agua caliente central, cocina eléctrica y de gas... Bueno, algo estupendo, pero carísimo. Menos mal que el abuelo de Ace piensan ayudarnos, porque, si no, sería imposible, ¿Bajamos ya? Oye, sentiría que estuvieras enfadada por lo que te he dicho. Lo he hecho con la mejor voluntad.

-No, mujer. ¿Por qué?

No lo estaba. Pero me había quedado un poco triste. Ni siquiera logré animarme durante la merienda con los chistes de Ace, que como era muy sociable, hablaba ya con Yasopp de berzas y alfalfa, como si fuera lo más corriente.

Cuando mi hermana y su novio desaparecieron dentro del llamativo coche amarillo, sentí un extraño alivio y casi me avergoncé al pensar al pensar en que me había sacudido de encima algo molesto.

No sé cuánto rato estuve así, parada en la puerta con la vista perdida, pero llena de una dulce paz.

Había tomado una decisión casi sin meditarla, espontáneamente, y algo me decía muy dentro de mí que nunca iba a lamentarlo. Me sentí libre.

Había llegado un día a Zuzumiko orgullosa y segura de mí misma, creyéndome dueña del mundo, y todo por haber tenido unas buenas notas en mis estudios y por haber merecido que el tribunal me felicitase. ¡Qué gran mujer me creía yo!

Hasta me pareció una injusticia que se desaprovechase así mi talento, mis notas, mi test, los elogios de los profesores, que se perdiera todo ello en una pequeña escuela de pueblo.

¡Valiente imbécil! ¿Inteligente yo?

Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora la escuela de Zuzumiko la había elegido yo. Había rechazado otra de más categoría que me hubiera llevado a ser de nuevo una chica de ciudad, a una vida más cómoda, para quedarme con esta, sucia, vieja y despintada, pero llena de de niños en los que yo había volcado ya todo mi cariño y mi entusiasmo.

Eso debe ser lo que siente una mujer después de dar a luz. ¿Qué madre cambiaría a su hijo, aunque fuera un poco feúcho, por otro, por guapo y lucido que fuera?

Y me dispuse a olvidar a mi hermana, a su novio y, sobre todo, su descapotable amarillo.

Pero, claro, ahí no podía parar la cosa. Yo sabía que algo tenía que pasar cuando Nojiko llegara a casa, y eso me tenía muy intrigada.

La respuesta me llegó el domingo siguiente. Regresaba yo de dar un paseo con mis amigas, cuando en la misma puerta de casa me pongo las manos en la boca al ver a mi padre, sentado en el banco de la puerta, hablando amigablemente con Paulie.

-¿Y mamá? ¿Ha venido también mamá? -le pregunté sin soltarme de su cuello.

Sí. También ella estaba en la casa, merendando en la amplia cocina, alabando la hermosura de los pequeños hijos de Usopp y Kaya, contando los kilos que pesó su primogénito y mi hermano Fullbody al nacer y haciendo mil comentarios sobre la forma en ahora se cría a los niños.

La abuela hacía los honores a los hombres, sacando lo mejor de su despensa, y cuando mi padre se dispuso a hacer aprecio al jamón con tomate, en compañía del cura, de Usopp y de Yasopp, mamá y yo subimos a mi habitación.

-Bueno, mamá -dije con preocupación-. ¿Se puede saber que tonterías os ha ido contando Nojiko?

Ella se echó a reír y miró a su alrededor.

-Bueno... Tú ya la conoces. ¡Todos teníamos tanta ilusión por tenerte en casa de nuevo...! También yo me quedé un poco sorprendida por tu respuesta, pero quiero que sepas que lo que tú hagas me parecerá bien. Por otra parte, te veo tan bien, tan centrada y tan contenta...

Examinó mi cuarto y vi que le gustaba; precisamente ese día lo había arreglado con más esmero que nunca. La colcha, obra de la abuela Kureha en sus años mozos, era toda una obra de arte; las cortinas de lino con puntillas de ganchillo las había hecho yo misma aquel invierno y sobre la cómoda de roble tenía un vaso con violetas. Yo me sentí muy orgullosa del efecto, aunque procuré que no se me notara.

Por la noche, cuando se estaban despidiendo, me quedé mucho más tranquila y animada que tras la visita de Nojiko, porque los vi contentos con mi decisión, aunque les doliera no recuperarme para casa.

La abuela, típicamente pueblerina, les preparó una cesta con fruta y huevos y Usopp trajo muy ufano un conejo gordísimo agarrado por las orejas. También Kaya quiso obsequiarles con unas botellas de leche recién ordeñada, ya que mamá se había quejado de que en Coconut la nata en la leche era algo desconocido, llamado a desaparecer, ya que todos bebía desnatado.

Y ya con esto, mis padres, que estoy segura de que habían venido convencidos de llevarme con ellos al regreso aunque no me dijeran una palabra de ello, no cesaban sus alabanzas por todo lo que veían. Entre abrazos y apretones de manos, deban las gracias a todos. Yo nunca me había sentido tan mimada.

-Sigue adelante, hija -me dijo papá en voz baja-. Ya sé que estás haciendo un buen trabajo, y aunque nosotros te echemos en falta, nos vamos muy bien impresionados y seguros de dejarte en buenas manos.

Y los dos sonreían contentos desde el taxi en el que habían venido y que los devolvía nuevamente a casa.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Bueno.. un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado y una vez más siento la espera. El próximo miércoles subiré un cap nuevo. Sé que este a sido un poco corto, pero el siguiente es más largo y además mi cap favorito entre todos. Tendrá LuNa y ZoRo para que lo sepáis._

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\****)**

**giby-chan: **hola me alegra mucho que me dejes un review y además de ver caras nuevas por aquí. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo aunque haya tardado bastante, lo siento por tardar tanto de veras. Espero que comprendas y que sigas leyendo por aquí ;)

**Zu Robin Kato: **Hola de nuevo! Sí ya me has dicho que te encanta el fic y que es tu favorito y me alegra un montón de veras! No te gusta el AcexNojiko? Que pena... a mi me gusta un montón, por qué no te gusta? Bueno ya se sabe que Nami ama demasiado a Zuzumiko ya que no puede estar sin el y cuando vio a Luffy se le salto el corazón aaahah me encantan estos dos :) Aunque lo interprete a Luffy como serio, siempre hay algo que lo vuelve a la normalidad. Lo siento por la espera y no leemos ^^ Y tambien espero que te guste el siguiente cap que contiene ZoRo!

**Iris Cid: **Hola! Bueno lo primero de todo siento la espera y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente va a tener mucho LuNa y va a aparecer el ZoRo, no se si te gustara, pero tranquila que solo va a aparecer en el siguiente. Luffy aparecerá de mas seguido ya pronto saldrá en todos los capítulos. Te espero en el siguiente cap ^^

**Guest: **muchas gracias por dejar tu review, me alegro de ver caras nuevas por aquí aunque no te hayas hecho una cuenta, deberías hacerte una ya que es muy fácil hacersela y te puedes indentificar. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo xD

**Bella Scullw: **Hola! Siento no haber podido responder a tu review pasado porque no me dio tiempo, pero tranquila que ya contesto a todos los reviews. Siento la espera con el cap espero que lo entiendas. Sí tenía pensado desde hace ya que apareciera Ace con Nojiko, me encanta esa pareja ya que se complementan mucho. Sí, es que no quería que se conocieran, porque quería que Nojiko tuviera un novio y ¿quien mejor que Ace? Pero, no se podrían conocer Luffy y él... :( Ya pronto se sabrá del misterio que rodea a Luffy, para lo próxima semana se sabrá de Sabo, asi que no te lo pierdas ;)

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este escrito, ya saben, los reviews son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	9. UNA EXCURSIÓN ÚNICA

Este es mi capítulo favorito que he escrito y creo que escribiré. Os digo desde "ya" que este capítulo trae doble romance. LuNa y ZoRo, espero que os guste esta pareja, y no haga el tonto escribiendo. Es bastante largo para mí, espero que les guste T.T

Quiero aclarar que aquí en este capítulo incluyo la palabra "carro", y no significa coche, sino un carro de esos antiguos que lleva unos caballos para arrastrarlo. También quiero decir que las canciones que salen en este capítulo son algo viejas y me las dijo mi padre, pero si queréis intentar buscarla en internet, hacedlo, pero que yo no sé si va a salir o no :)

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?**

**CAPÍTULO 8.** UNA EXCURSIÓN ÚNICA

HACIA mucho tiempo que teníamos planeada aquella excusión, pero por causa del mal tiempo la tuvimos que ir retrasando y, ya en mayo, decidimos que el primer domingo que no lloviera iríamos.

-Mi padre dice que en las cuevas hay pinturas de antiguos pobladores -dijo la pequeña de las hijas de Buggy y Alvida.

-Entonces, decidido. Ahora mismo iremos a decirle al alcalde que nos preste su carro y las yeguas.

Y maestra y escolares fuimos en comisión a su casa.

Iceberg nos recibió simpático. Hasta creo que se sintió halagado de que recordáramos que su carro era el más hermoso del pueblo; y como no lo guardaba en el baúl de los papeles, nos dijo que sí en el acto. Además, que hacía ya tiempo que me tenía cierto afecto. Creo que desde aquel día en que le saqué una pajita del ojo con una punta de mi pañuelo.

Ya nos íbamos, cuando se acercó nuevamente a mí y se rascó el cogote pensativo.

-Bueno... ¿y quién va a conducir las yeguas?

Yo me eché a reír. ¡En eso sí que no habíamos pensado!

Pero no me desanimé y le aseguré que conseguiría un conductor de confianza. Pensé rápidamente en Sanji, que estaba habituado a los animales y al que seguramente no le importaría acompañarnos.

Lo encontré en su casa jugando al mus con su padre y Law, que también quiso ir en la excursión; al enterarse, preguntaron si habría sitio en el carro para ellos Robin y otro chico, Zoro, forjador del Valle y futuro novio de mi amiga según me iba pareciendo, ya que no se separaban ni a sol ni sombra.

Justamente amanecido empezamos los preparativos de marcha, porque con semejante medio de locomoción no podíamos perder mucho tiempo si queríamos llegar a comer a las cuevas.

Metimos todos los bocadillos en un gran cesto y luego nos acomodamos en el carro; nada menos que catorce excursionistas y los mayores, ante la expectación del vecindario que salió a las ventanas para vernos partir. Los niños que por demasiado pequeños no venían, nos decían adiós y algunos se quedaban llorando. Los escolares mayores, más afortunados, agitaban sus pañuelos. Law fue el primero en romper a cantar, con una voz estupenda y mejor oído, pero con una total desconocimiento de la letra. Cantaba aquello de _Cojo la vara y mi carro, _que dijo ser lo más apropiado para el momento. Pero había que ver la cantidad de disparates que soltaba:

_Cojo la vara y mi carro_

_y me tiro por las peñas._

_No hay venta en que no me pare,_

_aunque todas son morenas._

A mí, la verdad, me parecía que la canción no era así, pero él estaba tan satisfecho y los chicos se reían tanto, que no quise desilusionarle con mis correcciones.

Cuando llegamos al pie del monte donde estaban las cuevas, dejamos el carro y las yeguas en un bosquecillo y empezamos a subir. Sanji y Law iban los primeros señalándonos el camino y cantando a pleno pulmón: _Mañana parto para la Habana,_ aunque el médico decía: _Mañana parto para la Haya. _En la vida he visto un hombre tan despistado Menos mal que como guía no tenía precio. Casi tan bueno como Sanji, y tenía un humor tan envidiable que daba gusto estar a su lado.

A mediodía llegamos a las famosas cuevas. Eran una especie de grietas largas, húmedas, y las pinturas no se veían por ninguna parte.

-¡Aquí están! -gritó de repente Law. Y el eco hizo resonar su voz terriblemente. Nos apiñamos a su alrededor tratando de penetrar con nuestros ojos la oscuridad. Al fin, alguien encendió una linterna.

-¿Las veis ahora? -preguntó Sanji.

¡Oh, decepción! Nos mostraba una especie de garabatos que parecían hechos con carbón, iguales a los que un decía pintó el pequeño de Usopp en la cocina, por lo que la abuela Kureha le riñó tanto.

Me sentí decepcionada, aunque no dije nada, pero pensaba que cualquiera de mis escolares los hubiera hecho mejor.

Pero estábamos todos de tan buen humor, que hasta el hecho de haberse dejado Robin en casa el abrelatas fue recibido sin protestas. Zoro, con muchas ganas de quedar bien, abrió todas las latas con ayuda de su navaja y una piedra.

Robin no se apuró mucho por el accidente y se limitó a sonreír al improvisado camarero, que hacía coro con el médico cantando todo su repertorio.

Después de abrir todas las latas, Robin se acercó a Zoro y le dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado:

-Les has caído bastante bien -se sentó a un lado del peliverde debajo de un árbol.

-¿En serio? Pues no era mi intención, ¿sabes? -Zoro sonrió con ironía mientras colocaba un brazo tras el cuello de Robin.

-Idiota -la morena se acercó al peliverde y apoyó su cabeza en su cuello mientras se abrazaba a él con ternura-. Gracias.

-¿Por qué? -el peliverde correspondió su abrazo.

-Por venir aquí, aguantar a mis amigos y a los escolares -Robin miró a los ojos a Zoro con sinceridad y luego bajó la vista y soltó una risita.

-Me encanta tu risa -Zoro sujetó la barbilla de Robin, la miró a los ojos y la besó dulcemente. La ojiazul separó su abrazo para colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Zoro puso sus manos en su cintura para profundizar más el beso. Era un beso tranquilo y sin prisas, para disfrutar el uno del otro. Se separaron por la falta de aire y Robin se deshizo del abrazo para golpear su pierna suavemente y decir con una sonrisa de medio lado:

-Vamos campeón, que ya te has hecho famoso entre todos y no creo que quieran que te tenga sólo para mí.

Zoro soltó una carcajada y se levantó para coger las manos de Robin y levantarla a ella también.

* * *

TODO salió de maravilla; tanto los pequeños como los mayores pasamos un día estupendo y ya anochecía cuando entramos en el pueblo, despeinados, con la cara enrojecida por el sol y le viento.

Sólo al entrar en mi cuarto recordé la cámara de fotos. ¿Dónde la pude haber metido? Porque en mi mochila no estaba y tampoco en el carro, que buena prisa me di en ir a casa de Iceberg para comprobarlo. Y además, la máquina era de mi hermano Fullbody que, cuando me la prestó a regañadientes, no me recomendó otra cosa sino que no se la perdiera.

-Pues con el geniecillo que tiene el chico... -pensaba al otro día en la escuela, mientras los niños y yo peleábamos con los verbos.

Más tarde lo recordé: había sacado una foto a Robin y Zoro en la ermita que hay a medio camino del monte de las cuevas, y la había dejado en el atrio, encima del banco de piedra, junto a mi jersey gordo. Allí tenían que estar las dos cosas.

En cuanto salimos de la escuela, me puse en camino.

La cosa era bien sencilla. Dejaría la bici en el mismo lugar en que aparcamos el carro y después subiría por el sendero. Pensaba que, yendo yo sola a buen paso, llegaría en seguida. Además, la tarde era auténticamente primaveral y el paseo se ofrecía delicioso.

-La excesiva calma presagia tormenta -recuerdo que pensé, no sé por qué. Y me quedé aplanada al mirar al cielo y ver que se iban formando unas nubes morado. Apresuré el paso cuanto pude.

Empezaron a caer una gotas gordas. Un relámpago hirió el cielo y se levantó un fuerte viento. Yo sentí miedo al verme sola en medio del monte, que era un lugar prácticamente desconocido para mí, lamenté no haber pedido a uno de mis escolares que me acompañara. Llovía a mares cuando decidí volver al pueblo sin haber recuperado la cámara de fotos.

La lluvia se convirtió en granizo y tuve que cobijarme debajo de un árbol. Intenté orientarme por la forma de los montes de alrededor, pero no lo conseguí. Me había perdido.

Volví entonces sobre mis pasos y me vi en un valle por el que el día anterior ni siquiera habíamos pasado.

Eran ya las ocho y media. Pronto sería noche cerrada y yo no sabía volver al pueblo. Me apoyé en un árbol descorazonada. No sé el tiempo que llevaría así, muerta de frío, cuando de pronto oí:

-¿Qué haces? ¿Te has perdido?

-Sí.

-Pues vas a coger una buena pulmonía como te quedes ahí mucho rato.

Levanté la cabeza y le miré.

-Es que no sé que hacer.

-¡Pero si eres tú! -dijo Luffy. Y ¡qué cosa! Me pareció que se alegraba. Yo lo había conocido en seguida.

-Ven, no estamos muy lejos del pueblo.

Le seguí bajo la lluvia, resbalando, dando tropezones, pero mucho más tranquila.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -me dijo cuando vio que resbalaba en el barro. Y me ofreció la mano. La agarré como una tabla de salvación. Se iba bien así a su lado y, al estar cerca de él, noté que olía suavemente a campo, a hierba... No; a hierba, no. A semillas de hinojo.

Ahora llovía tanto que casi no se veía.

-Será mejor que esperemos aquí -y me señaló en un claro una de esas cabañas donde se guardaba el ganado en los montes. Nos cobijamos bajo el alero del tejado.

-No tengas miedo. Es tormenta y pasará en seguida; en un momento estarás en casa.

Y yo sonreí. Sus ojos oscuros me inspiraban confianza y me dispuse a esperar con él.

Me dijo que había ido por allí para avisar al pastor que recogiera el ganado, y me preguntó si estaba sola. Le conté lo de la excursión del día anterior y que había perdido la cámara fotográfica de mi hermano. El me escuchaba atentamente, y hasta se rió cuando terminé diciendo:

-¡Y tendrías que ver cómo es mi hermano! Me estará recordando que le perdí su cámara incluso cuando los dos seamos ya abuelos.

-Yo también tengo un hermano -me dijo de repente, después de un largo rato de silencio.

Le miré extrañada. Como confidencia me parecía un poco simple.

-Se llama Sabo.

-¿Y por qué no va a la escuela? -pregunté con viveza, recordando los motivos que me habían llevado un día a su casa.

-Él está muerto -dijo cabizbajo bajando su extraño sombrero de paja para taparse su cara.

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¡No tenía ni idea! -dije en un intento de disculparme. Me sentía realmente mal por haber sido tan pesada con el tema del hermano cuando... él ya no existía.

-No pasa nada. Ya lo tengo superado -y volvió a levantar la cabeza para mostrar una sonrisa fingida-. Fue hace mucho tiempo -miró sin un punto fijo el cielo con nostalgia.

-Pero, ¡si mi lista dice que tiene siete años!

Luffy volvió a mirar a Nami, ésta no le había quitado la vista desde que empezaron a hablar.

-Ahí está el error. No son siete. En todo caso deben ser veintisiete, porque esa edad tendrá, más o menos. Iba a decírtelo aquel día... pero te marchaste corriendo.

¡Ah, las listas de Iceberg, el alcalde de Zuzumiko! ¿Por qué no me quedaría con la del cura?

Ya no volvimos a hablar. La lluvia era mansa y por delante de nuestros pies corría como un riachuelo, arrastrando con él las tiernas hojas que el viento había arrancado de los árboles.

-Creo que ya podemos irnos -me dijo.

¡Qué cosa...! ¿Por qué a mí me daría tanta lástima?

Caminamos por el sendero despacio, como si no tuviéramos ninguna prisa. El me miraba de vez en cuando y hasta me sonreía.

Mi bicicleta, mojada, manchada de barro, me despertó.

-¿Ya hemos llegado? -pregunté.

-Sí. No era tan difícil, ¿verdad?

-Pero yo sola no lo hubiera conseguido. Gracias por ayudarme.

Luffy no me contestó nada, pero limpió con su pañuelo el sillín, para que me sentara.

-Quisiera no encontrar ahora una manada de vacas -dije por decir algo. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan sosa.

Nos dijimos adiós y yo me marché a casa. Me pareció como si en vez de pedalear volara... Me parecía que acababa de ocurrirme lo más bello de la vida y que todo lo de mi alrededor era ahora más bonito.

Me desperté muy contenta al día siguiente, pero sin saber por qué. Luego recordé mi aventura el día anterior y pensé que mi alegría era debida a ello. Y me sorprendí a mí misma distraída en la escuela.

Me obligué a concentrarme en mi trabajo y hasta me quedé allí después de las tres para corregir los cuadernos de problemas de los mayores. Estaba segura de que si me los llevaba a casa no haría nada.

En la parte trasera teníamos un hermoso prado rodeado por una cerca de troncos. Allí jugaban los niños durante los recreos. Y había una mesa de piedra con un banco, donde solía yo sentarme para verlos jugar, pelear y hacerse nuevamente amigos.

Me senté junto a la mesa con los cuadernos y el lápiz, dispuesta a corregir un buen número de ejercicios.

Aquel sol delicioso, aquel aroma de primavera que me envidiaban las lilas que colgaban sobre las ventanas y las puertas me ayudó mucho. Me sentía muy bien y terminé el trabajo casi sin darme cuenta.

¡Vaya sorpresa! Con los brazos apoyados en la cerca, Luffy me estaba mirando. Lo hacía con la mayor naturalidad y no se sintió en absoluto cohibido cuando lo cogí _in fraganti._

Me saludó con la mano y yo me acerqué a él.

-¡Hola! -le dije.

-Te estaba esperando -me contestó. Y sin decir nada más, alargó hacia mí sus manos.

Con ellas me entregaba la cámara fotográfica y mi jersey rojo de ochos. Me quedé tan sorprendida que no supe ni darle las gracias.

-¿Y has vuelto a subir hasta allí sólo para traerme esto? -pregunté avergonzada.

Me pareció que era guapo, visto así, a la luz del sol. ¿Cómo no me había fijado antes en lo oscuros que eran sus ojos? Y además sonreía con ellos, cuando me contestó:

-Sería terrible que tu hermano te culpara de haberle perdido su cámara, cuando los dos seáis abuelos.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno ya he terminado este capítulo, no creo que haya mucho que explicar, por fin ha aparecido Zoro, seguro que teníais ganas de verlo. Este es mi capítulo favorito porque salen las dos parejas, por fin el ZoRo ha aparecido para esperanza de algunos fans de esta pareja. Por otro lado también he puesto mucho LuNa en este capítulo ya que ya iba siendo hora. Espero que os haya gustado. Y en el siguiente capítulo van ha pasar muchas cosas... muchas, creerme que ya tengo escrito el capítulo y va ha ser un capítulo decisivo para el fic, me parece que uno de los más importantes. El siguiente miércoles subiré.

Bueno, una cosa que quería aclarar para todos: Ace no es hermano de Luffy, para la duda de algunos. Sabo si es hermano de Luffy; pero no de Ace. Sólo son hermanos Sabo y Luffy, Ace no tiene nada que ver en la familia Monkey. O sea, que no es de Zuzumiko, él es de la ciudad. Espero que haya aclarado dudas ^^

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Zu Robin Kato: **Hola Zuri, ya se nota que Nami está muy encariñada con el pueblo y así seguirá. Sí, seguro que si se fuera, la próxima maestra no duraría nada. Los padres siempre quieren que vuelvan sus hijos, pero si hacen bien su trabajo, lo dejarán ir donde sea. Este capítulo ha sido más largo, y el siguiente será mucho más largo... pero mucho, porque ya tengo un montón escrito y todavía queda para acabar ^^ Tienes razón en que la pareja de AcexNojiko es un poco obligada, pero me gusta igual :) Lo siento por la espera y espero que te haya gustado el ZoRo, espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo :)

**nami8221: **me alegro de que te hayas creado una cuenta en fanfiction y puedas entrar en este fantástico mundo de los fanfics y espero que crees también muchas historias que te saldrán geniales ^^ ¡A mí también me encantan las parejas de LuNa y ZoRo! Algo en común jeje xD Gracias por decir que te encanta la historia, me hace muy feliz T.T

**Bella Scullw: **te imito la cara *_* jaj si Nami se quedará en el pueblo, no me hubiera podido imaginar haber escrito que se fuera de Zuzumiko ^^ Algunas veces la ciudad es un poco estresante y agobiador -.-'' Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ya que se muestra quien es Sabo por fin y un poco de interacción entre ellos ¬¬ A mí también me encanta la pareja de AcexNojiko, son tan dulces los dos juntos... ^^ Lo siento por la espera! u.u

**Joshevisia-Chan: **Hola-Hola! No pasa nada por que dejes el review tarde, porque yo me he retrasado una semana de más... -.-'' Lo siento por el cap corto, espero que este te haya gustado más, y el siguiente es mucho más largo! Espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Zoro, intentaré incorporarlo más a la historia ^^ Lo de Ace te lo he aclarado antes, espero que ya comprendas más. Yo también tengo envidia de Nojiko! No podía haber echado así como así a Nami de su pueblo. Eso significaría que adiós a su relación con Luffy! Lo de Sabo ya se ha visto en este capítulo y se a aclarado por fin T.T Anda, y vaya horas que estás despierta! Jeje que vida más ajetreada tienes Joshevisia-Chan! Un abrazo y te espero en el siguiente cap!:)

**Iris Cid: **Holaaa! Me alegra verte de nuevo! Lo siento por retrasarmeee! De verdad que siento no haber actualizado ha tiempo, pero hay una explicación! No muy lógica... T.T No pasa nada que tu vida sea ajetreada, para ajetreos yo jeje Estoy muy liada en el instituto y fanfiction es mi única vía de escape xD Gracias por decir que mis capítulos son divinos, tu también lo eres Iris-Chan! Te esperaré en el siguiente cap, que de verdad verdad, subiré el prox miércoles!;)

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	10. ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?

¡Siento mucho el retraso! Esta vez me retrasé dos semanas... pero bueno, lo mejor es que estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más largo y más interesante. Para que lo sepáis este es el capítulo, creo yo, más importante que escribiré ^^

Como he dicho en el nuevo cap de mis otros dos fics "MISTERIO DE UNA VIDA ENTERA" y "Tacihila", que también subo los miércoles, dije que la razón por la que me retrasé dos semanas la iba a poner en este fic. La cosa es que el miércoles 24 de abril, el día que tenía que subir los caps, había terminado sólo la primera escena de este cap y me faltaba todavía por escribir, cuando me enteré por una red social (tuenti), que un chico que conocía desde pequeña había tenido un accidente y rumoreaban que se había muerto, pero mi tía que lo conoce dijo que estaba en la UVI. Yo no sabía lo que pensar, y una niña por el chat me decía que estaba llorando porque se había muerto, pero yo no me lo creía. Al día siguiente, estaba viendo las noticias con mi madre y mi hermana, cuando salió de repente una noticia de que un chico de trece años había muerto por un atropello de un coche mientras él iba en bici, y que después de seis horas en la UVI, había muerto... Yo me quedé en shock, no podía creerlo, había podido dormir tranquila porque creía que se estaba recuperando y ahora que no iba a estar nunca más, esa noche no dormí nada... Claro que lloré, pero intenté seguir con mis fics, pero no pude y por eso me retrasé tanto, si no hubiera subido a la semana. Este capítulo es un poco... bueno ya lo averiguaréis como es... el título lo dice todo... Espero que os guste :'(

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?**

**CAPÍTULO 8.** ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?

Aquel día se presentaba mal. Lo noté en cuanto pisé la escuela. Ninguno de los mayores había hecho los deberes de casa y me dijeron que no entendían los problemas. Perdimos un rato enorme con ellos, y no pude atender la lectura de los pequeños, que no por pequeños eran tontos, y saben en seguida cuándo pueden hacer de las suyas sin que yo me entere.

Los análisis por oraciones eran el caballo de batalla de mi alumnado. Y mira que yo ponía interés en ello... Y en las redacciones, que no había forma de que las hicieran...

"Mi padre trabaja mucho, y por la noche echa la partida de mus en la taberna."

Eso fue todo lo que la segunda de sus hijas de Buggy y Alvida escribió en su cuaderno con el tema _El trabajo de mi padre_.

-¿Pero no puedes hablar algo más? ¿No puedes decir cómo tu padre prepara la tierra, qué productos son los que siembra, si maneja el tractor, qué cultiva en la huerta, si ordeña las vacas, si lleva los terneros a pastar, si alguna vez esquila las ovejas y cómo prepara el queso?

-Bueno, pues sí. Hace todo eso. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-No. Todo el mundo, no. Vamos a suponer que yo no lo sé y que me gustaría saberlo.

Con ella estaba plena polémica, cuando se presentó de improviso la inspectora.

Fue un caso de mala suerte, porque entró en el preciso momento en que Akari y Aisa jugaban a los cromos a mi espalda, y Helmeppo, hundida la cabeza bajo la tapa del pupitre, propinaba generosos mordiscos a su bocadillo de chorizo.

Me aterró ver la carrera de tres puntos de ancho que ella llevaba en la media. Una mujer con su aspecto y con un desaguisado así en su media no podía venir en son de paz.

-¿Cómo no desbrozan ese camino? -dijo antes de saludar siquiera.

¡Horror! Encima se debía de hacer hecho el estropicio en los matorrales de nuestra escuela. Pensé que el cielo se nos venía encima.

El pescozón que pegó a Helmeppo hizo que éste, sorprendido, diera un respingo y tres rodajas de excelente chorizo casero salieron disparadas de su boca.

Después, queriendo sin duda ser simpática, cogió de un pellizco por la mejilla a Cobi, y lo puso en pie. Le dijo que estaba segurísima de que él si que era un niño aplicado y le mandó decir la tabla del siete.

El chico se la sabía. Estoy segura de que se la sabía, pero el pellizco lo había puesto nervioso. Lo dijo todo muy bien hasta llegar al seis, que le salió un siete por seis treinta y seis de lo más inoportuno, y a partir de ese momento no dio pie con bola. Aseguró que nombre común es el que dice la especie de sus unidades, que la capital de Polonia es Berna y que Aníbal era hijo de Almanzor.

Yo me sentía mal. Francamente mal. ¿Por qué mis chicos que funcionaban aceptablemente conmigo, tenían que decir hoy únicamente disparates?

Salvo algún escaso acierto, nos enteramos de que América se descubrió en 1616, que las conjunciones son _el, la, los, las_, que mapamundi o planisferio es el que no tiene letras y mapa económico el que recoge un continente completo.

La inspectora iba poniendo cada vez peor cara. Creo que ante mi plantel de alumnos llegó a olvidar la carrera de su media, y yo me hubiera escondido, de haber tenido un sitio en que estuviera segura de que nadie iba a encontrarme.

¡Y eso que todavía faltaba lo peor!

¡Mierda! Se había encarado con Helmeppo.

¿Por qué no se fijaría en Nuin, que me tenía admirada por sus espectaculares progresos? ¿Por qué no llamaría a Carmen, a Paco o a Antonio?

No. Tenía que ser a Helmepo, y además, hacerle encima una pregunta de historia.

-Este rubio tan simpático sí que tiene que saber lo que voy a preguntarle -dijo amabilísima, eso sí, no puedo negarlo-. Tú sabes que hubo un rey en Castilla, llamado Sancho, que un día fue asesinado en las puertas de Zamora...

Helmeppo asentía sonriente. Casi, casi, llegué a cobrar confianza.

-¿Sabes quién lo mató?

No. Helmeppo no se acordaba. No tenía ni idea, pero su rostro saludable y coloradote no se ensombreció. Detrás de él se sentaba Mari Pepi, la primera de la clase.

-¡Sóplame! *que significa que se lo chive, que se lo diga vamos* -le dijo en voz baja, aprovechando que la inspectora se volvía hacia la mesa para consultar la lista.

-Dios mío, que le sople, que le sople -supliqué con una angustia tal que hasta una piedra se hubiera conmovido.

Y Mari Pepi le sopló:

-Bellido Dolfos -le dijo en un susurro.

La inspectora se volvía nuevamente hacia la clase. Yo, más tranquila, respiré hondo.

Helmeppo se rascó una oreja y luego la otra. Tuve la impresión de que se sentía algo perplejo. ¿Sería sordo el chico? ¡Pero si hasta yo había oído perfectamente lo que Mari Pepi le apuntaba!

Sí. Era sordo, no cabía la menor duda.

-Dos golfos -respondió tranquilamente.

Y, desde luego, de hundirse la escuela, nada... Porque la escuela no se hundió como yo hubiera querido. Siguió en pie, con sus paredes azules, sus huellas azules, sus huellas de goteras y los viejos pupitres.

La inspectora tenía la cara tan triste como yo.

-Espero que en mi próxima visita, que no me quedará más remedio que hacer pronto, los niños estén mejor preparados -me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Tenía miedo de echarme a llorar si intentaba decir algo.

-Es usted muy joven, ¿no? -me preguntó de improviso.

¡Vaya por Dios! -pensé-. Otra que me encuentra "esmirriada".

-No -contesté en voz alta.

-Pues lo parece... En fin, no quiero que piense que la culpo a usted exclusivamente, pero debe esmerarse con estos chiquillos. Lo necesitan mucho, precisamente porque son tan tontos.

Me revolví como si me hubiera picado una avispa.

-¿Tontos? ¿Llama usted tonto a un chiquillo que sólo con observar el rumbo del viento sabe que no debe dejar sus ovejas en el prado, porque se avecina una tormenta? ¿Sabe usted distinguir el trigo de la avena, antes de que se hayan granado? ¿Y que es peligroso cobijarse bajo las encinas durante una tormenta porque atraen al rayo? Ellos sí... Y muchas cosas más... Han sembrado albahaca en las macetas de las ventanas, ¿lo ve? Ahora ya no vienen los mosquitos... ¿Sabría usted amasar y cocer el pan? ¿Y que el eucalipto limpia de parásitos las plumas de las gallinas sin perjudicar a sus polluelos? ¿Saldría airosa de la tarea de ordeñar una vaca? Y si tuviera que aparear conejos, ¿está segura de que no pondría juntos dos machos? ¿Distingue usted los avellanos de cualquier otra rama que crece junto al camino?

La inspectora me miraba pensativa, pero no me interrumpió, y cuando terminé de hablar me puso la mano en el hombro, como si yo también fuera un crío.

-De lo que no cabe duda es de que usted los quiere, y eso es muy importante en una maestra. Pero no olvide que usted está aquí para enseñar y yo para asegurarme de que eso se hace, ¿entendido?

Reconocí que tenía razón y bajé la cabeza avergonzada. Me pareció que era buena, que también ella quería a los niños... Pero ¿por qué, si decía que eran díscolos y que se habían portado mal, tuvo que darles la tarde libre?

Volví a casa tan triste y deprimida que Kaya lo notó.

Le conté todo lo ocurrido, y ella me consoló como pudo. Me dio la razón en cuanto a mi enfado por el asueto de la tarde, pero, a pesar de su buena voluntad, yo me sentía muy desgraciada y aquellas horas sin trabajar se me hicieron eternas.

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa de alguna amiga? -me dijo la abuela cuando me vio bostezar por tercera vez. Estaba sentada en la cocina sin hacer nada, y esto no era habitual en mí.

Sí. Tenía razón. Lo mejor sería que me fuera a casa de Robin. Necesitaba distraerme. Además quería hacer un jersey para María, mi ahijada, y Robin podía enseñarme algún punto nuevo.

Eran ya casi las ocho cuando entré. Pero todo iba a salir mal. Mi amiga se había ido y estaba sólo Sanji escribiendo una carta.

-¡Hola! -saludé sentándome en un sillón de mimbre, que yo siempre digo que es mío, porque es muy cómodo. Bueno, como todo lo de esa casa.

-Robin no está -me dijo. Y me pareció que su voz era fría.

-¿Sabes si volverá?

Se encogió de hombros y me dijo que esperara, que quizá volviera enseguida.

Yo me sentía igual de triste, y además parecía como si a Sanji le molestara mi presencia. Su madre estaba con la tía haciendo el pan y no se acercó a la sala... ¿Por qué todo hoy era diferente?

Monté los puntos en una aguja y comencé a trabajar en silencio. No sabía si marcharme o no.

-Te he mentido, Nami -dijo de repente Sanji. Estaba a mi espalda y agarraba con las dos manos el respaldo de mi sillón.

Levanté la cabeza intentando sonreír... ¡Huy! ¿Por qué Sanji tenía los ojos tan bonitos? No me había fijado nunca.

-¿Qué mentira me has dicho?

-Que mi hermana tal vez volviera en seguida. No volverá hasta mañana. Se marchó ayer a El Valle con Zoro a pasar un par de días.

-Pues me parece muy bien, pero no veo el motivo de que no me lo dijeras antes.

-Yo, sí. Es que tenía miedo de que te fueras.

-¡Pero si no iba a irme! -protesté débilmente. Tenía mucho miedo. No sé de qué, pero estaba muy asustada.

-Es que yo te quiero, Nami... ¿No lo has notado?

Sus ojos se ponía más bonitos al mirarme. Se me salieron todos los puntos de una aguja y note las manos calientes y frías alternativamente. Debía de ponerme como un tomate, y me sentí incapaz de decir una palabra.

-¿No lo sabías, Nami? -volvió a preguntar con una voz muy dulce, diferente a la que yo le conocía.

-Nooo... -logré decir.

-¿Y tú? ¿No me puedes dar alguna esperanza?

-¿Esperanza? -pregunté en el colmo de la idiotez. Cada vez estaba más triste. Los ojos de Sanji eran luminosos, grises... Llevaba un traje azul y se había manchado de tinta en el puño izquierdo.

-Sí -me contestó.

-Creo... Creo que ese tipo de esperanza que tú quieres, no -susurré con unas ganas terribles de huir, de olvidarme de sus ojos. La manchita de tinta empezó a girar ante mí. ¡Qué difícil es pronunciar el monosílabo _no_, y qué duro resulta en los labios de una mujer!

¡Tenía unas ganas de llorar!

Sanji se alejó de mí y tamborileó con los dedos en la superficie de la mesa.

-Oye, Sanji, ¿no podía seguir todo igual que antes? -pregunté. No tenía frío y, sin embargo me castañeaban los dientes. ¿Por qué me tenía que ocurrir a mí esto?

-Tú sabes que no -me contestó-. Sería ya imposible seguir así. Dime, ¿por qué no?

-Es que... Es que no te quiero así, Sanji -dije recogiendo rápidamente mis cosas. Luego añadí de corazón-: Lo siento muchísimo.

Salí del cuarto y él me detuvo.

-Quieres a otro, ¿verdad?

-No. No. No lo sé. No.

-Yo sí que lo siento, Nami.

Me pareció como si quisiéramos consolarnos mutuamente. Abrí la puerta y salí a la calle casi corriendo.

* * *

EMPECE a caminar despacio, con las piernas temblorosas, la bolsa de hacer punto bajo el brazo.

¿Por qué tenían que juntarse todas las cosas tristes en un solo día? Primero el fracaso ante la inspectora y ahora Sanji...

Alguien venía detrás de mí. Silbaba tan alegremente que tuve envidia de él. Volví la cabeza y me encontré con Law, el médico.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hay? -gritó.

Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y camiseta azul. Traía al hombro la escopeta y su cartera de cuero en la mano. Resultaba agradable verlo. Sin dejar de silbar, echó a andar a mi lado y yo, agradecida, pensé que si continuaba así a lo mejor conseguiría animarme.

-Estás tristona, chica. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? ¡Nada!

Me dijo que acaba de traer al mundo unos gemelos y que esas cosas siempre le ponían de un humor excelente.

-¿De Califa? ¡Qué alegría! ¿Cuándo podré verlos?

-Cuando quieras. El padre está deseando enseñarlos.

Se le veía satisfecho del día. Tres o cuatro chiquillos jugaban al fútbol bajo la farola de la casa de Helmeppo y se lanzó contra el balcón, metiendo un gol magnífico. Luego volvió a mi lado y siguió silbando.

-¿Es tiempo de caza? -pregunté.

-No. Le he llevado la escopeta al nuevo padre, para que entretuviera la espera limpiándomela. Aquí hasta octubre, cuando pasan las palomas, no tenemos nada que hacer. Oye, ¿por qué no te casa conmigo, Nami? -preguntó con naturalidad, como si estuviera pidiéndome que lo acompañara a tomar una taza de café.

Me quedé de una pieza. ¿Por qué me tenían que pasar a mí tantas cosas en un solo día?

Ni siquiera contesté. Miré al suelo fijamente. Estaba segura de que ahora tenía fiebre.

-¿No me contestas nada?

-No -susurré muy avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

Ni siquiera tuve el detalle de decirle que era un buen amigo o que me gustaba otro, como suele hacerse en estos casos. Estaba cansada de todo y me daba cuenta de que acababa de perder en un momento a mis dos mejores amigos. Esto colmaba ya la copa de mi amargura.

-No es que me hiciera demasiadas ilusiones, pero tenía alguna esperanza -me dijo-. No quieres pensarlo mejor? Aunque ahora no me quieras, tal vez más tarde... Yo te enseñaría, Nami, estoy seguro. No me contestes con un no tan rotundo.

-Sería inútil, Law -dije en una voz rara, que no parecía la mía-. Yo te quiero, sí, pero de otra manera. Sería cruel y egoísta por mi parte hacerte esperar, porque sé que siempre te seguiré considerando como un amigo.

-Pues yo te querré siempre. Me conozco y sé que no he de olvidarte... Nami, si algún día tú llegas a quererme, prométeme que de alguna forma me lo dirás.

-Pero...

-No importa. Prométemelo.

-No puedo, Law... Es que no puedo.

Habíamos llegados a la siguiente farola, ya en la esquina de mi casa, y de pronto me miró.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Tú estás enferma!

-¿Yo? ¡Qué cosas dices...!

-Tienes muy mala cara y ojeras. ¿No quieres que entre contigo y te eche un vistazo? Claro, no. No quieres -añadió al ver mi cara de susto.

-Pero si estoy bien.

-No. Yo te digo que no. Algo te pasa. Por lo menos tómate una aspirina y vete pronto a la cama. Adiós, yo te temo que te seguiré queriendo siempre.

Entré en casa y me senté en silencio en una sillita baja de la cocina. No tenía ganas de hablar ni de hacer nada, pero me asustaba la soledad de mi cuarto.

En la mesa cenaban ya los de la casa y dos muchachos vecinos que había estado ayudando en el campo. Charlaban animadamente, sin fijarse en mí.

-Al que se ve últimamente mucho por aquí es al de Casa Monkey -dijo uno.

Escuché interesada. Luffy solía pasar todos los días a las tres por la escuela y hablábamos un rato. Yo me encontraba a gusto con él y si algún día no lo veía me parecía el mundo más triste.

-Estará mirando a quién puede engañar ahora -contestó el otro despectivamente-. Se gastó el dinero de su padre haciendo como que estudiaba y después se vino a casa, queriendo cambiar el mundo.

-Sí, pues por aquí... No creo que tropiece con ningún incauto -rió Yasopp.

Paulie dijo algo de que no hay que juzgar a nadie y menos sin saber las cosas, pero los chicos seguían erre que erre.

-Todo el pueblo sabe que quiso quitarle a Buggy las tierras de la viña.

-¡Quitarle, quitarle! ¿No querrás decir que se las quiso cambiar por otras?

-¡Hombre! ¡Pero para perder él no sería...! No lo conoces bien, nos sabes de qué pasta es... Si hasta la novia lo dejó en vísperas de casarse, ¿no lo sabías? ¿Por qué crees que está tan amargado? Si no habla con nadie...

Me levanté despacio, procurando no llamar la atención, y subí a mi cuarto. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que dormí vestida encima de la cama, con los ojos doloridos de tanto llorar.

Por la mañana me dolía la cabeza y tenía miedo a enfrentarme con el mundo.

-Podría decir que estoy enferma -pensé tocándome la frente.

Pero me levanté rápidamente.

Acababa de imaginarme a Law entrando en mi cuarto, con su cartera negra bajo el brazo y diciendo alegremente:

_-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a esta chica?_

Si decía que estaba enferma, entonces vendría el médico, o sea Law, ha revisarme. Y no quería verlo.

Mejor me tomaba una aspirina y a trabajar.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Y bueno, ya he terminado este capítulo nuevo después de dos semanas... mira que me ha costado. Espero sus conclusiones ;)

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**nami8221: **hola de nuevo! Gracias por decir que es genial mi fic, me hace mucha ilusión :) El beso de Zoro y Robin me encantó a mi tambien y a mis amigas ¬¬ El LuNa tiene que ir poco a poco porque si no es muy aburrido... pero tranquila que algún día se harán novios jaja Una pena Sabo... me recuerda a mi amigo... :'( Sobre la pareja LuHan? Bueno Luffy y Hancock no me gustan juntos, pienso que ella es un poco fresca que le interesa alguien a quien acaba de conocer... Desde que la vi no me cayó muy bien. El ZoNa?! Es la pareja que mas odio! No me gusta para nada esos dos juntos y encima tengo una amiga que es una fan loca de esa pareja y escribe fics de ellos! Gracias por esperar mis caps con tanta paciencia y espero verte por aquí más ^_^

**theONOFRE:** Hola! Me gusta ver caras nuevas por aquí y que me dejen reviews! Lo siento por la espera, espero que comprendas la razon por la que no pude escribir... ¿Desde cuando empezaste a leer mi fic? Gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic, me encanta que tu digas que te encanta mi fic. Tranquila que seguirás leyendo y espero que te siga gustando el fic y no dejes de leer. Espero verte por aquí más!

**Zu Robin Kato:** Hola! Que bien que ya te tengo en el twitter, me alegro saber como eres en persona! Que te parezco yo en mi foto de perfil de twitter? Lo siento por la espera de dos semanas, espero que comprendas la razon por la que no pude escribir :'( … Si, no fue Luffy el que condujo pero en todo caso Sanji es perfecto! Te gusto lo del ZoRo? Jaja me pareció una buena idea de meter a Zoro en la historia de una vez por todas! De verdad te desmayaste? Jaja te imagino delante de la pantalla como una abducida leyendo y cayendote hacia atrás con la silla! Jaja xD buena escena de como se encontraron Luffy y Nami, y ella lo reconoció enseguida... ¿por qué será ¬¬? Ace no tiene nada que ver con Luffy, es que algunas personas por review me preguntaron que les pareció confuso que no hablaran siendo hermanos. Que bien que soy la mejor! Jaja muchas gracias, ya se de sobra que te encanta mi fic y es tu favorito! TeeeAaadooRRoo! Te espero en el review de este cap!;) 3

**Eryme: **Hola! Que bien tener otra fan por aquí, encantada de conocerte espero que sigas aquí mucho tiempo! Jeje de verdad que te ha cautivado mi fic? Es que yo tambien pensé en eso, porque he leído unos fics que eran aburridos al principio y tenía que leerlos aunque no quisiera, así que empezé fuerte para que enganchara ^_^ Bueno lo de Dios... tampoco a mi me gusta, no sé ni por qué lo escribí... yo no soy muy religiosa ni nada, es solo que como era un pueblo pues salio asi! xD Espero verte en este cap y en los siguientes amiga! T.T

**Iris Cid: **Hola iris-chan! Me alegro de verte guapa!;) Lo siento por la espera del cap, espero que no te enfades conmigo! Ya estamos de acuerdo con algo, yo tambien adoro a Luffy! Jaja xD Me alegro mucho de ver juntos a Nami y Luffy, aunque todavía falta para que se hagan pareja, bastante... espero que seas paciente jeje ^_^ Gracias por comprenderme por el retraso, este retraso de dos semanas creo de verdad que valió la pena por la muerte de mi amigo... no sé si a tí te habrá pasado eso, eso sí, espero que no te pase nunca, no te deseo ningún mal como ese... :'( Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic u.u

**Shironeko:** Hola! Me gusta que haya habido tantas caras nuevas últimamente por mi fic! Me alegra de que te parezca perfecto el cap o el fic, no sé, no te expresaste muy bien. Pero en todo caso me alegra mucho de que me dejes un review y por eso te adoro! Lo siento por el retraso y espero que lo comprendas por qué me tardé tanto, y también espero que sigas por aquí ^_^

**Nico Ale: **Hola de nuevo! Ya no se me hace extraño ver tu nombre! Me alegra que me dejes reviews en algunos de mis fics 3 Es el primer LuNa que te lees? Pues me siento orgullosa de ser tu primer fic de LuNa y espero que te haya motivado a leer algunos más! Gracias por decir que escribo muy bien */* Me pareció una buena idea que apareciera Zoro de esa manera ya que no se me ocurrian más xD También he actualizado Tacihila, y tranquila que te he respondido a tu review! Saludos y espero verte más por aquí! T.T

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	11. SOLEDAD

Hola! Bueno, se que no subi ayer, pero aquí tenéis el capítulo nuevo. No hay mucho que aclarar este capítulo no es que sea muy largo pero para mí está bien así que espero que os guste XD

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?**

**CAPÍTULO 11.**SOLEDAD

A PARTIR de aquel día, todo fue diferente y difícil para mí. Como Robin y Zoro se hicieron novios, como Sanji me esquivaba y yo esquivaba a Law, me sentí de pronto completamente sola. Había en Zuzumiko otras cuatro chicas de mi edad con las que congeniaba bien, pero dos tenían ya novio y las otras había empezado a trabajar fuera del pueblo y sólo volvían de tarde en tarde.

-Lo mejor que podías hacer es "echarte" novio -me dijo don Paulie un día que me encontró en la huerta estudiando. Se sentó frente a mí y me dijo de improviso que le preocupaba mi soledad-. Una chica como tú no debe llevar esta vida, trabajando en la escuela y estudiando los domingos... -cogió mi libro y lo hojeó distraído-. Me dijiste que estabas haciendo Geografía, ¿no? Y me parecería muy bien si también hicieras otras cosas, como, por ejemplo, salir de casa y divertirte... Fíjate, yo pensaba que quizá alguno de estos chicos que tanto te acompañan, Law o Sanji... ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa?

Yo me había puesto a llorar como una tonta y me daba mucha vergüenza.

El esperó pacientemente a que me serenara y me dijo que no preocupara por mis lágrimas. Lo que sentía era haberme hecho daño con su indiscreción sobre los chicos.

-Los dos se quieren casar conmigo -musité avergonzada, sin atreverme a mirarle.

Abrió mucho los ojos tras sus extrañas gafas.

-¡Qué! ¿Los dos? ¿Pero qué has hecho, mujer?

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y a ti no...? ¿Ninguno de los dos?

-Ninguno. Los dos me parecen estupendos, pero para amar yo necesito algo más. Y no es sólo eso. Es también la escuela, que creo que no marcha nada bien.

-Eso sí que no. He hablado con muchos padres y todos están encantados contigo.

-No confundas la constancia con la pericia. Una cosa es que yo no haya dado media vuelta, que es lo que ellos temían, y otra muy diferente que lo esté haciendo bien. Creo que he fracasado... Quizá lo mejor es que me vaya.

El cura me miró perplejo. Creo que estaba casi asustado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Asentí.

-Me dejas de piedra. Y además creo que haces mal. Sé que algún día te irás. Te casarás, o quizás encontrarás otro puesto donde puedas realizarte mejor, como se dice ahora. Pero me sorprende que quieras abandonar tu trabajo porque estás triste o porque los chavales no se han lucido ante la inspectora. Tú eres una mujer fuerte, Nami. No es tu forma de ser dar la espalda a estas cosas, que además son pequeñas cosas.

-Yo he venido a enseñar quién era Bellido Dolfos y, en lugar de eso, me he convencido de que es mucho más importante que haya esencia de eucalipto en los gallineros... -me soné estrepitosamente y luego continué:- No he podido convencer a uno solo de mis escolares de que si estudian, sea cual sea el trabajo que hagan, lo harán mejor; que el saber les ayudará en él. Siguen y seguirán opinando que las vacas les darán la misma leche, sepan o no conjugar el verbo ordeñar. A veces pienso que tienen razón.

-¡Qué tonta! ¡Qué tonta más grande! Una mujer que piensa, como lo haces tú, puede hacer de estos muchachos lo que quiera, y tú lo vas a conseguir.

-¿Cómo?

-Sin pretender milagros. Despacio, sabiendo esperar. No pienses ahora en la escuela ni en inspectores, que yo sé que lo estás haciendo bien. Me preocupa mucho más tu soledad, ya te lo he dicho antes. Esto puede desmoronarte. Falta muy poco para terminar el curso. Vete de vacaciones, diviértete, haz algo, pero no te quedes metida en casa, y después vuelve. Sólo entonces, después de haber cambiado de ambiente, sabrás si debes seguir o no con esta escuela. Pero no tomes ahora una decisión precipitada.

Obedecí. Aunque sin ilusión, repasé mi bicicleta y todos los domingos me iba al pueblo vecino, donde también tenía amigos, pero seguía echando en falta aquellos primeros días de amistad de Zuzumiko.

* * *

ME ALEGRO mucho de la llegada de mi hermano Fullbody, que se invitó a pasar unos días con nosotros para reponerse de lo estresado que lo habían dejado los exámenes. (De cuatro asignaturas que se decidió a presentar, sólo había aprobado la educación física.) Me dijo que venía en busca de paz y sosiego, aunque yo creía que lo que quería era zafarse de la cara hosca de la familia en pleno.

De todas formas, su llegada me animó muchísimo. Me trajo un pañuelo de cabeza horroroso, que me tuve que poner todos los días que estuvo para tenerlo contento, y para la escuela, _La Pimpinela Escarlata_. Y en un arranque de millonario, cinco berries para el bote (reuníamos dinero para la compra de libros); claro que luego me recordó los cinco berries en todas sus cartas.

Los dos primeros días fue todo bien. Hicimos una excursión montándonos los dos como pudimos en mi bici y hasta nos bañamos en un recodo del río. Tomamos el sol a placer, porque a los dos nos encantaba, y comimos ciruelas subidos en un árbol.

El sábado y el domingo fueron muy buenos, pero el lunes, como yo trabajaba, para que mi hermano Fullbody no se sintiera solo, al cura se le ocurrió invitarlo a una reunión seguida de una comilona que tenía con todos los muchachos del pueblo y los alrededores, después de unas charlas de espiritualidad que les había dado, y ¡adiós! Me olvidó completamente.

Ya no pensaba más que en los majísimos chicos de Zuzumiko y sólo se acordaba de su hermana cuando se le caía un botón de la camisa, se le descosían los pantalones o quería prestado mi jersey de monte.

En fin, que mis soñados días felices se esfumaron. Hasta prefería irse con Usopp y Yasopp a recoger las habas y se apropió definitivamente de mi bicicleta para ir con los chavales de Zuzumiko a bañarse al río.

Menos mal que se fue pronto.

* * *

EL CURSO había terminado y al cerrar la escuela dejé de ver a Luffy, y no sé si esto me entristecía o no. No podía olvidar lo que me dijeron aquellos chicos de que había gastado el dinero de su padre haciendo como que estudiaba y que a quién querría engañar ahora. Una vez me había dicho que era perito agrícola y yo le creía. Conocía las habladurías y cotilleos del pueblo, las envidias e incomprensiones. Yo estaba convencida de que era una persona inteligente, agradable y buena, y eso me bastaba.

Lo que no podía olvidar era a su novia. El pensar en ella me había bastante daño, la verdad.

Pero un buen día hice la maleta, me despedí de los escolares, de la familia, de los amigos y del cura, que me prometió recordarme todos los días en su misa, y volví a tomar el renqueante autobús, lleno de cestas, cajas y paquetes, que me llevaría a la ciudad.

Llegué a tiempo para las fiestas de la cuidad y cómo me recibieron en casa... Bellemere me hizo ir rápidamente al dentista y a la peluquería y me compró dos vestidos preciosos. Mis amigas vinieron a casa en cuanto se enteraron de mi llegada y, como tenían muchos planes hechos, sólo tuve que integrarme en ellos.

Pero se ve que yo me había acostumbrado al trabajo. Levantarme de la cama y no tener nada que hacer, más que salir de paseo o ir a la piscina, se me hacía rarísimo, y cuando por la noche llegaba a casa miraba automáticamente buscando los cuadernos para corregir, o el libro de historia o de gramática para preparar la clase del día siguiente. No tenía nada que lavar, porque todo se metía en la lavadora; los zapatos apenas se manchaban y nada me costaba cepillarlos antes de ir a dormir. No es que el descanso me disgustara, pero me sentía extraña y me parecía que yo allí no servía para nada. Nadie me necesitaba y otros trabajaban para mí.

-Por lo menos puedo renovar desde aquí la biblioteca de la escuela -pensé.

Y me puse manos a la obra.

Después de mucho mendigar, conseguí unos poemas de Rabindranath Tagore, cuentros de Andersen, varias novelas de Zane Grey y unas obras completas de Hugo Wast.

La gente estaba de un "roñoso" de dar asco. A tanto llegó mi desilusión que hasta decidí visitar a mi tía Kokoro, que vivía en Villava, porque no sabía a quién acudir. Mi madre Bellemere decía que la tía había estado en mi bautizo y que dijo que yo era una criatura hermosísima. Por lo demás, sólo la vi en cuatro o cinco ocasiones, casi siempre en funerales, aunque nos felicitábamos las Pascuas todos los años.

La visita fue casi de novela. Mi tía estaba ya bastante sorda y me costó muchísimo hacerle entender que yo era Nami, la hija de su sobrino Genzo.

Resultó que, a pesar de las alabanzas que hizo respecto a mi persona el día de mi bautizo, en aquel momento no tenía la menor idea de mi existencia, así que fue bastante embarazoso aquel rato que pasamos las dos sentadas junto a la mesa camilla, en sillas de rígido respaldo de rejilla.

Abundaban los largos silencios y yo no sabía qué hacer para llevar la conversación al tema de los libros. Por otra parte, después de echar un vistazo a mi alrededor, me convencí de que en aquella casa no podía haberlos, y mucho menos infantiles o juveniles, ya que todo un rincón o estantería estaba ocupada por una hornacina o capillita con un santo dentro.

De pronto se interesó por la escuela y ya pude llevar el diálogo por los derroteros que a mí me interesaban. Cuando le dije que cualquier libro era para mí de una gran ayuda extraordinaria, me llevó al polvoriento desván y de allí salí con doce libros curiosísimos. Desde _La buena Juanita,_ hasta dos tomos encuadernados de un seminario llamado _Flechas y Pelayos,_ pasando por dos libros de Julio Verne, que tenían una fecha de edición anterior a la muerte del escritor, y esto me hizo una ilusión enorme. Estaba tan contenta que los dos besos de despedida que le propiné al marcharme fueron de verdadero afecto.

También ella se debió encariñar conmigo, porque al día siguiente me llamó por teléfono y me pidió que fuera a recoger una cestita de melocotones de su huerto, que me tenía preparada. Aquella tarde yo tenía el plan de ir al cine con unos amigos, pero lo dejé. Los dos libros de Julio Verne bien merecía la pena.

Junto con la fruta me aguardaba una gran cantidad de cuadernos de labores, dos cuentos infantiles de una editorial argentina y una serie de botes de pintura de colores. ¿Podría darles alguna utilidad en mi escuela? Al difunto marido de Kokoro le gustaba pintar y ella le daba lástima tirarlos. Le dije que sí, que me vendrían muy bien, aunque como eran para pintar a brocha gorda no sabía para qué me podían servir.

Y hasta salió a despedirme a la estación de autobuses.

Me llevaba otro libro. Esta vez se trataba de _La perfecta Cocinera,_ y llevaba una fecha de impresión de 1829. Estaba envuelto en papel de periódico y atado con una cintita rosa. Me llamó la atención por su original presentación.

Me retuvo un poco aparte, misteriosa. Y me pregunto que si en ese pueblo adonde yo iba, ¿no habría alguna chica honesta y trabajadora que quisiera ir a su casa? Desde que su fiel María Rosa la había dejado para entrar en el convento, no acertaba con las sirvientas. La último que tuvo era un desastre. Tras una gripe que la retuvo en cama diez días, había encontrado a San Martín de Porres con dos dedos de polvo encima. Ahora se las arreglaba con una asistenta que venía por horas, pero se sentía muy sola, sobre todo a la hora del rosario, sin que nadie respondiera a sus avemarías. Eso era muy penoso para ella.

Le prometí que me enteraría y subí al autobús.

* * *

REGRESABA contenta al pueblo con mis libros, con los caramelos para repartir el primer día de clase y con nuevas energías para trabajar. Quería saber en seguida todas las novedades de Zuzumiko: si mi ahijada tenía todos los dientes, si Iceberg mejoraba de aquella herida que tenía en el hombro, si había madurado el moscatel de la parra de casa y si seguían tan guapos y tan llorones los gemelos de Califa.

Usopp y los chicos de casa me estaban esperando y con ellos hice el trayecto hasta el pueblo. También el perro salía a mi encuentro ladrando alegremente y la abuela alzaba los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

Kaya trajinaba afanosa en la cocina y me pareció que se sentía orgullosa. Los vecinos podrían comprobar que la maestra que se hospedaba en su casa no se iba. Habría que haber visto cómo trataban a las otras maestras, para que se fueran tan pronto.

Y realmente yo estaba muy contenta con ellos. Me gustaba el ambiente acogedor de la mesa a la hora de las comidas. Me gustaba que me dijeran aquel _¡buenas noches!_ cuando me iba a dormir, tan agradable, tan familiar, que era como un descanso después del día agotador de trabajo.

Como siempre, lo primero que hice después de saludar y de tomar la taza de chocolate fue salir a mi balcón, tan florido, desde donde se dominaba todo el pueblo.

-¡Buenas tardes! -saludó risueño Morgan, el padre de Helmeppo. Estaba pintando la fachada de su casa y agitaba hacia mí su mano armada de cepillo.

Lo estuve mirando mientras trabajaba durante un rato. Movía el cepillo con habilidad, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo... No parecía tan difícil y le quedaba francamente bien. Me pareció que incluso yo sería capaz de hacerlo de una forma aceptable.

La idea comenzó a abrirse camino en mi mente con rapidez.

Yo podía pintar el interior de la escuela en los días que quedaban antes de la apertura del curso. No parecía un trabajo demasiado duro: si alguien me prestaba una escalera... La clase pintada de blanco parecería otra y los niños trabajarían con mayor ilusión. Estaba segura.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más me atraía la idea.

Tenía que empezar enseguida, y en secreto, para que los chicos no se enteraran. Así la sorpresa sería mayor.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y me acerqué a casa de Morgan. Quería saber dónde podía comprarse la pintura blanca y si Morgan podía dejarme por algunos días su escalera, si es que no la necesitaba.

Accedió gustoso. Me dejaría la escalera y los cepillos y por la pintura no tenía que preocuparme, porque a él iba a sobrarle una buena cantidad y me la daría. El terminaba de blanquear su casa ese mismo día.

Estaba contenta, sí. Ahora tenía una nueva ilusión: embellecer la escuela. Mis chicos tendría una clase agradable al empezar el curso y estudiarían con más ilusión.

Estaba de nuevo en Zuzumiko, en aquel pequeño pueblo al que Dios me había enviado por alguna razón que sólo El sabía, pero para la que me necesitaba a mí. Precisamente a mí.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Como habeis podido leer Nami prefiere estar en su casita del pueblo de Zuzumiko porque allí la esperan muchas cosas, entre otras Luffy jaja xD Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y lo siento por no haber podido subir ayer!

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**nami8221: **hola! Si menos mal que he subido porque tengo un poco de estrés por hacer tantos fics a la vez! Pero bueno, ya he actualizado y es lo que importa! Que solicitada que está Nami, si no le gusta ninguno no puede hacer nada! Nanai y punto jaja ^^ Pero que alguien le diga de salir a otra que no le gusta le ha pasado a todo el mundo, incluida a mi por dos veces! Está claro, si se meten con sus niños, tranquila que ella los defenderá T.T Yo tambien soy de esas que cree que el romance tiene que ir poco a poco, cuanto más rollo haya entre ellos mejor jaja Bueno, lo siento por no subir ayer y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Eryme: **Lo siento por tardar tanto la última vez, y también que no subí ayer, espero que me perdones! Vaya pobre Nami que teme perder a dos amigos por tener que rechazarlos. A mi tambien me ha pasado eso, pero lo bueno es que no eran muy amigos míos y no me dio temor a decirles que no sin que luego me arrepintiera. Tienes toda la razón, aquí Luffy es más maduro que en el anime, a mi me gusta en el anime mucho pero como tu dices es mas atractivo siendo maduro. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero verte más por aquí!

**Iris Cid: **hola iris-chan, hermosa! Me ha alegrado un montón tus palabras, y para que lo sepas me encanta tu lado sentimental de las cosas, como haces que la gente pueda cambiar su cara de un momento para otro! Me has sacado una gran sonrisa al saber que te preocupas por mí y mi estado por el momento duro por el que pasé. Me conmueve que quieras alegrarme aunque sea un momento gracias a tu gran review y tranquila que cuando tú lo necesites, solo avísame y yo haré lo que quieras porque estoy allí para todo lo que quieras, preciosa! ^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y lo siento por no haber subido ayer. Espero verte más por aquí! ;)

**Shironeko: **siempre me alegro de ver tus reviews! Bueno me encanta que leas mis capítulo y que los comentes. Espero que estes por aqui mucho tiempo!

**Zu Robin Kato: **muchas gracias por lo de mi amigo, me alegra que intentes animarme de verdad. Bueno te contesto mas por PM que no tengo mucho tiempo, adios!

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	12. UN SUEÑO PINTADO

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?**

**CAPÍTULO 12. **UN SUEÑO PINTADO

LO PRIMERO que vi al salir de la iglesia fue la escalera y dos grandes cubos de pintura blanca en la puerta de la escuela. Los pasé con cuidado a la clase y miré a mi alrededor. La verdad es que el panorama era desolador. Los años habían dejado profundas huellas y el techo recordaba constantemente que en Zuzumiko llueve con mucha frecuencia. Sobre todo, iba a ser muy difícil de ocultar la gotera de junto a la ventana.

Pero me propuse a mí misma que no me iba a desanimar. Empezaría en cuanto desayunara y pintaría la escuela, pasara lo que pasara. Después de todo, peor de lo que estaba no iba a quedar.

Ataviada con mis más viejos pantalones y una harapienta camisa, puse manos a la obra.

El primer paso fue como para desanimar a cualquiera. Introduce el cepillo en el cubo y, generosamente empapado, lo pasé enérgicamente por el techo.

¡Zas! Una lluvia de pintura blanca se abatió sin compasión sobre mi cara. Tonetti, el payaso que hacía las delicias de mi niñez, no tenía el rostro tan blanco.

Me lavé y volví a intentarlo. El resultado fue el mismo; menos mal que ahora había tenido la precaución de atarme un pañuelo a la cabeza.

Me senté desalentada en el lado en que había amontonado las sillas y pupitres y traté de recordar cómo lo hacía Morgan. Untaba y pintaba, untaba y pintaba... ¡Claro! Pero él lo hacía en una pared, no en el techo. Y volví a subir a la escalera, brocha en mano.

Aquella vez fuí menos generosa con la pintura y me las arreglé mejor. Descubrí que podía dar dos brochazos sin mojarme y que, si seguidamente daba una ligera sacudida a la brocha sobre el cubo, ya no chorreaba nada.

Al cabo de un par de horas vi con satisfacción que el techo azul estaba ya cubierto y que aunque ahora, todavía húmedo, se viera gris, al secarse blanquearía; y no me importaba nada las manos que tuviera que darle, ahora que ya conocía el sistema.

Las paredes fueron coser y cantar. Además, las manchas eran sólo roces o garabatos de lápiz, así que no se mostraban tan rebeldes como las goteras del techo.

Estaba satisfecha, sí, cuando cansada volví casa a comer.

-Robin y Vivi han venido a verte. Han dicho que volverán por la tarde -me dijo Kaya.

Pero por la tarde tampoco me encontraron. Hacía calor y, como había dejado abiertas las ventanas de la parte trasera de la escuela, la pintura se había secado y pude darle otra mano. Cuando terminé me froté las manos satisfecha. Aquello ya iba teniendo otro aspecto. Sólo aquella inoportuna gotera de junto a la ventana...

Me dediqué a ella de lleno. Le una, otra, otra, hasta seis capas de pintura blanca. Pero ella seguía allá, erre que erre, emergiendo amarillenta entre la nívea superficie de su alrededor.

La gotera y yo nos habíamos declarado la guerra. Yo estaba dispuesta a vencerla y ella a sobrevivir. Y además, yo ya no me conformaba con dejar la clase algo mejor de lo que estaba. Quería que mi escuela no tuviera un solo defecto.

Al fin, una mañana, no sé cómo mis ojos tropezaron con la hilera de pequeños botes de pintura que la tía Kokoro me había dado y tuve una idea luminosa. Y nunca mejor dicho eso de luminosa.

Tenía también una brocha pequeña que me había dado prestado Morgan. Abrí un bote de amarillo-anaranjado y, apretando los dientes con determinación, me encaré con la gotera.

Extendí pintura a placer y, después de un rato, bajé de la escalera para contemplar de lejos mi obra.

¡Había vencido!

Desde el blanco techo y cubriendo por completo la rebelde mancha, un sol amarillo-naranja me sonreía. Sus rayos luminosos se extendían por el techo y también bajaban un poco por la pared.

Quedé tan satisfecha del efecto que me dije a mí los mayores piropos y, enfebrecida por el éxito, decidí que tenía allí cuatro limpias paredes para iluminar.

Árboles, flores, mariposas, caracoles, patos... Todo tenía cabida en mi escuela. Lo que no sabía dibujar lo copiaba descaradamente de los libros de cuentos, agrandándolo con cuadrículas, y luego lo coloreaba haciendo uso de aquellos botes de pintura que la tía Kokoro me había dado por no tirarlos a la basura.

Sólo tenía una brocha, que lavaba en aguarrás cada vez que tenía que cambiar de color, y también usé para los trozos finos el pincelito de una tintura que la abuela se daba en un callo que tenía en el pie y otro que venía en el frasco del tinte para los zapatos. Con ellos pintaba las semillas de las flores, las antenas de las mariposas y me salían unos ojos muy aceptables.

Como ya he dicho antes, la clase me quedó preciosa. Ni en los primeros momentos de mi euforia como maestra pude soñar nunca que tendría una escuela tan bonita.

Decidí que un repaso a los marcos y contraventanas no le iría tampoco nada mal, porque, como siempre ocurre, ahora que el interior estaba tan bonito, las ventas parecían deslucidas.

La pintura verde me la proporcionó Iceberg, que acaba de pintar su carro y, afortunadamente, no me preguntó para qué la quería. Hubiera sido capaz de prohibirme renovar lo que así les legaron sus abuelos.

Tenía ya poco tiempo, así que empecé en seguida con ese nuevo trabajo, casi con prisa.

También aquello iba a salirme bien. El verde era de un bonito tono y sobre cada ventanillo pinté un corazón anaranjado, que hacía muy infantil y muy acogedor. Parecía como una casa de cuento. Lo malo es que el aguarrás se me había terminado y la brocha estaba un poco dura... ¡También era mala suerte, cuando faltaba tan poco para acabar...!

* * *

UN TRACTOR bajaba por la carretera. Ya se me había metido el sol y yo quería terminar de pintar el marco de aquella ventana, pero estaba algo cansada.

El tractor se detuvo junto a la cerca y alguien saltó de él. Lo conocí en seguida. El corazón comenzó a golpear alocadamente dentro de mí, pero seguí extendiendo la primera verde.

-Pero si ya no puedes ver nada -me dijo.

-Es verdad, pero quería terminar hoy esto.

Hacía más de dos meses que no lo veía. Estaba más moreno y me gustó que se quedara allí conmigo.

-¿No tienes una brocha mejor que ésa?

-No. Iba muy bien hasta que se me ha terminado el aguarrás. Como no he podido limpiarla bien, se ha endurecido.

Le miré. Era esa hora en que aún no ha anochecido del todo y todas las cosas se ven más bonitas, con una luz que no es precisamente la del sol, que parece que brota de nosotros mismos.

Cerré con fuerza el bote de pintura y recogí las cosas. Luffy lanzó una mirada al interior de la escuela.

-Pero... Pero, ¿ésa es la escuela? ¿La vieja escuela de Zuzumiko? ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo tan bonito?

Si esperaba con ilusión la llegada de los niños para ver el efector que les causaba todo, ahora tuve una doble alegría. Nunca, nunca me habían hecho un elogio que me diera mayor placer. El corazón me desbordaba de gozo, hubiera saltado y gritado de alegría, porque a él le gustaba mi escuela.

Y de pronto el hechizo se rompió. Luffy me miró muy serio.

-¿Por qué has tenido que venir a un sitio como este, donde nadie sabrá nunca apreciarte ni agradecerte todo esto?

-Yo creo que todos me quieren. En cuanto a lo demás... nunca he hecho nada para que me lo agradezcan. He trabajado estos días y he disfrutado haciéndolo. Sé que les gustará a los escolares, y esto es suficiente.

-Te creo, pero seguramente nadie más lo creerá. Todos esos padres, que debían haber pintado ellos mismos la escuela hace ya un montón de años, encontrarḉan perfectamente natural que lo hayas hecho tú. Incluso alguna pensará que, si lo has hecho, de alguna manera pensarás cobrarlo.

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?

Estaba desolada.

-Porque lo sé. Porque a mí hace ya años que la vida empezó a arañarme... Mira -dijo de pronto señalando el camino de la iglesia. Buggy subía cansinamente junto a su carro cargado de heno. Lo seguían Nuin y Akari.

-Ahí tienes a uno de tus celosos padres. Te exigirá al máximo como maestra, pero no mandará a sus hijas a la escuela si las necesita para ayudar en la casa... ¿Cómo puede consentir que dos chiquillas trabajen como animales?

-Sólo tiene hijas... Y son pobres -dije dolida.

-¿Pobres? -repitió incrédulo.

¿Es que podía llamarse pobre a un hombre que poseía las tierras que veíamos frente a nosotros y que apenas podían abarcarse con la mirada? No tenía hijos varones, es verdad, pero eso que antes podía ser la desgracia para un labrador, ahora ya no lo era.

-Eso lo dices porque tú tienes una cosechadora y una sembradora -me atreví a decir. Sabía que sus modernas máquinas eran la envidia del pueblo.

-Sí, pero que todavía no he terminado de pagar. No se trata sólo de eso. Es esa especie de mezquindad que todos llevan dentro. ¿Quién se pone a pensar antes de sembrar si es aquello lo que necesita el mercado? El año pasado faltaron pimientos y el que los tenía los vendió muy caros. Este año todo el mundo ha puesto pimientos, y será mayor la oferta que la demanda. El fruto se perderá... ¿Qué les importa además que esta o aquella tierra no sea la adecuada? Y el campo que nos hubiera dado unas habas, un trigo o una avena excelentes, nos dará unos pobres pimientos. Pero claro, si el año pasado algunos se enriquecieron con ellos, este año tratan de enriquecerse todos.

-¿Y no hay alguna forma de llegar a un acuerdo entre todos, de planificar las cosechas, de no hacerse así la guerra unos a otros? -dije. Yo entendía muy poco de los problemas del campo y todo aquello era nuevo para mí.

-¿Planificar? ¿Quién se atrevería a hablar con los hombres de nuestro pueblo para hacerlo? "Si éste viene a decirnos lo que tenemos que sembrar, no será para salir él perdiendo" -dijo imitando a la perfección el hablar maliciosos de los viejos de Zuzumiko-. Hay personas que para ganar algo, siempre creen que ha de perder otro. Ganar todos, cooperando, les parece imposible; sobre todo si se hace desinteresadamente. También yo una vez tuve ilusiones. Soñé con la transformación de un pueblo. Con modernas máquinas con las que sembraríamos y recogeríamos todo entre todos, en una sola semana. Nadie me apoyó. Somos cuarenta y nueve familias y preferimos tener cuarenta y nueve viejas máquinas sembradoras, cuarenta y nueve segadoras, cuarenta y nueve trilladoras. ¿No es ridículo? Pero ellos dijeron: "Las tierras de Monkey son llanas. Seguro que quiere traer esas nuevas máquinas porque allí rendirán más. El será el más beneficiado. Nos quiere engañar a todos".

Lo comprendía. Me parecía que tenía razón. Yo quería a los zuzumikanos, pero sabía que eran así, tal como me los había pintado: egoístas, desconfiados, y me quedé triste. Hasta olvidé de momento mi flamante escuela.

-Cuánto lo siento -fue lo único que supe decir.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Era ya completamente de noche y yo cerré la puerta de la clase. Luffy se fue hacia la carretera.

Llegué hasta él corriendo.

-Pero yo lucharé -le dije con una decisión que no sé si tenía en realidad-. Lucharé desde mi sitio. Todos esos chicos estudiarán y tendrán una cultura, y no serán tan cabezones como sus padres. Porque van a saber que la cabeza no sirve sólo para colgar la boina.

Me miró desde lo alto de su tractor.

-Si alguno de tus chicos estudia no será para quedarse aquí. Huirá del pueblo y su padre lo animará a ello, que para eso se ha sacrificado, no para que malgaste aquí su talento como lo estás haciendo tú. Aunque, seguramente, tú también te irás. Las chicas como tú no se entierran en sitios como éste. A todo lo más que llegan es a casarse con el médico, si es que es joven, y después de un par de años él recuerda de improviso aquella vocación hacia la cirugía plástica, que siempre tuvo, y se marchan a la cuidad para especializarse.

-¡No me iré! -protesté. Y después, llena de rabia, grité:- ¡Y las chicas como yo se casan con quien quieren! ¿Lo oyes? ¡Con quien quieren!

Y me quedé desolada en la puerta de la escuela más bonita del mundo, diciendo en voz baja:

-Y no me iré. No pienso irme.

* * *

DESPUES de esto pensé que ya no lo vería más. Pero me equivoqué, porque al día siguiente volvió.

Estaba pintando cuando oí el tractor, pero hice como que no lo veía. Mas él no debía de guardarme rencor, porque se bajó y saltó la cerca. Yo seguí sin moverme, afanosa en mi tarea, y ni siquiera me volví cuando vi que se acercaba.

Debía de estar muy cerca de mí, porque sentí aquel inconfundible aroma a hinojo que siempre llevaba consigo y que a mí me gustaba tanto. Los latidos de mi corazón casi debían de oírse, y a mí me hubiera gustado que aquel momento no se acabara nunca.

-¿No quieres probar con ésta? -me dijo de repente. Y me mostraba una brocha magnífica, nuevecita y flexible.

-¡Vaya! Es estupenda. Con ésta se puede bordear y todo.

Hasta pena me dio embadurnarla con la pintura de color verde manzana.

Me sentí sorprendida cuando vi que Luffy pegaba alrededor de todos los marcos y sobre el cristal una cinta engomada.

-Con esto puedes pintar con más libertad, sin miedo a manchar los cristales. Cuando la pintura esté seca, lo quitas.

-Pues tienes razón..., ya ves lo que es la ignorancia. Las otras ventanas me costará mucho limpiarlas. Oye, ¿tienes por casualidad en tu casa aguarrás?

-Sí. También te lo he traído.

Me quedé conmovida y más todavía cuando él, sin decirme una palabra, se puso a pintar a mi lado la otra hoja de la ventana. La escuela me parecía alegre, luminosa... Sentí la alegría de vivir, de estar allí en pleno campo, de respirar aquel aire tan puro, de ser joven...

-¿Desde cuándo eres así? -me preguntó de pronto. Llevábamos un rato grande en silencio.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?

-Pues buena, generosa... ¿Se nace ya así o hay un momento en la vida que te transforma?

Me eché a reír. Era la primera vez en la vida que alguien me llamaba buena y me sorprendió que fuera él precisamente. Me sorprendió y me halagó un poco, no puedo negarlo.

Yo tenía en la escuela una cafetera y un hornillo de alcohol y a media mañana le ofrecí café. Aceptó y aquello me hizo muy feliz.

Nos sentamos a tomarlo en las escaleras de la escuela que daban al prado y aquel momento de intimidad me gustó. Muy cerca debía haber un pasto, porque se oía una armónica.

-¿Tú tocas algo? -le pregunté. Y es que Zuzumiko era el pueblo más melómano que he conocido. No había familia que no tuviera en su casa guitarra, acordeón o flauta. Hasta Usopp y Yasopp tocaban instrumentos que era una maravilla.

Me sorprendió que tardara tanto en contestar a una pregunta tan simple.

-Sí -dijo al fin.

-¿La guitarra?

Se había puesto serio. Terriblemente serio. ¿Por qué sería?

-No. El órgano.

Me quedé de una pieza. Aquello eran palabras mayores. Pero no me atreví a hacer ningún comentario. Se veía que no quería hablar de ello, porque se bebió de un trago el café, se bajó el sombrero dejando una sombra en su rostro y apoyó su espalda en la puerta sin decir palabra. Se me ocurrió, así de pronto, que me había tomado el pelo. ¡Mira que el órgano!

También yo bebí el café que me quedaba. Me hubiera gustado saber algo de él, pero me parecía poco discreto preguntarle qué era lo que había estudiado antes de volver al pueblo y mucho menos lo de la novia.

Debió de ser un caso de telepatía.

-¿Tienes novio?

-No. Y tú, ¿tienes novia? -después de todo, si él me lo había preguntado, también podía hacerlo yo. Dentro de mí sentía el corazón palpitar rápidamente por el hecho de que me preguntara si salía con alguien. Me sentía una idiota adolescente enamorada...

-Tampoco.

Y luego, como en un arranque de buen humor, añadió:

-La tuve. Pero me dejó por malo.

Me saltó la risa. Comprendo que no era lo más oportuno, pero es que yo soy el colmo. Nunca reacciono como debiera, y entonces tuve las ganas de reír, porque me había puesto muy contenta.

Pero a él no le importó, porque también se rió.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Bueno hasta el capítulo, sé que os parece raro la actitud de Luffy, pero es que este es un Luffy diferente, en cierto modo sin meterme con él... está amargado. Pero tranquilos que no siempre durará, y que dentro de unos capítulos sabréis el por qué de su comportamiento, así que no estéis confusos porque todo tiene explicación en los siguientes capítulos ^^_

_Doy las gracias por sus reviews a: **nami8221, Nico Ale, Iris Cid, Shironeko, ZoroRoronoaForever y Zu Robin Kato. **Muchas por expresar sus opiniones ^^_

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	13. UN BROTE NO SEMBRADO

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

**¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?**

**CAPÍTULO 13.** UN BROTE NO SEMBRADO

CUANDO finalicé mi trabajo de pintora me sentí realmente satisfecha y deseosa de que llegara el primer día de clase, para ver el efecto que causaba a los chicos.

¿Cómo responderían ellos durante este curso en el estudio? ¿Volverían a la escuela Nuin, Aisa e Iriko, que tenían casi dieciséis años, o sus padres decidirían que ya había llegado el momento de que se incorporaran al mundo del trabajo?

Ojeé las fichas de la biblioteca, que bajo la supervisión de las dos chicas mayores habían seguido funcionando todo el verano, y me animé. Con no demasiado regularidad, pero casi todos habían leído algo. Y ¿sería posible? ¡Hasta Helmeppo! El dinámico, simpático y poco estudioso Helmeppo había sacado de la escuela _De la Tierra a la Luna, _de Julio Verne. ¡Qué bien! Pero si era increíble... En el cuaderno donde se anotaban las salidas de libros venía su nombre repetido varias veces: _Alrededor de la Luna, Cinco semanas en globo, La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días, El país de las pieles, Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino... _Se le veía verdaderamente enamorado de la obra de Julio Verne y yo me sentía loca de alegría.

Verdad es que no había rellenado ni una sola ficha, pero esto iba muy bien en consonancia con el carácter de Helmeppo, poco disciplinado y algo inconstante. Lo importante, de momento, era que leyera. El resto vendría después.

Estuve con él el domingo al salir de misa y le dije que me sentía muy satisfecha por lo que había aprovechado el verano. Era el escolar que más había leído.

Me pareció un poco desconcertado y como deseoso de alejarse de mí, pero no lo solté.

Me parece estupendo que te guste Julio Verne... ¿Te reíste mucho cuando al llegar a la Luna aparecen las gallinas que había metido el periodista en la nave?

-¡Jo, que sí! -dijo en voz baja.

-¿A que te quedaste hambriento y helado leyendo _Las aventuras del Capitán Hatteras_?

-¡Jo, que sí! -repitió.

-Cuando empieces la escuela rellenaremos juntos las fichas que van con cada libro, ¿quieres?

-Me parece que me está llamando mi madre -dijo de improviso. Y dando media vuelta echó a correr en dirección a su casa.

Me hizo gracia. Parecía como avergonzado de mis elogios y es que el pobre era tan trasto que no estaba muy acostumbrado a ellos. En la clase estaba siempre como ausente. A veces, hasta se dormía.

-¿En qué piensas? -recuerdo que le dije un día que no contestaba a mis preguntas.

-En la vaca. A lo mejor ya habrá parido.

Fue el día que más exteriorizó su alegría el día del comienzo del curso, al ver la clase pintada. Sus gritos de entusiasmo se oían por encima de los otros chicos, y mira que chillaban todos... Pidió permiso para sentarse en el lado en que había pintado unos conejos y unos árboles, pero días más tarde tuve que cambiarlo de mesa: se pasaba la clase armado de un tirachinas, disparando alubias a los conejos como si estuviera de cacería, haciendo reír a toda la clase.

Su afición a la lectura me iba resultando todo un misterio. El primer día de clase se llevó un libro que devolvió el lunes, y después otro, Pero lo hacía como a escondidas, procurando que yo no lo viera.

Al principio pensé que jugaba a algo. Yo conocía muy bien a mis chicos y sabía que a veces eran espías o ladrones. Cogían el sacapuntas de mi mesa, afilaban sigilosamente sus lápices y volvían a dejarlo con enormes precauciones.

-No es un sacapuntas -me aclaró un alumno cuando le pregunté por qué siempre tenía que esconderse debajo de la mesa y alargar la mano para cogerlo-. Es el plano de una mina de oro. Lo cojo para copiarlo en secreto, sin que se entere el _**Tuerto.**_

Quizá Helmeppo jugaba también a robar tesoros. A mí me daba lo mismo. Los niños debían tener imaginación.

Pero un día en que los dos nos quedamos los últimos en la clase, le abordé.

-¿Cómo va la lectura, Helmeppo?

-Bien.

-¿No quieres tratar de rellenar alguna ficha?

-No. No sé cómo se hace.

-Pues yo te voy a enseñar. Vamos a sentarnos juntos y lo haremos muy bien. Mira, aquí se pone el título del libro y aquí el nombre de la persona que lo escribió. ¿Ves? Y ahora vamos a decir de qué trata. Cuéntame quién era Miguel Strogoff y qué hacía.

-Pues... me parece que era un granjero, pero no me acuerdo de nada.

-Sí, hombre, sí. Era un correo del Zar, que tenía que atravesar el país para llevar un mensaje.

-Ah, sí. Eso hizo, sí.

-¿Y qué le hicieron los tártaros?

-Le robaron el mensaje y después le quitaron también el caballo.

-Oye, ¿de verdad has leído el libro?

El chico estaba nervioso, con la cabeza baja y aspecto culpable. Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

¿Sería posible que se llevara un libro cada semana sólo para presumir ante los otros escolares de ser el que más leía? ¿Le haría ilusión, tal vez, ser bibliotecario y quería conseguirlo aún a costa de mentir? No le pegaba nada, ya que era abierto, sin complejos. Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía?

-Sí. Sí que lo he leído, pero es que se me ha olvidado. Se me olvida todo lo que leo.

-¿Te gustaría ser bibliotecario? -le pregunté para ver si la cosa iba por ese lado.

-Quia. No. Me parece que no lo haría bien. Y además, no tengo tiempo. En casa hemos puesto pollos y una estufa grande para que no tengan frío. Yo me encargo de ellos y me conocen ya y todo. Hay uno negro peor que Judas. Les picotea a los otros para comerse él todo el pienso, pero yo voy y...

Detuvo su entusiasmo y me miró austado.

-Que es verdad, señorita... Que no, que no he leído ninguno de los libros.

Me dio pena ver sus ojos oscuros tan bonitos llenos de lágrimas, avergonzado su rostro colorado de chicote sano.

-No es para tanto, Helmeppo. ¿No los has leído? Pues no importa. Pero ¿por qué te los llevas si no te gusta leer?

-Eso sí que no se lo puedo decir. Mi padre se enfadaría.

Me quedé perpleja. ¿Qué tenía que ver su padre en esto?

Le dije que podía irse y terminé de recoger la clase sin dejar de pensar en él. Cuando salí, lo encontré en la puerta.

-No estará usted enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces, ¿puedo llevarme otro libro?

Ya no supe si reír o llorar. ¿Estaría loco aquel crío?

Y de pronto tuve una idea. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

-Es tu padre quien lee los libros, ¿verdad?

Me miró asustado. Con los ojos redondos como platos.

-¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

-Nadie. Bueno, sí, te diré la verdad. Ha sido tu pollo negro. Ha venido hoy a mi casa y me ha dicho que a tu padre le gusta leer y, sobre todo, los libros de Julio Verne. Pero que tieen que ser un secreto sólo entre nosotros, porque él no quiere que se entere nadie. Anda, tonto, me lo tenías que haber dicho. Entra y coge un libro y no te preocupes, que no diré nada.

Me fui a casa con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía si era de lástima de que mi alumno no leía, o de alegría, por saber que había un mayor, un padre, que hacía uso de nuestra biblioteca. Me sentía conmovida pensando en aquel hombrón de Mano de Hacha Morgan leyendo cada domingo a Julio Verne, pero como avergonzado de hacerlo.

Era muy propio de las gentes de Zuzumiko el considerar la lectura una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Qué pensarían de él si supieran que pasaba las tardes festivas fretne a un libro, cuando podía estar limpiando el establo, regando la huerta o echando una partida de cartas en la taberna, como lo hacían todos los hombre de pelo en pecho?

¿Y qué haría cuando agotara los libros del escritor francés de nuestra biblioteca infantil? ¿Tendría que recurrir a los de Grimm, al los de Enid Blyton o a Karl May?

Durante todo el día estuve pensando en lo mismo. Yo tenía algunos libros, pero ¿cómo podía ofrecérselos sin que se avergonzara? Nunca hablaba con él de este tema, por lo que no tenía oportunidad de darle lo que podía leer... ¿Qué podía hacer?

Al fin se me ocurrió una idea.

Le dije a Paulie que me trajera al día siguiente ordenador y redacté una carta para todos los padres a la que acompañé de una lista de los libros de que disponía.

A partir de ese momento, en la escuela tendríamos también una pequeña biblioteca para mayores, que estaba a disposición de todos. Los mismo niños podrían llevarles el libro que quisieran y devolverlo una vez terminado. Me despedía deseándoles que se animaran a ello.

Hice tantas copias como alumnos había y al día siguiente las repartí entre ellos.

No puedo decir que fuera un éxito. Durante dos semanas ni un libro salió de la estantería y mi idea parecía condenada al fracaso. Pero un día Morgan se animó. Además vino él mismo a la escuela. Empezó preguntando por los estudios de su chico. Me aseguró que no sabía qué hacer con él, porque era de la piel de Satanás, y que no había forma de tenerlo sentado en una silla con el libro delante. En cuanto la madre daba media vuelta, ya estaba en la cuadra, en el gallinero o en el corral.

Por fin, como quien no quiere la cosa, se fijó en los libros. Dijo que no era mala idea aquélla, que el libro siempre instruye, que si él tuviera más tiempo... que tampoco entendía mucho por no ser hombre ilustrado...

-Siempre pude encontrarse un ratillo y esto ayudaría mucho a Helmeppo. Seguramente se animaría si ve que usted lee, si ve que los libros son cosa seria, de mayores. ¿No le parece?

Vi que se alegraba y titubeaba un poco, sin saber qué hacer.

-Pues vaya... Si usted es tan amable...

-¿Qué tema le gustaría a usted?

-Pues mire... qué quiere... A mí, la historia...

-Estupendo, llévese algo y contagie al chico su afición.

Se fue muy satisfecho con los _Episodios Nacionales, _de Pérez Galdós, bajo el brazo. Además, me gustó que no le importara que lo vieran con un libro por el pueblo.

* * *

NINGUNA otra persona mayor hizo nunca uso de la biblioteca, si exceptuamos a Law y a Paulie, que, como ya antes me pedían libros y se los pedía yo a ellos, no podía considerarlos como objetivo de mi idea. Pero Morgan no dejó un sábado de venir por la escuela. Mi biblioteca tenía un solo lector pero aún para uno solo ya merecía la pena.

¡Pero lo que son las cosas! El singular Helmeppo, que nunca leía, nos consiguió de pronto una magnífica enciclopedia del mundo animal y, además de la forma más curiosa.

La recibí pocos días después de mi charla con él, en un voluminoso paquete, dirigido a la _Señora Maestra de la Escuela de Zuzumiko (East Blue)._

Los doce volúmenes venían acompañados de una amabilísima carta en que rogaba que aceptara sin cargo alguno, como regalo a los alumnos de mi clase.

Al parecer, había recibido una conmovedora carta de un niño llamado Helmeppo, que no decía su apellido ni dirección, en la que les ponía al corriente de todo lo de nuestra biblioteca. Pero se lamentaba de que no tuviéramos ningún libro de animales, que son los que él leería de buena gana. Sabía que su señorita había pedido folletos y comprado libros, con lo que sacaban de vender setas, berros, té y pacharanes, pero nunca traía de animales. ¿Es que eran muy caros? ¿Podrían decirle cuánto cuestan?

En mi clase sólo había un Helmeppo y el hecho de que escribiera una carta y se animara a mandarla por correo y todo me pareció algo extraordinario. Además, una carta tan encantadora, al parecer, que había conmovido el corazón de un editor hasta el punto de hacernos tan valioso regalo.

Me sentí intrigada y también preocupada como maestra. ¿Cuántas faltas de ortografía habría puesto?

Como todavía no habían llegado a clase los alumnos, abrí el pupitre de Helmeppo. De lo que sí estaba segura es de que era incapaz de hacer una carta sin un previo borrador.

Y lo encontré. Nada menos que diecinueve cuartillas empezadas y después tachadas. Unas por borrones, otras por mala letra o líneas demasiado torcidas. Pero, sin duda, ésa era la carta.

Y no se expresaba mal. Al menos no carecía en absoluto de espontaneidad. Se despedía con un _Respetuosos saludos de Helmeppo._

Lo que pasa es (y seguro que eso fue lo que cautivó al director general) que comenzaba sencillamente: _Querida Editorial._

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Bueno.. ya he acabado el este cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado lo más posible. Me encanta volver a subir caps todas las semanas, que sepais que os adoro a todos por dejarme sus hermosos reviews._

_Agradezco a todos los que han leído un no han comentado, pero mientras lean yo soy feliz. Gracias a : **nami8221, ZoroRoronoa Forever, clea everlasting** (doble review, doble de besos para ti) **Nico Ale, Minchy-chan14 y Iris Cid.**_

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


	14. UN PASADO INOLVIDABLE

Ya he subido un nuevo el cap14, queria aclarar una cosa que creo que debería haber aclarado hace mucho capítulos atrás... Bueno el caso es que yo he subido la edad de Luffy en este fic, aquí tiene como 26 o asin. Ya vosotros imaginároslo como queráis ;)

Bueno, ya sabéis: One Piece no me pertenece, es de un tal Eiichiro Oda; un genio, el tío.

* * *

**¿DESTINO O ELECCIÓN?**

**CAPÍTULO 14. **UN PASADO INOLVIDADO

-SI NO fuerais tan mezquinos y se pusieran de acuerdo, no ocurrirían estas cosas. ¿A quién se le ocurre sembrar el pueblo entero de pimientos? ¿Cómo van a venderlos ahora?

Había hablado sin querer y ahora me sentía avergonzada, al tener fijos en mí los ojos de la media docena de hombres que estaban en casa.

Yo dibujaba mapas en un rincón del comedor cuando los oí lamentarse de que el precio del pimiento estaba por los suelos, y me encaré con ellos casi sin darme cuenta.

-¡Pimientos, pimientos, pimientos...! -continuó mi lengua indiscreta por más esfuerzos que yo hacía por pararla. Luego, sin hacerme caso, siguió perorando como una loca:

-Pensar que cuarenta y nueve agricultores no pueden decidir serenamente, sin falsas acusaciones, qué es lo que conviene sembrar cada año, se algo increíble. Bueno, no tan increíble si nos ponemos a pensar que prefieren tener cuarenta y nueve sembradoras, cuarenta y nueve segadoras y cuarenta y nueve trilladoras, y ni una sola de esas modernas máquinas que lo hacen todo casi solas... Bueno, y después de todo, ¿es ésta la tierra idónea para el pimiento?

Desaparecer, que la tierra me tragara... Eso era lo que yo deseaba cuando dejé de hablar. Estaba esperando que Buggy me recordara lo de los avellanos y que Yasopp me dijera que las hojas de los puerros y las de las cebollas son perfectamente diferenciables, pero no. Se quedaron en silencio, demasiado preocupados por sus campos, sus cosechas y el desastre del pimiento, para hacer callar a una ignorante como yo.

No sé qué me pasaba aquel día. Era domingo y después de unos cuantos días de lluvia salió el sol. Aproveché para dar un paseo y me encontré con Luffy.

También él iba despacio por la carretera, con un hueso de un trozo de carne en la mano y, sin ponernos de acuerdo, empezamos a caminar juntos.

De repente se agachó, cogió un puñado de tierra y después abrió la mano, dejando que cayera entre sus dedos.

No sé por qué, pero aquello me gustó. Me gustó, como me gustaba su forma de mirar y su suave olor a semillas de hinojo, que recordaba a campo.

-Mañana empezaré a sembrar trigo -me dijo.

Como no supe qué decirle, me limité a sonreír. El también me miró. Y no sé por qué, pero creo que entonces brotó en mí aquella extraña locuacidad:

-¿Qué hacías tú antes de enamorarte del campo? -pregunté indiscreta. La verdad es que desde que oí a los chicos de Zuzumiko decir algo sobre sus estudios, siempre me preguntaba cuáles habían sido y si verdaderamente los había dejado.

La respuesta no lo esperaba, desde luego.

-Música. Solo música.

Le miré a la cara. No parecía estar tomándome el pelo. Lo había dicho en serio.

-Entonces... -¿Es verdad que tocas el órgano? Pensaba que era una broma...

-¿Broma? ¿Por qué había de serlo? Toco el órgano, el piano y alguna cosa más. O mejor dicho, lo tocaba.

-Pues es raro, ¿no? Quiero decir que habiendo música te hayas decidido ahora por la agricultura. Vamos, que son dos cosas que no suelen darse juntas, no sé si me entiendes.

-En Zuzumiko todo el mundo toca algo. Todos salimos músicos espontáneamente, no sé por qué. Lo que pasa es que yo empecé demasiado chico. Teníamos entonces un cura en el pueblo que se fijó en mí y convenció a mi padre de que debía salir de aquí inmediatamente para estudiar. Yo tenía doce años y a los quince había dado conciertos de órgano en unas cuantas catedrales.

Le miré con profundo respeto. Me parecía como si me estuviera contando una fantástica historia. ¿O lo estaría yo soñando?

Nunca se preguntó si aquello le gustaba o no, hasta que volvió a Zuzumiko al morir su madre. Después de diez años volvía ponerse en contacto con el pueblo, con el pueblo, con su tierra.

Comparó la forma de trabajar que aún tenían aquí con lo que había visto en sus viajes por el extranjero y vio que por eso todos seguían tan pobres, aun trabajando al máximo. Le pareció que el campo no estaba organizado, que los labradores tenían unas tierras que valían una fortuna y que no les producían nada. El futuro de sus hijos era o bien seguir el camino de sus padres y vivir tristemente con ellos, o emigrar a las ciudades. La mayoría de los muchachos no volvían al pueblo, aunque siguieran toda la vida añorando los verdes prados. Zuzumiko se moría y él pensó que quizá se debía a la poca unión de todas sus gentes para planificar sus cosechas, para comprar maquinaria moderna, para comercializar ellos mismos su producción. Pensaba que incluso podía montarse aquí una industria que diera trabajo a algunos de los que ahora se iban.

-Tenía veintidós años y fui tan tonto como para pensar que mi idea era lo suficientemente buena como para que todo el mundo la hiciera suya y, sin embargo, nadie me comprendió. Nadie comprendió que repentinamente la música ya no me dijera nada y que me quedara en el campo. Mi padre no lo podía creer. El, el pobre, como todos los padres de Zuzumiko, quería para mí algo mejor fuera del pueblo. El se había matado trabajando para que yo pudiera estudiar y soñaba con yo fuera un señor... ¡Como si él no lo fuera! Como si el que sabe arrancar sabiamente los frutos a la tierra fuera menos noble que el que arranca sonidos armónicos a una caja de madera.

"Se fue muy lejos de aquí creyendo que había fracasado conmigo. Y no fracasó. Yo no hubiera pasado nunca, te lo aseguro, de músico a mediocre. Sin embargo, gracias a esa música, a esos estudios, me he hecho un buen labrador. SI yo no hubiera salido de aquí, si no hubiera aprendido lo que sé, sería como todos: mezquino, desconfiado... Pero nunca he podido olvidar la amargura de mi padre Dragon... Mi hermano Sabo también se fue y yo me quedé solo. Solo, sí, porque nadie apoyaba mis proyectos, nadie quería saber nada de máquinas, de cosechas, de industrias, de asociaciones. "Cada uno en su casa y Dios en la de todos", era su lema. ¡Cuántas veces tuve que oírlo!

"El cura, que creía haberme dado el mejor porvenir del mundo, me llamó su oveja descarriada -rió-, y después me culpó de haber fomentado la ida de mi padre con mis locuras. ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en lo que quería? Imagínate, a los doces años... ¿Quién sabe a esa edad lo que quiere? ¿Se puede condicionar toda una vida a tocar aceptablemente el piano? La música me gustaba, pero no era la razón de mi vida.

-Pero tú entonces tenías novia, ¿no? ¿Ella no te animaba?

-Sí, tenía novia. Vino conmigo cuando murió mi madre y quedó maravillada al ver esto. Esta paz, este campo, este silencio... Idílico. Hasta el barro de Zuzumiko decía que le gustaba. ¿Te gusta a ti el barro?

-¿A mí? Claro que no. Pero tengo unas botas altas y me defiendo muy bien con ellas.

-A ella le gustaba. Deseaba no tener que salir nunca de este paraíso. Pero cuando le dije que no saldría, que mi proyecto era vivir aquí toda la vida, se horrorizó. Me dijo que sería como enterrarse en vida. ¿Cómo podía yo pensar en semejante cosa?

-¿No trataste de convencerla?

-No. De pronto vi que ya no éramos los mismo. Nos habíamos equivocado. Ella quería a un músico, que quizá algún día podría llegar a ser famoso, y ese hombre ya no existía. El de aquí, el de Zuzumiko, tampoco era el mismo, y yo soñaba ya con una chica sencilla que en nada se parecía a ella. Así que se fue. Después se casó. No le guardo ningún rencor. Se casó con un hombre que podía ser su padre, pero que seguramente será para ella mucho mejor marido que yo. Es curioso -añadió después en voz muy baja-, pero no recuerdo ni cómo era su cara...

-¿Y tú dejaste entonces de tocar?

-Sí.

-¿A pesar del talento que tenías? ¿No te da pena? La música y la tierra son dos cosas que no suelen encontrarse juntas, pero que no son incompatibles.

No me contestó. Seguimos un rato andando y de pronto él se detuvo.

-¿Por qué no dejas esto? -me dijo-. Perderás aquí lo mejor de tu vida y todo seguirá igual. Tus chicos no estudiarán. Seguirán tan mezquinos como sus padres, creyendo ver en cada persona que quiera enseñarles a vivir mejor alguien que pretende aprovecharse de ellos. Y si alguno llega a estudiar no será para quedarse aquí, sino para irse a una ciudad. ¿Cuántos padres que ven en sus hijos una clara inclinación al campo se preocupan de enviarlos a una escuela de capacitación agraria? ¿Sacrificarse para que el muchacho siga en el pueblo? ¡No, por Dios! Si quiere estudiar, que sea ingeniero, farmacéutico, que se prepare para trabajar en un Banco... Pero para la tierra... ¡Para eso no se necesitan estudios!

-Te lo dije una vez. Yo desde mi escuela voy a intentarlo y no lo haré pensando en alejarlos de aquí, sino con la esperanza de que, hagan lo que hagan, en el pueblo o en la cuidad, sea con verdadera vocación. Que su camino lo elijan ellos mismos, pera que marchen por él preparados. No seas demoledor conmigo, te lo ruego... Conozco muy bien mis limitaciones y sé que mi influencia es más bien escasa, pero si aquel chico del evangelio que entregó los panes y los peces hubiera pensado que con tan poca cosa no se podía solucionar la comida de cinco mil persones, y que encima él se quedaría con hambre, hubiera comido opíparamente, tras escuchar el sermón de la montaña, pero nos hubiera privado de uno de los mayores milagros de la historia.

* * *

ESTABAMOS ya en el pueblo. Nos paramos cera de la escuela. El no me contestó, pero me pareció pensativo.

-¿Por qué no tratas de acercarte a la gente?

-No me gusta le gente.

-¿Y tocar tu órgano, o tu piano, o lo que sea? La música no sería la razón de tu vida, pero sería un buen complemento para ella. ¿No crees?

-No me gusta la música.

-Tienes que pensarlo.

-No me gusta pensar.

-No te gusta la gente, no te gusta la música, no te gusta pensar*... ¿Es que hay algo en la vida que te guste?

Inclinó la cabeza hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de la mía y me miró de frente:

-Me gustan tus ojos, Nami.

Sentí una oleada de calor en la cara. Estaba segura de haberme puesto como un tomate, y me dio vergüenza que él lo notara. Bajé bruscamente la cabeza, horrorizada, porque los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. Luffy me miró extrañado. Creo que estaba sorprendido.

-Perdona -me dijo al fin.

Yo nada tenía que perdonar... ¿Qué mujer se sentiría ofendida por algo así? Pero la sorpresa me había dejado paralizada. Porque habíamos hablado de muchas cosas. Creo que éramos buenos amigos, pero nunca me había dicho ni siquiera si le parecía mona.

* * *

PERO MIRA por dónde aquella mañana iba yo a cambiar mucho.

Mi primera reacción fue la de encararme con los hombres cuando les oí quejarse por el desastre de los pimientos. Y, además, con el agravante de que estaba dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo en adelante. Y es que de repente me sentí como desequilibrada. Defendía ante Luffy a los del pueblo, achacando su tozudez a su falta de formación de la que no eran absoluto culpables. Culpables eran los mejor dotados que no habían puesto el menor interés en enseñarles. Y es que yo, como los quería tanto, sabía que era así.

Pero sin embargo, cuando estaba con ellos aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para ponerlos de vuelta y media, repitiéndoles todo lo que él me decía respecto a los problemas del campo, asunto del que yo encima no entendía nada. Procuraba cerrar los ojos al hacerlo, para no ver la mirada dolida de Kaya y Usopp, que no comprendían que los censurara tanto.

-Si mi hijo quisiera estudiar, hasta la carrera de médico había de darle -dijo un día Morgan-. Todo, menos que tenga que trabajar como su padre.

-Pues vistas las aficiones del chaval, que no piensa más que en los terneros, en los cerdos y en las gallinas, sería mucho mejor que pensara usted en que tiene inmejorables cualidades para ser un buen veterinario.

-¿Y pasarse la vida en un pueblo? ¡Quia!

-Naturalmente. La vida en un pueblo es estupenda si se sabe vivir. Vivir y trabajar. Pero ustedes, por no fiarse de nadie, no han sido capaces de hacer ni la concentración parcelaria.

Paulie hacía días que no me quitaba ojo. Yo ya lo había notado.

-Me parece que tú sabes algo más que geografía -me dijo.

Pero yo ya no lo escuchaba. Estaba preguntándome si no debería cambiarme de peinado. Hacía varios años que llevaba el mismo. Quizá debería cortarme el pelo o dejarme flequillo... Pero ante el espejo de mi cuarto no podía tomar una decisión. Además, no me veía los ojos en él de ninguna manera. Era un desastre.

Aquella misma noche, y con ayuda de unas tijeras, separé el espejo de su marco, y dibujé un patrón en un papel de periódico. ¡Ya estaba bien, hombre! ¡Mira que no tener un espejo decente en la casa...! Pues como que sí, como que no, que yo llevaba un año peinándome a tientas.

Me lo trajo Iceberg, el alcalde, que había ido a la cuidad y no tuvo inconveniente de hacerme el encargo. Lo malo es que me lo entregó en la cocina, en presencia de no sé cuanta gente, y aquello me avergonzó un poco. ¡Hombre tampoco hacía falta que se enterara todo el pueblo de que yo tenía un espejo nuevo...!

-Es el del lavabo de mi cuarto -dije. Y añadí casi sin darme cuenta.

-El otro estaba tan estropeado que no hay forma de verse el ojo ni para ponerse una lentilla.

Law, que había entrado en la cocina después de ver a el pequeño de Usopp que tenía varicela, me miró al fondo de los ojos, como si estuviera ante un microscopio.

-¿Pero tú usas lentillas, Nami?

Me quedé de una pieza... ¿Por qué diría yo una ridiculez semejante?

-No. Claro que no... ¿Pero quién me dice a mí que no las voy a necesitar dentro de unos años?

Y después de tan filosófica respuesta, pedí a Usopp que encajara el espejo en el marco y lo sujetara con unos clavitos.

Parece mentira, pero dentro de aquella tristeza interior que sentía, porque no podía olvidar la amaga historia de Luffy, me estaba volviendo un tanto frívola. Era evidente. Lo que me extrañaba es que nadie lo notara; al menos no me lo dijeron, y eso que yo me encontraba favorecida.

Pero nada... ¡Que nadie en el pueblo se fijó en que yo me había cambiado de lado la raya del pelo!

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les hayan gustado ya que va sobre el pasado de Luffy. *Y sobre eso quería decir que sobre que no le gusta le gente, es un poco extraño en Luffy ya que es muy sociable, pero este Luffy en mi fic ha sufrido mucho ya que las personas pasaban de él olímpicamente y se metían con él cada vez que lo veían, por eso es desconfiado y no le gusta la gente. Espero que lo comprendan ;)_

_Me gustaría agradecer a las personas que dejan reviews, los que me gustan tanto. Les doy gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y a los que opinan: **clea everlasting, nami8221, ZoroRoronoaForever, Minchy-chan14, Kaoru likes One Piece, hanukatama, Nico Ale, Rini Booh **y por último pero no por eso menos importante **Iris Cid.**_

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


End file.
